How to Boil Water
by GreenEyedGirl86
Summary: Bellas been burnt in her past,so to get over it she pours herself into her work as a chef.Shes gotten her own show and Edward,the worst cook,is set to be her cohost.Shes not looking for love,but she just cant resist the heat Edwards caused in her kitchen.
1. How to Boil Water

**Full Summary:**

Bella is the hottest chef in the industry, and Edward is just a lucky guy that won a contest to co-host her newest food network show with her. Bella's career driven and has only got one thing on her mind, and that certainly isn't love. Can Edward help crack that hard shell while she teaches him "How to Boil Water"?

**A/N:** I don't down Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to food network of course.

**How to boil water.**

"This is totally ridiculous you know," I huffed, for what feels like the millionth time since hearing of this asinine idea.

My manager Angela only shook her head in response; tired of my complaining.

"Why do I need a co-host? Why do I have to have someone there to babysit while I'm cooking. You know I only work alone! This is going to be a disaster," I sighed.

"Bella," She groaned, and rolled her eyes, "you need a co-host because that's the whole concept of the show!"

"Well ,still I …" I tried to interrupt.

"The whole point is for you … Bella… to be the master chef, to teach and guide an ordinary kitchen delinquent, how to cook! It's supposed to make viewers feel like if that clueless person can make the dish, and then they can too, and therefore will be more likely to watch, and keep watching. The concept is golden and you know it!"

I huffed again. I knew that I was acting like a spoiled rotten twelve year old child but flopped into the nearest fluffy chair dramatically. We were in my shiny new dressing room at the Food Network studios, waiting to be introduced to the contest winner that was to be my new co-host. They had been advertising it for months, "Enter now to win a chance at co-hosting our newest show with New York's hottest chef." It wasn't exactly a contest per say though, more like an open audition. A chance for anyone at all to send in a video of how hopeless they were in the kitchen. I'm glad it wasn't my job to pick the one, out of the thousands, that entered.

I had been dreading this day all week. I finally got my own show, and it had to be the one where I teach a bumbling idiot to do the most simple of tasks.

The show was a great idea. I knew that, and so did Angela. It just wasn't a good idea for me. This industry is very similar to being thrown into a pit of vipers. You have to work hard, play hard, and backstab hard to get to the top. Ever since I worked in my first kitchen I've had to keep people at a distance, a harsh reality and underlying result of being a victim to one particularly brutal backstabbing. I couldn't afford to make _friends_ if I wanted to be the best, especially male _friends_.

My mindset was fierce. Harsh lessons from the past have trained me to believe that any former colleagues from prior kitchens that I worked in were now my competition, and I do _not _loose. The New York restaurant scene was a dog–eat-dog world, a fact I knew before starting out here. Who knew I'd get… well … eaten alive so bad at the first restaurant I worked at. It was a lesson that I don't wish to repeat, but can respect the fact that I have lived through it. I learned so much about myself from that dark episode, both as a person and as a chef. The ultimate end result has steeled my heart and my skin. _Nothing and no one can get me now._

I had dug my way up from the bottom, playing fair the entire ride, to make up to the top. Sure, it took longer, but that's the kind of person I am. If I get something, I want to deserve it; to feel that I have earned it. I deserved my "it" status. I cherish it. Because honestly … I was _the_ best now. The cooking scene in New York was currently a boys club, but I was about to become its newest president with this show; and it's about time.

However, being that I'm a woman, and rising to the top, had made it all the worse. It seems that only the men are supposed to be the center of attention and have the respect of others in this industry. They are the ones that have the big shows, the elaborate restaurants, and all the glory that goes with it. This has only increased my considerable dislike of the opposite gender in general. Most of them were "fad" chefs, they wouldn't last, but it still irritated me in the worst way. I could not wait for the hellatious paradigm shift that was about to take place; I could already taste it. But, thinking about my distaste towards men got me wondering about something else entirely…

"Do we know anything about this person yet? Male, female, mutant freak?" I asked Angela, as she furiously typed on her blackberry.

"I'm pretty sure it's a guy," she mumbled. Angela controlled my life on that small little piece of metal, I tried not disturbing her while she was this focused usually, but this topic warranted for an interruption.

"A guy!?" I complained. "Ang, you know I preferred a female co-host! What the heck happened!?"

She sighed and put the blackberry down. "The big wigs thought it would make a better dynamic for it to be a male-female duo. You know, better chemistry."

"Are you kidding me!? Better chemistry! Don't they know anything about me?"

"Well fortunately I've been able to conceal that you are slightly psychotic with your aversion to men, so … no. They don't know," she snickered.

"Fuck," I cursed silently, placing my head in my hands. This caused Angela to pause and look up at me again. I wasn't one for cursing usually, at least out loud.

A wave of panic took over.

I've guarded my secrets for so long, my technique, my style, from the backstabbing men that usually accompanied me in my past kitchens, and now I had to hand it all over to one of them. To TEACH him how to be as good as I am.

Now, I knew that my true signature dishes wouldn't be covered in the show, or if so, it would be downgraded for the public; but still. This was pushing up on some major mental boundaries that I have created. _They are trying to break down my walls._ I've developed some monumental chips on my shoulder, I knew that. It was a definite possibility that this job has finally made me insane. I could just see the headlines now.

_Top chef has mental breakdown. Another female chef can't handle the heat._

I had to shake it off. Calm breathing and all ….

This person was not my competition. It's just a normal person, who can't cook. No backstabbing, no ruined careers, just fun. This was my time, my shot, my glory. I was going to be okay. I was the type of person that perseverated over a decision, but once I make my decision, that's it. There was no going back.

I sat up finally. Angela was still staring at me with concern all over her face.

"I'm okay. This is going to be okay," I said with mock confidence. "We only signed up for six shows to start out with, so if it doesn't work then that's it. Right?"

Sure, if this plight failed there was no denying that I'd take a slight blow, but there is always the next show. Food Network was so excited to finally have me that we signed a five year deal, which was sure to escalate me to chef stardom. People won't even remember Bobby Flay, let alone Emeril, by the time I'm done with this network. I felt an evil glorious smirk take over my face.

It was then I heard a small knock on the door, breaking me out of my twisted thoughts.

"Come in," Angela called, putting away her favorite toy.

A small girl with black spiky hair walked in cautiously with a very large bag at her side.

"Are you Bella Swan?!" she asked

I nodded.

"Oh my gosh!! I'm so excited to meet you! I swear I am your biggest fan. I go to your restaurant, Forks, at least once a week! I used to be a size zero before I started going there!" she laughed as she rubbed her tiny stomach.

"Oh wow, well I'm so happy you enjoy it. That is definitely my favorite restaurant, have you ever been to La Push?" I always loved to hear people compliment my restaurants.

"Oh, no no no, that's a little out of my league. Besides, it takes at least three months just to get a reservation!" She laughed.

La Push was elite, to say the least. It was very exclusive, and it's where I showcased my more extravagant ideas. Forks would always be my favorite though, it was great food for a semi reasonable price. During lunch hour we allowed it to be walk in only so that anyone could eat there, although that sometimes included waiting in a horrendous line that wrapped around the block.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself for a second there. My name is Alice, I'll be your hair and makeup artist," she was beaming. I'd never seen someone so happy to meet me before. I was glad I had such a nice person to work with.

"Great. I'm glad I'll have a professional because I'm not one for makeup usually. I can barely work mascara."

"Don't you worry. By the time I'm done with you, you won't recognize yourself. But in a good way," she giggled, blushing slightly. "Not that you aren't already very beautiful to begin with!" she corrected quickly.

Well, now it was my turn to blush. "Thank you. You're free to work your magic of course."

She gestured to the chair in front of the mirror, and rolled out her large bag which covered the entire table top nearly sending me into shock.

"Don't worry. I won't need most of this. Very few people need it all, and well, I won't name names … but you have little to worry about!"

"Thanks," I replied honestly. I wasn't looking forward to being fully plastered so this was a relief.

"You have such an amazing complexion!"

And with that she was off, working her magic, using unknown substances all over my face. Some of the contraptions she pulled out literally frightened me. I would like to know who thought up the torture device made to curl lashes, because honestly … come on!

"You have the most beautiful brown eyes," she commented, moments after the torture device was removed, and then continued with her work

She kept it simple, true to her word. I looked just like myself except polished, more refined, it truly was amazing. After makeup, she moved fluidly to work on my hair. By the time she was done with that, I had long soft brown curls falling down my back. Half was pulled back though, keeping it out of my way for cooking, of which I was grateful for.

As she put the final touches on my hair, I decided it would be okay to talk now.

"So …" I cleared my throat. "Have you met my co-host yet?"

She got a twinkle in her eye before she smiled widely.

"I have actually …." she was laughing slightly. "Several times, well … nearly every day of my life at least."

"Huh?" That was confusing?

"He's my brother!" she looked insanely proud.

"Are you kidding?!" I asked a little shocked. I would really have to try to be nice to him now, Alice was just wonderful. Besides, I wouldn't want to upset the one that is supposed to make me look good. Bad karma.

"Nope. I found out about the show while working on another one here, and I knew Edward would be perfect. I kind of forced him to apply. I just can't believe he got it. Out of all those people! It was fate for sure!"

"Wow."

"Oh Bella, he truly is the most abysmal cook. You are going to have your work cut out for you, but he really needs the help."

"I guess they weren't kidding when they said they were getting someone who had no cooking experience at all," I commented.

"That's what I told you Bella," Angela interjected.

"Well … I know, but I didn't know they were totally serious. Like no cooking experience, none, at all?"

"None at all," Alice verified. "You know when you hear about people that can burn a pot of boiling water? Well, that's my brother."

"Wow," I repeated. Some of my fears were starting to be relieved. I definitely didn't have to worry about this guy being my competition.

Alice looked nervous all of the sudden now though. "Oh jeez, I hope you don't think badly about him though!? He is really the most totally amazing person. Smart, funny, charming, and well …handsome, I guess. His only fault is he can't cook to save his life. So, if you can actually help him I'm pretty sure he will be the perfect man."

This I had to laugh at. "The perfect man huh?" I knew for a fact that there was no such thing as a perfect man.

"Mhhmm, just wait until you see him!" she said as she carefully rolled up her magic bag of wonders, looking over her work one last time.

"Thank you for all your help. You were right. I almost don't feel like myself. In a good way," I complemented her.

She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh I'm so happy you like it!"

"I love it. I hope you will be the one taking care of me from now on?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yep!"

"Great! Then I will see you tomorrow then," I waved as she headed towards the door. She was the most graceful person I'd ever seen. How she could even walk straight with that colossal bag blew my mind.

"See ya," she called, and shut the door behind her.

"Well, now that you've got the inside scoop how do you feel Bella?" Angela asked as she packed up her papers, and put her laptop away while I changed into my wardrobe approved outfit.

It was a pair of form hugging dark jeans, a fitted navy blue v neck sweater, and a pair of brown leather heeled boots. I would never in my life wear this in a kitchen, but I put the outfit on anyways. We were going casual with the show, I knew that. I just hoped I wouldn't trip and skewer myself on a knife.

"Well, not as hesitant now. I guess. But, I still would have preferred a female," I sighed for the last time.

"Yeah, well. Tough," she teased. "You ready to go check him out?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said as I walked carefully out of the peaceful sanctuary that was my dressing room.

"So where are we headed today?" I asked hesitantly, watching my every step.

"Were going to the set to take some promotional pictures with the two of you together. That's pretty much it for today, but it's likely to take awhile. Oh, and we may start on the promotional commercial for the channel."

I hated all the fluff that we had to get through before I could actually just cook; to do what I was hired for.

We were rounding the corner when I finally saw my set, my dream kitchen. It was finally complete and I was in awe. We had been working on the design together for weeks, but I had no idea it would have turned out so perfectly. It was light and airy, full of whites, stainless steel, and soft blues. The appliances matched the blue décor and the stove top was a chef's dream. It was magnificent.

I picked up the pace a bit excited to inspect it when I did the most classically Bella thing I could do. I tripped over one of the thick black wires covering the floor that lead to a set of lights. I was braced and ready to hit the hard cement, but what I wasn't expecting was a pair of strong arms to catch me.

He picked me up and steadied me, holding onto me gently as if I were a glass doll.

"Are you okay?" I heard his velvety voice ask, concerned.

I could feel my cheeks blazing in embarrassment.

"Yeah," I whispered meekly. I was afraid to open my eyes, I hated how people always surrounded me when I tripped, and faked concern as they laughed behind my back. This is exactly why I only wear flat shoes.

I groaned and opened my eyes to look at my savior and, for a moment, I was afraid I had lost consciousness. This man couldn't really be real. He was …. perfection. His eyes were the most glorious green I'd ever seen, they reminded me fresh produce or fields of ripe grass. His face was angular perfection which led to the most delectable lips I had ever seen. Oh God, his hair was a brownish bronze untidy sexy mess, begging me to run my fingers through it. He wet his lips with his tongue and I had the strangest urge to lick him then. _Just a taste._ Nothing I could ever create in a kitchen could taste as good as him, I was now sure, and when he pulled in his bottom lip to chew on it briefly, I felt myself gasp for air.

My body was reacting to him in the most foreign way. I didn't see men this way anymore. I avoided them at all cost ever since I got burned so many years ago. But this guy, he made me feel like I was already on fire in the most wonderful way.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked again, knocking me out of my lustful gaze.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry about that," I said as I pulled myself away, I had only just now noticed how tightly I was clinging to him. "Thank you … for that."

"It was my pleasure," he smiled crookedly, nearly knocking me into another round of stupor.

As I tried to right myself, and shift my sweater back into place he still stood there smiling softly at me.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

I smiled at his introduction. Edward. I liked the sound of his name. Edward … hmmm.

I brushed the stray piece of hair out of my face and held out my hand to shake his. It almost seemed sinful to only shake his hand when moments ago I was in his arms. Just the touch of him sent a jolt of electricity thought my body.

"I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you. Although I'm sorry it wasn't under better circumstances," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

His eyes widened at the mention of my name but before he could say anything else Angela was pulling me away.

"Jeez Bella, I walk away for a brief moment and you fall into the nearest stranger's arms. They are calling us over to the set," she joked as she led me away from the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I looked back sadly to only see him following closely behind. I felt, relieved? Maybe he was part of the crew.

Off to the side of my set were the producer and mastermind behind the show, Tyler Crowley.

"Good to see everyone here. I'm really excited about this project, I've got a really great feeling about this one," Tyler announced to the growing crowd around him.

I tried to pay attention, but Edward was standing right next to me in the circle of people that had gathered at Tyler's call.

"Just to let everyone know we finally settled on the official title. Welcome everyone to the set of 'How to Boil Water'!" Everyone clapped happily. The name was okay I guess …

"Now let's go through a round of introductions just so everyone is a little familiar and then we can get to work on the photo shoot."

"First I'd like everyone to meet our Master Chef, if you haven't already …everyone, this is Bella Swan," he said gesturing to me, causing a fierce blush to cover my face. "I can't tell you how lucky we are to have her, and how long we have been trying to get her in the first place," he chuckled.

"Thank you Tyler. I'm happy to be here." I replied, glancing over at Edward again.

"Next of course is the last piece to the puzzle that we had been waiting for. Everyone, this is really exciting because we have never done anything like this before. It took 3 months, and over 55,000 applicants, but we found him at last. Our co-host, Edward Cullen, the hopeless cook."

Everyone broke out into applause and Edward blushed just as much as I had, looking over at me nervously, smiling that beautiful smile again. I felt a distinct wave a nausea hit me though, reminding me too much of my past. Edward, the most mouthwatering man I had ever seen … my co-host?

This was not going to be good.


	2. Shoot Me

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to food network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

_Everyone broke out into applause and Edward blushed just as much as I had, looking over at me nervously, smiling that beautiful smile again. I felt a distinct wave a nausea hit me though, reminding me too much of my past. Edward, the most mouthwatering man I had ever seen … my co-host?_

_This was not going to be good._

**Ch 2 Shoot Me**

Ugh, why me? Damn it! I was hyperventilating internally.

I've done the whole romance in the kitchen thing before, when I was young and naive. That turned out horribly, and I blame my now spinster status on it completely. I couldn't let that happen again, and obviously from my initial reaction to my dreamy co-host if I got too close to him I _would_ let that happen again.

My mind was racing as Tyler continued with the introductions. I was oblivious.

It's been five years since my last relationship, if you could really classify it as a relationship. In those five years I went from pastry chef hell to the top of my game, where I am now. It was a pretty awesome accomplishment, I'll admit it. So what if I was always alone. It worked for me.

I sighed and looked over at him again, trying to be sneaky. Trying being the key word. I wasn't. He was already looking at me, I felt the traitor blush sweep across my cheeks, damn it.

"Okay people," Tyler shouted while clapping his hands breaking me out of my reverie, "Let's get to work!" several people began scurrying around the room.

"Alright, you two," Tyler said wrapping his arms around Edward's and my shoulders, "First up were going to be doing some simple photos of the two of you posing together. Then we will move onto some action shots of you both in the kitchen. Freddy here is going to be taking care of you now." He said, gesturing to the photographer and walked away to speak with what I assumed to be the camera men.

"Ah, you two are perfection!" Freddy squealed as he pulled us off to the side of the stage to stand in front of a backdrop with the name of the show emblazoned across it in huge letters.

"Have you ever done this before?" Edward asked, a little nervously.

I was already fidgeting. "No. Never." I confessed.

"Good." He sighed.

"Alright, Edward babe," Freddy gushed, "Stand behind our little Bella here to start. Just act normal, smile. Move around, laugh play. You move I shoot. Were going for natural fun here."

Mumbling under his breath Edward stood a few inches behind me.

I still didn't know what to do so I stuck my hands in my pockets and smiled.

The strobe from the flash caused me to blink owlishly as Freddy danced around, camera clicking and whirring and I was sure this was a whole new hell, adjacent to the pastry one of course.

"Come on closer now. You two are friends; you've known each other forever. Hug, touch, don't be afraid." He cajoled.

I leaned backwards into Edward and he wrapped his arms around my mid waist and Freddy went nuts with the flashes again. My eyes were hurting so I looked up at Edward and I couldn't help but smile. Freddy squealed.

"Now we're working! That was great, keep it up. Keep moving."

"This guy is nuts." Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"LOOOOVING IT!" He shouted again.

I decided to move away a bit, my imagination was getting carried away being so close to this guy.

"Okay Bella, look confident. You're our Chef, Edward, look … like you just burnt something."

This one I could do.

I crossed my arms and leaned against Edwards side, I gave him my "I rule this kitchen" smirk, while Edward just stood there casually looking at me like he was lost. He was a natural. Why wasn't he out prowling a catwalk somewhere?

"I'm loving this chemistry!!!" He squealed like a girl. Again. This guy was high energy like I've never seen.

"Okay, back to the closer shots. Those were amazing."

We went on like this for at least an hour. Freddy began posing us as if we were store window mannequins. His favorite being when I was in Edwards arms, which frankly I enjoyed entirely too much, to my own dismay.

"You two are just too beautiful together." He sighed dramatically as we walked over to the set once we finished with the standard poses.

"Oh great, you guys are done with the first round." Tyler said as he walked over.

"They were perfection, Tyler. You couldn't have picked a better looking duo." Freddy simpered.

"Yeah well, it's what I do." He grinned. "Okay guys, were going to do a mock show for this shoot. Just some live action shots. Edward we're going to have you try to cook something, and then Bella you are going to guide him in the right direction. Then we will do a shot of you doing things by yourself while he watches. Just be natural, try not to be too poesy."

Freddy was running around again setting up another camera.

"You guys can take five while I set this up." Freddy called over to us. I found the nearest fold out chair and collapsed. My feet were already killing me in these shoes.

Edward followed me ….

"What do you think so far?" He asked running a hand through his hair as he pulled a chair up beside mine.

"Well, I'm not one for the fluffy side of things. I just want to get to it, if you know what I mean."

"I see," He nodded. "The shoot wasn't too bad. I've had worse." He shrugged.

"Ah so you are a model." I knew it. He was way too comfortable in front of the camera.

"Well no. I used to do it on the side when I started college but that's it. It's been a really long time."

I was looking over his face carefully, trying to figure out how old he was when he said that. I was drawing a blank. He was timeless. He had smooth youthful skin, but his eyes showed maturity and experience. I was having a difficult time trying to figure him out.

"How old are you Edward?" I finally gave in and asked. He looked back over at me and grinned.

"Twenty eight, you?" He replied. Leaning closer to me.

I laughed out loud. "Edward, didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to ask a lady her age?" I teased.

"Well of course!" He exclaimed, sitting straighter. "But you did ask first. It's only fair."

He was fidgeting with the cuffs of his green button down now. I was afraid I scared him.

"I'm twenty seven." I finally confessed, and his jaw dropped. I wasn't sure if I should be insulted or not.

"Wow …."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's just…. I knew you were young obviously. But you've done so much already, so it made me second guess. That's just amazing."

"I'm not sure what to say to that." I said uncomfortably, shifting my gaze away.

"I didn't mean, ah jeez. I'm sorry Bella. I'm not the most comfortable around women if you haven't noticed," he mumbled. "What I meant was … well, you are just so young and beautiful and so successful. I think that it's amazing how you have accomplished so much, in such a short time? Doesn't it normally take much longer to get to where you are?"

It was my turn to blush now. This Adonis of a man called me beautiful? Did Alice put magic pixie dust on my face to make me look totally different or something?

Even though I have been hurt before, there is just something about Edward that makes me feel comfortable around him. That I can be myself. _But, you just met him. _History does have a way of repeating itself.

I decided to answer him honestly. "Well, yes. It does usually take longer,especially for women in this industry. But I've dedicated my life to cooking, it's what I sleep, breathe, and eat, no pun intended. No one works harder than I do, and no one is good as I am. That's how I got here."

"You are an inspiration." He said quietly.

"Thanks." I took a deep breath to settle myself. I could really get to like this Edward Cullen. "What do you do Edward, when you aren't burning water?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

He chuckled lightly and his eyes sparkled. "Let me guess, Alice got to you already?"

"Why, yes, she did. She is truly a miracle worker when it comes to hair and makeup" I laughed.

"She is." He smiled and nodded. "I'm a musician, and professional student. I'm going for my second masters in music theory, and I hold a couple gigs at piano bars around town in the evenings."

"A musician hmm? So you have to be good with your hands? Why aren't you a good cook?" I asked, blushing after I realized what I have implied.

"Well, my mother tried when I was younger to show me some things but I wasn't interested. Then in my first years in college I lived on dining hall food and takeout. I just never got out of the habit, and now I'm ruined for life." He sighed. "I try sometimes, but I always ending up burning things, or setting something on fire. On the rare occasion I don't burn it, it tastes awful because well, I just don't know what I'm doing." He blushed at his confession. "Alice was so excited when she heard about this. She hates coming home to our apartment and smelling my disasters."

"You live with your sister?"

"We share a two bedroom apartment. You know how expensive it is to live here …. It just made sense."

"Ooh I see. That must be nice to have family always close. Mine are all so far away." I sighed.

"Oh?" He inquired.

"Yeah well, my mom is in Florida, and my dad is in Washington. They are both in the farthest states possible in each direction from me." I sighed.

_Why was I telling him so much about myself?_

"Oh. Wow, I'm sorry." I hated it when people pitied me. I felt like smacking myself for saying so much.

"No don't be. I love it here, and I'm always busy." I said quickly.

"I'm sure…" Ugh, pity again.

"So did you ever think you would be co-hosting a show on Food Network?" I asked, trying to change the topic, and quick.

"No, never! I mean me of all people. It's almost a disgrace to even have me in the building, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Even if only for the sake of my sister's sense of smell." He smiled brightly.

"Well, I hope I can help you." I said honestly. I really did want to help him now that I didn't hate the thought of his existence like I had been for the past few weeks. It's funny how a couple of hours can change things in the weirdest of ways.

"Thanks." he smiled and I swore that my heart skipped a beat. I mentally chided myself. I couldn't fall for him. I knew that more than anyone.

"Okay you two. Back to work!" Tyler called.

I stood up gingerly. My feet protested against the increase in pressure from the shoes; I was definitely going to have blisters by the end of the night. I walked stiffly back to the set and Edward trailed behind.

"Okay, first let's do some shots with Edward cooking." Tyler said. I heard Edward groan at my side and I laughed quietly at his unease.

"Edward, why don't you try to make some pasta?"

"Pasta?" He asked while he scrunched up his nose.

"Bella, I want you sitting at the bar across from him. You are going to be in the frame the whole time. We want to see some good facial expressions while Edward is cooking, but don't give him any instruction yet."

I took a seat on the stool, as graciously as I could, and leaned on my forearm on the counter, watching him casually as he fumbled around the kitchen. I found it difficult not to jump in and help him. He looked so lost, and he and only just begun.

First, he went for a medium saucepan and I had to bit my lip hard. He filled it with cold water, and then dumped a full box of pasta in it. He looked over at me nervously and I smiled. Camera's flashing the whole time. He put the saucepan on the stovetop and turned the heat on high after he put a lid on it.

"Okay." He sighed, happy to be done. This was really killing me.

"How'd I do?" He asked.

"Umm … you'll see." Was all I said. Well, at least this would be simple to help him with.

The saucepan started boiling shortly and the lid started rattling as white foam overflowed from the side. He looked frantic as he took the top off but the foam never ceased. He tried grabbing a spatula and I nearly laughed out loud. Flashes of flame were dancing around the pot dangerously now, and the cameras never stopped firing. There was a sizzling sound from all the water overflowing as Edward poked the lump of pasta trying to separate the now ruined and completely stuck together dish. The horror struck look on his face was priceless though, I knew why they chose Edward now.

"Okay Bella, your turn. Start from the beginning. Edward watch carefully." Tyler directed.

An aide came from the side and took Edward's pan.

"Thank god that's over." He sighed.

"I agree."

"Okay master, show me how it's done, because I have no idea what I did wrong."

"You truly are clueless in the kitchen aren't you?"

"I never denied it." He grinned.

"Okay, Edward. Let's do this."

I grabbed a large pot and filled it three quarters full of water. Added a little salt, covered it and placed it on a burner on medium high and waited. I glanced over to Edward, and noticed that he was watching me under extreme scrutiny.

"Why didn't you put the pasta in yet?" He asked as his eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"You have to add it to boiling water. Salt flavors the water a bit for when the pasta is put in, it also acts as a catalyst for temperature. Putting the lid on initially helps the water boil faster."

"Ohh…." He was so expressive with his emotions; Freddy was loving this as he shouted encouragement from behind his camera still."

A few minutes later the water came to a boil, and I removed the lid.

"Now we add the pasta." I said as I poured half a box in, and stirred right away, as I lowered the heat some. "You have to stir it right away to stop it from sticking together." I added a small bit of olive oil next. "This also helps to avoid the pasta from sticking together."

"Ahhh I see." He nodded.

A few minutes later, I used the spoon to fish out a noodle to test if it was done. I held it out to Edward to let him taste. What I wasn't expecting was for him to eat it out of my hand. His lips barely brushed my fingers and I felt my heart starting to beat furiously in time with the flashes going off from the camera. I felt like I had just been shocked.

"Oh that was brilliant Edward!" Freddy screeched.

Edward was grinning at me now. He may not know how to cook, but he did know how to handle other things and he had no problem showing me exactly what.

"Uhmmm." I stuttered, pulling my shaking hand away.

"I think it's done." He grinned.

"Yeah …. done." I breathed as I bent over to reach for the colander, fumbling around a bit until I had it.

His lips were so smooth.

"So now we drain." I said, trying to shake it off.

I took the colander to the sink along with the pot and strained the water out.

I returned the pasta to the pot, added some more olive oil and salt, then a handful of parmesan and Edward stared at me in wonder. I pulled out a large dish and now emptied the contents of my pot inside and reached for a fork for Edward.

"Wow." He said as he reached for the fork and took a bite as I smiled at him. Freddy went nuts again for a few moments with the camera.

"Well, I'm pretty sure most elementary school aged girls could do the same thing, and well, now you can too right?"

"I think so," he smiled as he took another bite. "I'm sure it still won't be this good though."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Well that's why I make the big bucks." I teased and shoved him playfully on the shoulder.

We went through this routine again, along with a few other items for at least two hours. Watching Edward chop onions was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen, but the look on his face when I sautéed them was another golden moment.

I was really having fun with him and I couldn't believe it. Part of me was getting more afraid by the second, as another part relaxed even more.

By the time we were done I was sure Freddy had thousands of pictures and Edward was currently covered in various stains and a good amount of flour from our attempt at pancakes. I was spotless of course and he just shook his head in wonder as he looked from me to himself.

"I don't know how you do it." He sighed.

"Don't worry, you will soon." I smiled.

"Alright guys, that's a wrap for tonight. You two did amazing today. We have some major winners in there, even some footage for the commercial."

"You were filming too!?" I asked, in shock.

"Yeah well, you both are newbie's, so we thought we would ease you into it. If we would have told you that we were filming, you wouldn't have acted as natural as you did," Tyler grinned.

Edward let out another groan as he caught his food encrusted reflection in the stainless steel fridge, and I couldn't help but laugh this time.

My sides were starting to ache and I let out a quite elegant snort much to my dismay. Well, I guess Edward got a chance to laugh tonight too.

""You … that ….. cutest thing …. in my … life," he was trying to say in between his hysterical laughter.

"Okay, that's enough dough boy." I said trying not to laugh again at myself as he finally calmed down.

"I had a lot of fun today Bella, even though I'm a walking kitchen disaster."

I sighed when I realized I did too.

"It was a lot of fun, wasn't it?"

He stepped closer to me and I already noticed that my breathing had started to escalate. He looked down into my eyes, smirking that gorgeous crooked smile and pulled me into a hug, and then released me a moment later.

"Can't wait for tomorrow Bella." He smiled and then walked away in the direction that was sure to be his dressing room. I tried really hard not to watch his ass as he walked away. Really I did.

That was totally weird random hug. I stood there for a moment trying to collect my thoughts when Angela finally walked over to get me.

"Not so bad huh Bella?" She smiled.

"Not at all …" I said as I thought about his random hug. I remembered what his hard body felt like pressed against mine, even if it was for the briefest moment, and I wanted more.

"Well uh, we should get you changed and head out huh?"

"Changed?" I was trying to make the lustful haze go away as I shook my head.

"Yeah, you're a mess."

"What?" I said as I looked down, expecting to see my spotless blue sweater.

Only that's not what I saw. My entire chest was covered in flour now … Edward!

I couldn't help but laugh.

This was definitely not going to be as bad as I thought.

* * *

Thanks for the wonderful positive response to this story so far everyone. And a doubly huge special thank you to the people who helped me beta magan bagan, JustJo94, Ksangi. You all were so wonderful.

Don't forget to review pretty please.


	3. Lunch

**A/N:** I don't down Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to food network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

"_Yeah, you're a mess."_

"_What?" I said as I looked down, expecting to see my spotless blue sweater._

_Only that's not what I saw. My entire chest was covered in flour now … Edward!_

_I couldn't help but laugh. _

_This was definitely not going to be as bad as I thought._

**CH 3 Lunch**

I returned home that night in a daze. _Why, why, why did I have to meet him at work?_ God, if it had been anywhere else, I could have handled this intense attraction I was feeling towards him a little better. Anywhere, just … not at work. The kitchen is my sanctuary. It's one of the few places where I can truly be myself without fearing any type of judgment from anyone, especially from those of the male persuasion.

After settling in for the night, I called in to both of my restaurants to make sure there were no disasters that needed my attention. It was going to take a long time to get used to not being there at all times, these restaurants were for all intents and purposes my babies; mine from their conception and my incredibly hard work to get them to grow and flourish into the successes that they have become. After having my hand in the pot for so long, it is difficult for me to delegate power of the kitchen. The fear of getting taken advantage of is always present, but over time I have grown to trust the managers and staff I have employed. I knew going into this that the show was going to severely limit my 'baby' time, but it was just another rung in the ladder to being the best. The power of television is underrated and mass exposure does wonders for a person's career.

The next day I woke up with a new determination. I wasn't going to let _him_ get to me. I was doing this for me and for me alone. I am the most selfish kind of person and I knew that, I had to be. I woke up at 4 am like always to get to the local markets first thing. I may not be spending all my time at my restaurants, but I still had a responsibility to them. That included planning the menus and choosing the finest ingredients that New York City had to offer. Although over time it was unnecessary as they almost considered me family, I still flirted shamelessly with the vendors to get the best produce, freshest fish and the best ingredients possible for my menus. After finishing up with 'my boys' I headed back home for a quick shower in order to make it to Forks in time for the lunch rush.

Like always, the lunch shift was madness, controlled madness but madness just the same. Somehow this "madness" brought out the best in me and caused me to feel the greatest high because I was in control of this hectic environment. The smells, the heat, the frenzied chaos; it was like a drug. I was working on plating a dish when Rosalie, my best waitress came in to let me know a customer was asking for me. Usually, there were only two options when a customer asked to see the chef, it either meant it was because of something really bad, or really good. Because it was my restaurant, I was always going for good. Yes, I know ego can be a very bad thing. Sue me.

"Alright Rose, get them a nice glass of wine and tell them I'll be out in a few minutes," I sighed. I loved meeting my customers, really I did, but the rush was catching up with us and they would have to be put on hold for a few minutes, unfortunately.

I finished off the garnish on the side of the plate with my signature 'B' out of one of the sauces glazing the meal.

We started this awhile ago, whoever plates it marks it, so when a customer has good things to say about their meal we know exactly who to give the pat on the back too and who to tease mercilessly when they don't. It worked out well, by the end of the month whoever had the most complements got one paid night off of their choice.

I learned a long time ago a kitchen runs so much smoother when the staff is actually happy to be there; it tends to cut down the animosity. Chefs that screamed and belittled their workers needed to be shocked with a cattle prod while hand washing all the kitchen equipment, in my own personal opinion.

I set my finished plate under the warming tray, straightened my chef whites and headed out to the dining room. It didn't take me long to spot who requested to see me. Between the black spiky hair and the bronze lushness, I knew exactly where I was headed. I smiled unconsciously as I headed over to their booth that was located off to the side.

"Hey you two," I smiled.

"Oh Bella, you are here! Thanks for coming out!" Alice sang as she bounced excitedly in her seat as the glasses on the table played a tinkling tune from her movements.

"Yeah, well being here keeps me out of trouble." I smiled and asked, "How's your lunch?" seeing my 'B' on both of their plates.

"Oh my gosh! Terrific as always! The fish was amazing!" She was rubbing her stomach happily.

"I've never tasted anything better in my life," Edward smiled that damn sexy smile at me as our eyes met and I melted inside a little bit. "I swear my taste buds are dancing."

_Oh god, he had to mention his tongue._

"I'm glad you like it, I had to do some major schmoozing this morning to get it. That was the freshest fish in the city guaranteed."

"I can tell. I'm afraid you have another regular in the making."

I wish he would stop making me feel all gushy and girly, but I couldn't help but hope he wouldn't.

"That's music to my ears. My regulars are my favorite." Ugh, did I just say that?

I watched as my hostess seated another large group and I sighed sadly. I wished I could have stayed with him, them, a little longer but it was about to get even more chaotic back in the kitchen.

"Yikes, okay guys, well I better head back to the kitchen. It looks like the second wave of lunch patrons has arrived. Next time you come in, tell the hostess you're a friend of mine and I'll make sure they take care of you two."

"Oh my gosh? Really?! Bella you are too awesome!" I swear she had to be some kind of pixie hybrid or something. I'd never seen such an excited, happy person before, especially in this city.

"Don't mention it. I'm sure that if the situation was reversed, you would do the same. I'll see you two in a few hours."

I got up and began to walk away from the table but I couldn't help but feel his eyes pulling me back. That's when I got the worst idea I'd ever had in my life, I looked back at him over my shoulder to see him watching me just as I suspected and asked.

"Edward, would you like to check out the kitchen when you are finished? I could probably help you with a few things so tonight's filming runs a little smoother?"

I was mentally cringing at my forwardness, but something inside of me and about him made me not want to see him leave.

He glanced over to Alice, silently asking permission and she nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd absolutely love to Bella."

Lord, help me now, because I was sure this man was going to cause me to have a heart attack, or stroke or God forbid make me giggle.

I knew I was blushing at his response. Oh Jeez. Typical.

"Okay, well uh, just let Rosalie know when you're done and she can bring you back."

I smiled hesitantly and turned to walk away. I heard Alice let out a small scream and I laughed as I pushed through the double doors, back to my sanctuary…my kitchen.

I worked quickly to get a few orders out of the way before Edward arrived knowing he would need my full attention while back here. He was totally helpless and it would be just cruel to leave him alone for a second in this chaotic mess. It has a tendency to be overwhelming to the uninitiated.

I saw Rosalie walk through the door followed by Edward fifteen minutes later. His eyes were wide open as he took in the bustling activity going on in here. I waved him over and Rosalie gave me a wink behind his back.

_Ugh. What am I doing?_

"Hey," he said as his eyes darted all over the room, "This is amazing."

"Thanks," I said as I tried to wipe the dopey grin of my face before he noticed. "So is this your first time dining here?"

"Yeah. Alice has been telling me it's the best for ages but I don't get over to this side of the city too often. I can't believe what I've been missing out on!" He chuckled.

"Ah I see. Understandable," I teased.

"So Master Chef, what disaster can I cause today?" he asked his hands clasped as if in prayer, bowing slightly.

"You don't have to call me that. Bella is fine," I nudged him playfully as I pulled out a bag of onions.

"I know. I like it though," He smirked.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"So, I thought maybe we could work on your knife handling skills. You know for the sake and safety of your appendages and mine."

He furrowed his brows as he noticed the onions.

"Oh no! Not those again!" He groaned and quickly back away, clearly traumatized from last night's activities.

"Don't worry, these aren't as strong as the ones we used last night. Plus my knives are the sharpest, so that should help too."

He looked uneasy but agreed all the same. "If you say so."

"I'll teach you how to chop them the right way so you will be fine. I Promise." I looked up into his smoldering green eyes and felt goose bumps across my arm as he moved ever so slightly closer to me.

_What was I doing? Do I enjoy self torture? Am I a masochist?_

I cleared my throat and started chopping. I looked over and his eyes bugged out.

"Oh, sorry. I'll go a little slower and explain."

It took thirty minutes and 6 mangled onions until he got it right. His early attempts were truly scary as he whacked at the poor produce like a barbarian, but I got him to soften his movements and smooth them out. He caught on …eventually. I knew those piano hands had to be good for something. The way his long fingers were gripping the knife and how his muscles flexed ever so slightly as he pushed downward was so sensual I caught myself gasping.

"Excellent Edward," I praised him and his chest puffed out ever so slightly.

"Thanks. You are an amazing teacher," He fidgeted somewhat nervously.

"Well, that's not entirely true. I can see great potential in you." Potential for what though, I wasn't sure.

I scanned the room looking for something else for him to chop and spotted the strawberries. We needed more prepared for one of tonight's deserts so it served a dual purpose.

"Edward, I think you just graduated to strawberries."

He perked up considerably at this. "Mmmm, my favorite!" He hummed.

"This takes a different knife and completely different cutting technique though," I said as I pulled out two small pairing knives.

"I think I like this one better; it doesn't look as dangerous."

"Oh but it is, it's just as sharp, if not a bit sharper. Some fruits, such as strawberries don't have a thick membrane surrounding them, as the onions do, so they require a sharper blade and a lighter touch as to not compromise the integrity of the shape or crush the fruit."

He groaned, clearly overwhelmed.

I went to retrieve a pallet of strawberries while he studied the small knife hesitantly. He was so naive and innocent in the kitchen. I wondered what he was like in his own world.

"So this is easy enough," I said as I returned.

I pulled out a large strawberry and cut a small circle around the stem and pulled.

"Ooh," He said as he watched closely over my shoulder. Barely brushing against me and giving me shivers.

I carefully cut the strawberry into eighths when I felt him inch ever so closer.

_Hmmm, maybe I could tease him a little too, and get him back for the hugging incident._

I handed him a strawberry that I knew would be particularly juicy over my shoulder.

"Ah, I must say I do like the benefits of being back here," He said happily. I did not miss the double meaning to his words.

I turned around and leaned against the table to watch him as he ate the strawberry, juice dripping down his chin as I predicted.

"Oh Edward, you really are a messy boy," I joked as I took my finger to wipe away the trail of strawberry juice from his chin and he gasped.

_Hmmm, my plan is working…I wonder… _

I brought the very same finger to my mouth and licked away the juice, smiling. I don't know quite what I was expecting to happen, but it wasn't the reaction I got.

Edward stepped closer until out bodies were flush. His eyes held my gaze and I couldn't force myself to look away. He leaned in slightly closer as his eyes shifted to focus on my lips.

A plate broke somewhere in the kitchen and broke us from whatever trance we were in. Out of habit I yelled, "Save the pieces!" Thankfully that helped relieve some of the tension that was between us.

"Alright Edward, do you think you can handle this for a few minutes while I make my rounds?" I said, stepping away quickly.

"Pretty sure. Don't worry, I'll scream if I cut anything vital off," He grinned, licking his lips as his green eyes met with mine.

I laughed nervously, "Okay. Be back in a few."

I left him at the prep station alone where he should be safe as I scurried around the bustling kitchen, checking on everyone's progress. I helped out with a few things here and there seeing that the earlier rush started slowing down.

It wasn't anything my kitchen staff couldn't handle by themselves, but I needed a few minutes away from the Edward lust bubble in order to clear my head.

_Why was I letting him affect me like this?_

I hadn't known this man for a full day. All too soon though, I returned to his side.

"Great job Edward," I commented again at his growing pile cut strawberries. "I think I'll have you turned into a master cutter in no time."

"I hope so," He said returning his focus to the knife in his hand. "You were right about the knives though. These are really great. I can't believe I call the abominations I have at home chef knives."

"Well, when you are a chef you will know where to get the good stuff."

"Oh, so there are secret places that sell these things?"

"Well, it's not a total secret, but you have to know what to look for."

"I see. Would you mind showing me sometime?" He asked as he fidgeted with an onion skin. Why did he of all people seem so nervous when just a few moments ago he was about to attack me?

"Anytime," I replied.

I checked my watch to see how much longer until we had to be at the studio and was shocked to see we only had an hour left.

"We should actually get going soon though. It's almost three."

"Is it really? Time flies in here," He generalized.

"You're telling me?"

"Would you like to walk over with me?" He asked, chewing on his lip briefly.

"I'd love too. I just have to wrap things up in the kitchen and we can head out."

Edward smiled brightly at my reply.

I scurried around like a crazy person, making sure the restaurant had everything that they needed before I left. After about 10 minutes I was changed and ready to go at last.

"Okay, let's go." I panted, and brushed my hair out of my face.

"I've never seen anyone like you in my life …," He said with a light chuckle.

"Huh?"

"The way you run this place, you make it look so effortless," He said as he opened the back door for me to exit.

"I don't know about effortless, but it's just kind of natural for me I guess. You have to remember that I have been doing this for years. It's become second nature to me."

"How long have you been cooking?" He asked as we now walked side by side down the alley.

"All my life. But only professionally for about 10 years."

"Amazing," he sighed.

"What about you? You said you played the piano, how long have you been doing that?" I asked, trying to divert some of the attention to him.

"Let's see … I believe I was four when I had my first piano lesson. So that makes it around 24 years," he paused. "God I'm getting old. That sounds like forever."

"I know how you feel. But still, it doesn't feel like all that long ago since I was a kid standing on a stool trying to make my first grilled cheese sandwich."

"_You_ make grilled cheese?!" He looked shocked, like a grilled cheese was beneath me. Puh-lease.

"Of course! It's a classic. I make normal stuff for myself all the time. It's only when I'm at the restaurant that I experiment and go for the more outlandish things."

"Shocking."

"My favorite food just so happens to be pot roast. I don't think it gets any simpler than that," I said as I stuck out my tongue.

"Well, mine is a hamburger mostly because that's what's featured on 99 percent of fast food menus, but whatever. I win." He replied, sticking out his tongue in return.

Oh god, the tongue. I hoped he lick's… or eats something off my fingers again tonight…

"Hmpf," I huffed, mostly to myself.

"Actually I may take that back … my lunch today was heaven on a plate. So, maybe that's my favorite, or your pasta. Well, probably anything you make, really. My tongue is very fond of you."

Oh Lord help me.

I had absolutely no reply I could say out loud to that, so I just kept walking, but he kept looking down at me smiling. I was pretty sure he knew how much he affected me. Ass.

The sidewalk traffic was getting busier the closer we got to the studio and it was getting harder to walk beside him. An extremely rude business man walked right between us knocking into me slightly. Edward looked livid. _How sweet._ But instead of yelling at the rude man he entwined his arm in mine and kept me close.

"These people are insane," He grumbled as a busty woman brushed against his side.

We hurried our way through the crowed sidewalks, dodging people like bullets as we finally neared the safe haven that was the Food Network studios. I missed his arm when he gently removed it from mine in order to open the door for me.

The elevator ride was tense. I don't know why but there is just something about riding in an elevator that makes me want to jump someone, or maybe that's just because Edward was the one beside me. Who knows?

We made it to our floor and after a quick goodbye and a breathtaking smile from him went to our separate dressing rooms. He had the prettiest teeth.

I walked to my dressing room slowly, trying to figure out what was going on with me. I didn't act this way with men. Especially men that I didn't know and worked with, I was getting confused about how to handle this situation. God, I really wanted him to kiss me earlier. I rubbed my temples and tried to force the lust away.

I rounded the corner anxious to have Angela talk me down. Then I saw _her_, the one with the pixie dust, and she looked excited to see me.


	4. Red Hot

**A/N:** I don't down Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to food network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

_I walked to my dressing room slowly, trying to figure out what was going on with me. I didn't act this way with men. Especially men that I didn't know and worked with, I was getting confused about how to handle this situation. God, I really wanted him to kiss me earlier. I rubbed my temples and tried to force the lust away._

_I rounded the corner anxious to have Angela talk me down. Then I saw her, the one with the pixie dust, and she looked excited to see me._

**CH 4 Red Hot**

"Bella!" Alice sang dancing towards me.

"Hey Alice," I replied, still trying to get her brother out of my head.

"So, was Edward a kitchen nightmare?" she snickered, her hands formed as claws, teeth clenched wickedly and her nose wrinkled.

An uncontrollable smile spread across my face just thinking about him and the strawberries. I couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression. "Not too bad actually, he's a fast learner."

"That's how he is with everything, except cooking … until now. I don't know how many times I've had to show him how to make scrambled eggs and he _always_ ends up setting off the smoke detector. It must be the teacher," she said thoughtfully.

"Maybe."

"Sooo, you came here together?" she questioned, shifting her enormous tote bag to her other shoulder.

"Yeah, he stayed until we had to leave. We made it through cutting onions and strawberries," I explained as I fumbled with the lock on the door.

"I see," she smirked as we entered my dressing room. She headed straight for the countertop that Alice had quietly designated as her shrine to all things make-up, unrolled her bag and gestured for me to sit in the chair.

"So, Bella, are you seeing anyone right now?" she asked casually as she pinned back my hair in order to start applying makeup.

I almost laughed out loud. Almost.

"No," I simply answered, too embarrassed to go into any kind of details.

"I see," she smiled brightly. "Edward is single too."

I wasn't sure how to reply.

I always found it funny when the cartoons had the devil and the angel version of themselves sitting on their shoulders. Right now, I wasn't much different. On one shoulder I had devil Bella dressed in sexy red leather and pumps shouting 'Hooray! Yippee!'

On the other shoulder, instead of the Angel Bella, I had a beaten down version of me. One that had been hurt before, wearing a chef's uniform, shaking her head and scolding me with a 'Damn it!'

Him being single made things that much more complicated. Things would be so much easier if he were taken, then I could have told the part of my brain that controlled that stuff that he was off limits, written off the attraction and keep my cool. Part of me was happy though, the traitorous part, the part that was pointing and laughing at my misery.

"That's nice," I said as calmly as I could and tried to avoid any kind of eye contact with her.

Thank god Angela chose that moment to enter the room.

"Hey Bella, Alice," she said as she walked into the room then lugged her over stuffed messenger bag onto the desk.

"Hi Angela," Alice replied cheerfully as she reached for the dreaded medieval-looking eye lash curler.

"Hey," I mumbled, trying to keep my face still for Alice to do her work.

"So tonight we're adding a few twists," Angela announced as she sat delicately in a nearby chair. "We're finishing up the promotional footage. So it will be you working on more complicated dishes and Edward working on some simple dishes. Tomorrow, they want you to work with the kitchen aides to finalize menu plans for the meals on the next few shows. Saturday we officially start the first show and then afterwards we've been invited to a party at Tyler's. It's kind of a mixer for the staff and crew to mingle with the Food Network honchos and officially celebrate the launch of the show."

I groaned out loud. I wasn't a fan of parties.

"Oh!!" Alice squealed ignoring my discontent, "Tyler's assistant called us this afternoon, I can't wait!"

"Ugh, I can," I sighed, "Any other bad news Angela?"

"Well, besides the fact that you _are required to attend_?" She paused as she rubbed her chin in thought. "Nope, that's about it."

"Ang …" I huffed.

"Bella, you're going. You are _the_ star of the show for heaven's sakes!" She scolded. "You complain far too much for a person as fortunate as you are."

"Yes mother," I murmured, and she rolled her eyes at me in response.

Angela and I had an interesting relationship to say the least. She was my best friend, my manager, and personal assistant, she was in charge of my life more than I was and that's exactly the way I liked it. I lived to cook and not much else. She kept me balanced which I was grateful for everyday.

I stayed lost in my thoughts while Alice finished my makeup and hair while the two of them chatted about the party.

"Perfection," Alice sang as she turned me around to face the mirror.

She was very good at her job, I could give her that. She did my makeup much the same as yesterday, but today my hair was in loose natural waves. It was a lot different from my customary pony tail or braid that I generally required for myself while cooking. It was easier to keep out of my face while working, as well as out of the food I served. However, this was show business so I was correct in my assumption that looks would come before hygiene.

_I will not be blamed for any loose hair in the food. Ha!_

Alice headed out soon after with a wave and I quickly changed into the outfit that wardrobe had chosen for me to wear; jeans, a nice red cotton v-neck top and thankfully a pair of my very comfy flats. Apparently, complaining to the wardrobe department that I found it '_terribly difficult'_ to cook properly in heels paid off in the best way possible. I am _not_ a Diva. I just like comfy shoes. It's that simple. Sheesh, you would have thought that I asked them for their first born.

Angela, after scowling at my choice of foot wear walked with me to the set. When we arrived, I noticed that a majority of the crew were already assembled, many of which were discussing the upcoming and very dreaded , in my opinion, party, or as most of them so eloquently dubbed it, 'The ass kissing contest'.

I left them to their gossip and bitch sessions, and made my way over to the side of the set to sit and sulk in peace. After comfortably embroiling myself in an Oscar-award-winning worthy sulk, complete with narrowed eyes, grumbling and a significant pout, Edward graced the set, and the seat next to me, I might add, with his presence which caused my traitorous heart to speed up.

Once again Edward personified perfection wearing a light grey button down shirt paired casually with dark jeans.

_Pssht, I bet they didn't try to make __**him**__ wear heels!_

You know, this job would have been so much easier if he resembled a gargoyle instead of Michelangelo's "David". Yeah, I was in full blown wallow mode but I was determined to act normal, especially after the almost kiss from earlier.

"Sooo, there's a party on Saturday, huh," he finally spoke up, and broke the silence I was afraid to disturb.

"Yeah…"

"You're going right?" he asked glancing sideways at me.

"Unfortunately," I grumbled.

He laughed at my obvious grumpiness.

"You're my kind of woman Bella," he nudging my elbow with his. "I'm not much of a party person either. Alice would drag me by my….toes before she would let me miss this though."

"Yeah, I have one of those too," I said, pointing over to Angela, "That's Angela, my manager, handler or keeper; whichever title you prefer," I grimaced slightly.

"So, do you know what we are waiting for now?" he said glancing around the set, most likely searching for a possible clue for the delay.

"Most likely Tyler," I guessed.

"Oh, yeah."

We sat there for a few more minutes in silence, giving me a chance to perfect my sulk. He started shifting a little though and ran his hand through his hair after glancing at me a few times. He looked like he wanted to say something?

"So I really did have a lot of fun earlier today."

"Me too," I smiled weakly, looking over to meet his eyes.

"Do you think we could maybe do it again …like tomorrow?"

"Umm …," I hesitated, trying to think when I could fit him in. I worked the first seating dinner shift at La Push in the early evening and I didn't quite think he was ready for that.

"I mean, we don't have to if you're busy …" he quickly spat out.

"No no, I'm just thinking. I work at La Push tomorrow night and it can get pretty intense during the dinner rush …." I trailed off, trying to find a time to see him again.

"Oh, don't worry about it then. I just thought it would be nice to have a little more practice before the first show. One of the kitchen aides here offered to help me out though…" he trailed off.

I felt an irrational anger spike up out of nowhere at whoever the ever so helpful kitchen aide was. Why didn't I want anyone else teaching him?

"No … I mean … well," I took a cleansing breath. "Why don't you come over to my apartment after work at La Push, I can help you there if you like?"

Apparently anger negated the filter between my brain and my mouth.

He smiled contagiously and bit his lower lip.

"Really? I mean … I understand if you've got to work. I'd hate to take up the little free time you have …You are such a busy person."

"No, I mean it. You are more than welcome to come over. You can help me make dinner if you like. Kill two birds with one stone, if you will, you learn more and we get to have dinner when we're through with your lesson."

"I'd really like that."

He shifted in his chair. "What time would be good for you?"

Hmmm, when could I leave the kitchen on a busy Friday night without my sous chef having an aneurysm…

"How's eight thirty?" I asked.

"Perfect. Do you want me to bring anything?"

_How sweet of him to ask …_

"Just yourself and maybe a shirt to change into if yesterday is any indication of your skills," I smiled. "Otherwise, my kitchen is pretty well stocked at the moment."

"Oh okay." A slight pink blush appeared across his cheeks.

_Too cute. _

_Stop it!_

"I'll jot my address down for you sometime tonight before we leave."

He smiled and nodded in understanding.

_Was this a date?_

No! Not a date.

He just wanted more help. Perfectly normal. I'm sure he didn't want to cause total mayhem during our first shoot. He's just being prepared, right?

_Right._

Before we could say anything else, Tyler finally waltzed onto the set, his minions in tow, drawing everyone's attention. I stood up to join the crowd and Edward followed behind.

He broke down the evening for us and what we would be doing, then we finally got to work.

There were a few things planned for this session, first a couple different recipes to show off my culinary mastery and then a few to spotlight Edwards cluelessness. The evening went by fast and quite smoothly, with only few minor incidents.

That was, until we were almost done.

Edward was moving a saucepan on the stovetop for me while I was grabbing something out of the fridge. He used a dish towel to wrap around the hot handle and in the process of shifting it to the back burner dragged it through the gas flame ….the woosh of the towel going up in flames caught my attention, thankfully the fire was quickly contained as an aide jumped on to the set and doused the flame with an extinguisher. The blush on Edward's cheeks took a little longer to extinguish and we ended the evening on that note, with a very grateful sigh of relief by from Edward.

I wrote my address down for him after we wrapped. He was such a sweet guy that it was getting harder for me deny how much I already liked him. He was such a breath of fresh air compared to the arrogant men that I usually had to interact with at work.

The next day was busy to say the least. Up at four am like always to go the market. After that, it was the Food Network meeting to finalize all of the meals for the six shows we would be filming over the next two weeks. On my walk over to La Push, I passed the specialty shop I mentioned to Edward, and I couldn't help but smile. I actually had time to spare and ventured inside.

Some girls like shoes, some like jewelry, others like bags, most like clothes. However, I, Bella Swan, was a kitchen gadget queen and _Gourmet Garage_ was my Prada. I had little need for the other things and at least my obsession was useful. Well, that's the argument I used to convince myself when I would spend an outlandish amount of money on something in the store. I browsed through the knives deciding which set would be best for Edward if and when I ever brought him here.

I wasn't really planning on buying anything today, but when I saw a green apron that matched Edwards's eyes, I couldn't help myself. Lord knows he needed it. Maybe this would save wardrobe some trouble after our next filming. I stood in front of the register for five minutes debating on whether it was appropriate or not.

_What would he think of this?_

_Was it a gift?_

He did need it for work though. Maybe it was comparable to buying an expensive pen for a businessman? I gave in after the cashier gave me a weird look and bought the apron still battling with myself internally.

I made my way over to La Push afterwards and stashed my purchase in my office. _I didn't have to give it to him._ I reasoned with myself. But I wanted to.

The early dinner shift went by without a hitch until I randomly announced to my kitchen I was leaving at eight. My poor sous-chef Jessica looked panicked, but I knew she could handle it; she was amazing of course, otherwise she wouldn't work for me.

She complained, groaned, whined and begged me to stay for a few minutes and then got eerily quiet.

"Is it because … Oh my god. Bella, do you have a date?!" she said grinning hugely.

I smacked myself on the forehead.

"No. I do not have a date Jessica. Even if I did it wouldn't be any of your business," I huffed defensively.

She only laughed in return.

"Bell-a's got a daaattteeee," she sang into her soup ladle. She had been Angela's willing co-conspirator when it came to getting me out there dating.

"Jessica…" I said sternly. Trying to decide whether to use some authority to quiet her chanting. "It's _NOT_ a date! I'm just … it's just. It's for work; the show. I'm just helping my co-host," I finally spat out.

She didn't have to know he was the hottest man to ever walk the planet.

"Yes Chef Swan. Whatever you say," she said mockingly, still grinning as she stirred her soup.

At least she stopped complaining about my early departure for the evening.

I left La Push promptly at eight, ignoring Jessica's obnoxious giggles.

I made it across town by eight-twenty and was hoping to have some time to freshen up a bit when I noticed him sitting on the stairs leading to my brownstone fiddling with the edge of a paper bag he was holding.

"You're early," I said breathlessly.

It looked like I had startled him, but he recovered quickly.

"To be early is to be on time. To be on time is to be late," he quoted, smiling brightly. "I was excited."

"Oh were you? I thought maybe you'd be getting tired of all this nonstop cooking?"

"Well, the cooking part is okay, but I was more excited about you making dinner actually."

"We, Edward, we are making dinner," I corrected him teasingly as he grimaced.

"If you want it to be anywhere near edible you won't let me touch anything. Really. We haven't had to eat any of that stuff I've worked on so far."

"Don't worry. I promise with my guidance you will be a master in no time and our dinner will be great," I said reassuringly walking up the steps to open the door, pulling him up on the way.

I unlocked the door and started the trek up to the third floor where I resided.

"Fourth floor walk up, jeez," he huffed playfully.

"Yeah well, I eat all day. So this helps keep me in shape," I said honestly.

"Alice and I are on the fifth floor, but we have an elevator."

"Lucky you," I grinned.

I unlocked my door hesitantly. I rarely had people over, let alone men. I swung the door open with one final deep breath and began flipping on lights as I made my way towards the kitchen with Edward trailing behind.

"You're apartment is really great," he said as his eyes scanned the room.

It wasn't all that much really. It was one bedroom and barely 800 square feet but it fit me pretty well. The building was old but it had a lot of character and as soon as I bought the apartment I did a complete renovation; one of the benefits of my recent success. The kitchen was now the main focus of the entire place and that's exactly how I liked it.

Besides my obvious obsession, my kitchen, the living room was decorated in soft blues and whites. My favorite colors, although, I am now starting to become partial to the color green.

The furniture was full and squishy covered in pillows so that when on the very rare occasion I did relax, I did it well. My favorite part about the living room was my book shelves nearly covering one entire wall filled with the most ridiculous assortment of books ranging from cook books, romance, classics, sci-fi … you name it I had it.

"So this is the kitchen…" I did my best Vanna White impersonation pointing to the obvious room. "The living room," I gestured to the left, "Oh yes, and the dining room," I pointed to my small table floating in limbo between the living room and kitchen.

"Beautiful," he said meaningfully, making direct eye contact with me.

_Was he talking about my apartment?_

He took a seat on a stool at the marble island that divided the two rooms and placed his bag on the counter.

"So … what's in the bag?" I asked, too curious now.

"Oh," he blushed.

"Just wine. I couldn't come empty handed. You're taking the time to help me again and make dinner in the process. I can't thank you enough," he smiled as he reached out to touch my hand.

He took the bottle out and handed it to me.

I pulled the bottle of red wine from the bag I read the label surprised, "Wow this is the good stuff …" I commented.

"We'll that is one thing I'm slightly knowledgeable about," he grinned.

I sighed as I put the bottle on the counter.

_Do not fall for him_.

"So what's on the menu tonight chef?" he questioned, breaking the silence.

"Well …" I leaned against the counter and rubbed my hands together fiendishly, "Tonight, we are making my favorite. Our chat yesterday made me realize how long it's been since I've made it."

"Yum."

"Indeed," I agreed, as he got up and joined me in the kitchen.

"Now… I don't want you to get intimidated because really it's so incredibly simple. All we have to do is peel and chop carrots and potatoes, chop some onions and coat and sear the meat. The oven does the rest."

He didn't look convinced.

"Okay big shot, let's get started then …" he rolled up his sleeves and looked like he was about to take on the world.

Thirty five minutes later, a small bag of potatoes, half a bushel of carrots, a few of the dreaded onions, a small roast in the oven and Edward had made his first complete meal.

We laughed our butts off, drank half a bottle of wine and got flour everywhere … again.

He was still laughing as he settled back on the stool, brushing flour off of his shirt.

"I think flour is officially your nemesis," I giggled.

"You aren't kidding," he grinned widely.

"You're knifemanship was above par this evening though!" I said as I sat on the stool beside him and sipped my wine.

"Yes and to think I only peeled away a large potato down to the size on an egg …"

"Well, there was no skin left, so job well done!" I offered as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt so comfortable and warm this close to him.

"This is really good," I said, taking another drink.

"I'm glad you like it. I've actually had that one for awhile," he said as he rested his head on mine and sighed.

"Oh Edward, you should have saved it for something special?"

"This is special. I wanted to thank you."

I could feel his cheek resting on my head move into a smile.

I sat up. I felt so light and happy. Comfortable just being beside him. I had the strongest urge to look into his eyes.

_It's the wine Bella. The wine. Yeah, the wine._

He chewed on his lip as he reached a hand up to brush the hair out of my eyes. I leaned into his warm hand and sighed.

"Bella …" he whispered.

"Hmm?" I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"I would really like to kiss you," he said so softly I barely heard him.

A shiver ran down my spine and I opened my eyes to see his green ones looking directly back into mine.

_Shit._

_

* * *

  
_

Happy Valentine's Day! This is the longest chapter yet!

Thank you to my wonderful beta's for their help, JustJo94 and Ksangi. You wouldn't believe what this story looks like before it gets sent off to them.

Reviews would be so wonderful tonight. It's just me and the computer this evening *sigh* my fella is in Michigan right now.

One last thing! I need your help dear readers. I need some kitchen disaster stories for our Edward! If anyone wants to volunteer any good recipes for the show those would be welcome too. ^_^

I'll give you a sneak peek at next chapter for your donations and reviews as a Valentines present from me to you.

**Oh yeah! Escape to Tortuga is up for voting in the SMC contest!! Check it out and vote pretty please. Links to the story, and voting are in my profile.**


	5. Twilight

**A/N:** I don't down Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to food network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

"_Bella …" he whispered._

"_Hmm?" I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation._

"_I would really like to kiss you," he said so softly I barely heard him. _

_A shiver ran down my spine and I opened my eyes to see his green ones looking directly back into mine._

_Shit._

**CH 5 Twilight**

"_Bella," he softly whispered again, leaning closer. I couldn't say no to him, I wanted this. I knew I did._

"_Bella …" my lips were centimeters away._

"Bella?" he said clearly, rubbing my head.

_Huh?_

I opened my eyes slowly, this wasn't the position I remembered myself being in and there was an annoying beeping going off.

"The roast is beeping," I grumbled unhappily. _I was dreaming?_

"You fell asleep, it was so cute," he grinned.

_Huh, cute? What?_

"Ugh…. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that," I said groggily.

I slid my stool back and stood up quickly, I felt very fuzzy in the head, still a little buzzed from the wine and immensely embarrassed that I had dreamt his request for a kiss. Walking around to the other side of the island I opened the oven to check on the roast.

"You work hard, it's understandable," he said as he followed me into the kitchen.

Today was a long day and I didn't get my usual nap because of the food network meeting.

"You were only out for about five minutes. Maybe I should head out though, and let you get some rest?"

"No way!" I instantly insisted.

_Where did that come from?_

"You worked very hard on this dinner and I want you to enjoy it, plus we still haven't gotten to dessert yet."

"Dessert?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah well, you said strawberries were your favorite, so I picked up the ingredients for strawberry shortcake."

"Ooooh," he nearly drooled, "you are too amazing!"

"I know," I smiled as I pulled out the perfectly cooked roast and set it on the counter. "While we let this cool, we can prepare the strawberries for dessert."

"Oh! That's one of the things I can sort of do," he said casually as he leaned against the counter, watching me.

I pulled out a fresh basket of strawberries from the fridge, retrieved my colander and set it in the sink, grabbed a couple of paring knives from the block along with a cutting board and then went back on the other side of the island to sit down.

The look of confusion on his face was priceless.

"Well, get to work!" I instructed, trying not to laugh.

"All by myself? Are you insane?" He ran his hand through his thick hair and looked around nervously.

"Come on, it's simple. I know you can do it," I encouraged him.

I propped my elbows on the counter, my chin resting in my hands and waited patiently for him to start. He was hesitant at first to say the least, but eventually he stepped up to the opposite side of the counter and got to work. He was concentrating so hard and working so slow, the first few strawberries ended up mangled, but he was doing great for a beginner. Ten minutes later the small basket was empty and the colander full.

"Good job. Just as I expected," I said as I examined his work.

He took one of the larger chunks and popped it into his mouth.

"My fee," he explained after he finished chewing and licked his lips with his trademark smirk firmly planted.

After rinsing the fruit, I put it in a bowl with a little sugar, tucking the bowl away in the refrigerator, and then returned to the counter and started plating our dinner.

"That looks amazing," Edward said as he watched over my shoulder as I carved the meat. I felt his breath on my ear and I shuddered. That dream was really messing with me, the urge to leap onto him was getting harder to resist by the second.

I took the plates to my small dining table and Edward followed behind, carrying the rest of the wine and our glasses.

"Thank you so much for tonight. This looks amazing Bella, really," Edward said softly as he pulled my chair out for me.

"Thank you," I blushed as I took my seat, "It was nothing." He was such a gentleman. I can't remember the last time a man pulled out a chair for me.

_Why does he have to work with me?_

We dug in soon after and the room was filled with sounds of moaning and praises ... coming from Edward. He couldn't get over how good it was, especially because he helped with all of it.

"Really, food I touch is never edible," he laughed, rubbing his now full stomach.

"Well, there is a first time for everything. You know you are only going to get better now because of me?" I boasted.

"I would have never thought," he shook his head, smirking again.

I stood up, and patted his head on the way to the kitchen to get dessert. His hair was so soft, I wanted to turn around and run my fingers through its silky strands.

He stood up with intentions to join me but I motioned for him to stay and told him to relax. I had put him through enough torture for tonight I reasoned with myself. Plus, some desserts were just too easy, so moments later I found myself carrying two bowls full of sliced angel food cake, strawberries and whipped cream.

"So Edward ..." I said as I placed the bowl in front of him, "Tell me about yourself. I know you are a pianist and you are still in school. But what else is there to know?"

"Well..." he said after he swallowed, "like I've told you I'm still a student. This is my last semester actually. I already have a job lined up to teach beginning composition at Columbia in the Fall."

"Wow," it was my turn to be impressed.

"Music has been my entire life until the last few days," he took another large bite of strawberries and whipped cream. There was some cream left on his lips, oh god.

_Pay attention!_

He licked his lip and I twisted my napkin in my hands several times, biting my lip, trying so very, very hard not to jump across the table and lick away the cream myself from his perfect mouth.

"I teach children piano twice a week at one of the children's centers in Brooklyn," he continued. He was like a musical saint or something?

"Hmmm what else?" he thought aloud.

"Oh! One of the bars where I play is just a few blocks from here. Can you believe that? We may have even seen each other before," he mused.

I knew for a fact that I would have remembered if I had ever seen him before.

"I would really love to hear you play sometime," I said honestly, blushing slightly.

"Well ... I could play for you right now if you'd like. There is an older piano in the back room in the bar. I could play for you there if the one up front is taken."

"Really?" Suddenly I felt very much awake.

"Well, I mean, if you aren't too tired?" he asked bashfully.

"No, not at all, I'm definitely feeling more awake right now. I really would love to hear you play."

He finished the last bite of his dessert. I had barely finished mine though.

"There is more if you'd like some?" I said from the table as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh no, I'm stuffed," he replied turning back to the sink. I heard the sound of water running and the soft clanking of dishes and glasses.

_Is he doing my dishes?_

"Edward, you don't have to worry about that. I'll take care of it."

This really was an evening of firsts.

"No way, you stay!" he said as he noticed that I was starting to stand, "I'll take care of this, you finish your dessert. It's the least I can do."

Why does he have to be so perfect?

I sighed sadly as I finished my last bite. Why did I have to be so jaded?

_I know why, and it isn't going to happen again._

I got up to bring my bowl in and to try to help but he shooed me away.

"Nope, go away, relax for a few minutes. Then we can head out when I'm finished in here," he said formidably. He smiled that damn crooked smile of his and I gave in immediately.

"Sir, yes sir!" I teased. "I guess I'll go change," I said as I gestured to my work clothes I still had on from earlier.

"If you insist, I think you look cute in your whites though."

Was he kidding?

"Umm ... okay," I walked away hesitantly.

The second I closed my bedroom door I was running around frantically. I'm usually low maintenance, but that's just because I never go anywhere, especially with a man.

_What do you wear to a piano bar?_

After throwing most of the contents of my closet on the floor I settled on a nice pair of black dress pants, my favorite blue cashmere sweater and a pair of flats. After adding a very minimal amount of makeup I released my hair from its braided prison and quickly ran a brush through it, I was mostly ready and slightly nervous. We've never really interacted outside of a kitchen and I couldn't exactly talk about knives all night.

_Crap!_

By the time I came out, the dishwasher was running and Edward was sitting on the couch, flipping through one of the cooking magazines I had on the coffee table.

"Ready?" he asked, as he placed the magazine back on the table.

"Yep," I replied quickly, even more nervous than I was before, if that was humanly possible.

We grabbed our jackets and bundled up for the cold weather that awaited us outside, and made our way downstairs, side by side.

"So teaching, is that what you want to do with the rest of your life?" I pried as we walked down the brightly lit streets.

"Yeah, it's what I've been working towards all these years. There's nothing I love doing more than playing my piano, or composing ..." he trailed off.

"So how does the show fit in with your master plan?" I asked, fascinated by this gorgeous man.

"Well, that's a good question..." he was silent for a few moments after that.

"I guess it doesn't really fit in with the whole 'life plan' but it's just so different and fun. Besides, it gives me the opportunity to learn new things, and I love learning new things. It's unexpected, but in a good way. Never in a million years did I think I would be chosen when Alice made me apply."

He looked down at me smiling as I huddled closer to him, trying to escape the chilling breeze that whipped around the buildings.

"And my co-host happens to be the most amazing, talented and beautiful chef I've ever had the fortune to meet. I would be insane not to follow this through."

I blushed at his compliment which was kind of nice because my cheeks weren't as cold now.

_What do I say to that though? He thinks I'm beautiful?_

"Th-thanks," I stuttered through my chattering teeth and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to keep me warm.

It was odd how 'Kitchen Edward' and 'Real World Edward' were so different. When he was in the kitchen he was curious, wide eyed, naive and so innocent. But once he was removed from the heat of the kitchen, Edward was ... confident, sure of himself, comfortable in his surroundings and brave. His posture and demeanor was different as well, he stood taller and spoke more eloquently.

_Would Kitchen Edward call me beautiful as he wrapped his arm around me?_

Either way, I liked them both ... a lot. It was becoming much, much harder trying to deny it.

We were rounding the corner when I saw the bright blue neon sign of 'Twilight'. _Wow ... he plays here?!_ Suddenly I was the shy and nervous one. This was awkward. I wasn't shy and I wasn't nervous, at least not while I was in my world, my kitchen.

He opened the door for me and I was instantly encased by the warmth that was trapped inside the building. I walked past him and into the club.

I had never actually come in here before but I knew about it and walked past it almost daily. According to Angela, this place always had really amazing live music. Hah, I wonder if she was talking about Edward?

The bar was pretty full and the sounds of soft classical music filled the air as couples mingled and patrons laughed. The atmosphere was wonderful; the lighting was subdued but not dark. Polished brass sconces were hung sporadically on the walls creating a soft warm glow. And there in the back of the club, sitting on a slightly raised platform was a highly polished black baby grand piano.

"Have a seat," he gestured to a small table near the piano covered with a crisp white table cloth. "I'm just going to go see if Billy minds if I play for a bit tonight."

I took off my jacket and placed it on the back of the chair, feeling warm and comfortable. He didn't take long to return and when he did I was graced with a bright smile on his handsome face.

"Okay, were in, looks like Randy called in sick tonight, so it's all ours. Drinks are on Billy too. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy to see me," he chuckled.

He reached his hand out for mine to help me up and lead me to the piano that glistened under the low lighting. It was a spectacular and elegant piece of machinery, , even if I didn't know anything about how it worked.

He sat on the bench and brushed his long fingers over the keys ever so softly as if saying greeting a long, lost loved one. He reminded me of myself in this moment. He looked like how I felt like I was in the kitchen, like it was the one place I could be myself and I felt whole. This is what he looked like now, sitting there so perfectly. So content.

He looked over at me after a brief moment; I was still standing there admiring him in his element though. He patted a spot on the bench next to him.

"Oh no, I couldn't ..." I immediately spat out.

"Oh come on Bella, live a little. Sit with me. Its comfy I promise ..." he patted the soft bench again bouncing slightly. Honestly I couldn't say no to him.

I stood on the raised platform where he looked so natural and serene, whereas I felt like a fish out of water. Was this how he felt in my kitchen? I couldn't help but notice all the eyes on us and I blushed again. When I was in reach he grabbed my hand and I felt that same electrical current from the very first time we met. There was something different about him, something so much more than any other man I've ever met before.

He pulled me down softly to join hm on the piano bench, smiling the whole time.

"I'm happy you asked me to play for you," he said as he looked down at me. He sat so straight and proud, I don't even think my spine could sit so proper, at least not for very long.

"Any requests?"

"Hmm ... not that I can think of, surprise me," and with those few words he was off, playing although there was not a scrap of sheet music in sight.

"Wow," I said quietly under my breath as his fingers flew so effortlessly across the shiny white keys. It was the sweetest, most calming melody I had ever heard. I had never heard anything like it before.

His eyes closed as his body swayed ever so slightly with the melody. He was in his element. This was the real Edward. He made it look as effortless as breathing as his fingers danced the most intricate patterns across the keys. I sat there truly enraptured. This man, this music, it was amazing and beautiful. There was so much depth and emotion contained in the song filling the air that at one point I had almost found myself reduced to tears.

Eventually the song faded and his fingers slowed, playing as soft as a whisper as the last note was struck.

His eyes slowly opened and a smile danced on his lips. He sighed deeply and looked over at me. My mouth was open in shock and several people were applauding.

"Edward," I whispered, "wow ... that was ... the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. You are truly amazing!"

"Thank you," he said quietly and humbly.

"What was that you played?" Whatever it was I had to buy the CD, though I'm sure nothing compared to hearing him play it live.

"Well, it just kind of came to me. When you were sleeping earlier, I had such a strong urge to play something, you ..inspired me. You inspired that," he finished hesitantly, blushing slightly.

"Oh my," the tears that had threatened earlier traitorously escaped.

"Thank you Edward," I said quietly as he hesitantly wiped the offending tear away.

"You're welcome Bella," he answered softly, as his hand lingered on my cheek.

He smirked again, reassuringly andstarted playing again, something happier, but still sweet. I think he was trying to make me stop crying. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling more at place with him each moment.

He continued to play for at least another hour, transitioning from one song to the next effortlessly as I sat quietly at his side just enjoying his amazing gift. I had never had such a wonderful evening in my life.

It was nearing midnight when he slowed to a stop.

"Oh jeez," he said as he shook his head. "I can't believe where the time went. I'm so sorry I've kept you up so late Bella."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, sitting up now. "This was the best evening I've had in the longest time, please don't apologize."

"Really?" he grinned.

"Really," I nodded. "Edward, you truly are gifted, thank you for playing for me I loved every minute of it," I said truthfully.

"You're welcome," he mumbled. "We should get you home though. We've got a show to shoot tomorrow and I really don't look forward to the prospect of being yelled at by Alice for keeping you out all night and making you look tired," he said, cringing slightly.

"She's really something else, isn't she.?"

"You're telling me," he said as he stood and lifted my jacket, holding it out for me to slip on.

"What a gentleman you are Edward Cullen," I said playfully.

"Well, my mother taught me well," he retorted as he buttoned up his own jacket.

We exited my now favorite piano spot in the city and walked the short distance back to my apartment. I hid behind Edward most of the way trying to avoid the bone chilling wind while he teased and laughed at me the whole way.

"I'm sensitive to the cold, I can't help it. I spend all my time in a hot kitchen," I said defensively as I stomped up my steps and Edward trailed behind, still laughing.

"But still, you've lived in New York how long? You should be used to it by now."

"Yeah yeah yeah," I said as I stuck out my tongue, pulling out my keys.

"I hate for the night to end ..." he said moments later.

"Yeah, me too. I really had a wonderful time with you tonight."

"Me too. That's not normal for me," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I said looking up into his sparkling green eyes. He was so close now.

"I guess ... um, well, I guess I'll see you in a few hours ..." he trailed off, biting his lip.

"Mhhmm," I mumbled, transfixed by his lips.

_Kiss me ... please. If there is a god .... shit…wait ... no! Don't._

"Bella?" my name leaving his lips was like a song.

"Hm?" I said as I diverted my eyes. He stepped closer.

"I know this is fast and I can't believe I'm saying this but, um ... well, I really like you."

Suddenly, it was warming up out here.

"I like you too Edward," I said so quietly I was almost hoping he didn't hear me.

"There's something I'd like to try,if you don't mind," he pleaded as he leaned his perfect red lips closer to mine.

"Yeah," I breathed.

Ever so softly, as if he were afraid he would hurt me, he brushed the lips I had been fantasizing about for days against my own.

I claim no responsibility for what happened next.

My mouth pushed back against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my level. My thoughts were comprised of _closer_ and _more_. Oh God, he was reacting so pleasantly in return as his arms slid around my waist pulling me closer to him. I wanted to stay in this moment forever as his soft, warm lips moved so perfectly against mine. This was better than heaven, better than food, or cooking and strawberry shortcake.

_Remember Laurent Bella?_ The evil self loathing part of my brain thought.

I instantly froze.

* * *

Coming up next is some drama, and a little jealousy.... Uh oh ....

Sorry this took a little longer than expected. Hope it was worth the wait! Next chapter will be up by Thursday hopefully.

Thanks a million to my super beta's Ksangi and JustJo94 for editing this beast. They make my story so shiny and pretty. ^_^ I'm such a lucky girl to have their help!

Oh goodness, and you reviewers are some kind of awesome! Thanks for all the nice comments last chapter.

I think the review for a preview worked pretty well last chapter, so lets go for it again. Soooo then, show some love, and I'll show you a sneek peek of next chapter.


	6. Cougar

**A/N:** I don't down Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to food network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

_Remember Laurent Bella?_ The evil self loathing part of my brain thought.

I instantly froze.

**CH 6**

_Why, why, why?_

I couldn't do this. God, I liked him so much, but I _really_ couldn't do this.

"Edward," I nearly sobbed as I reluctantly pulled away. I placed my hands flat on his jacket clad chest and stepped back, pushing him and his warm lips away. He finally got that I was no longer responding and looked into my misty eyes, horrified.

"Oh god, Bella. I'm so sorry," he shook his head, stepping out of our embrace. "I didn't mean to come on so strong ... there's just something about you, I couldn't control myself."

He looked so ashamed. It was entirely my fault, though, I wanted him to kiss me, and I wanted more. Until _he_ flashed in my mind.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry Edward. I ..." God this was not going to be easy. _This will hurt him._ "I, uh ... well, I really like you, I told you that. But, I just can't do this. We work together, and it's just not a good idea."

I was so fucking lame.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I completely understand, this is your life and you are nothing but professional."

"I wish I could..." I trailed off.

"Yeah ...I mean, its okay. Don't worry about it," he straightened his jacket as he looked away from me running his hand through his hair.

_I hurt him._

I was pushing this amazing man away, but I had to; for my own sanity. Besides, I was happy with my life, I didn't want him to come along and change everything that I had worked so hard to establish. Did I?

"If all you want is for us to be is friends, then I can handle that Bella. I'd rather be your friend than nothing at all."

He brushed the hair out of my face, and looked at me so sincerely as I tried not to cry for the second time tonight.

"Thank you Edward."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly, and turned to leave.

He brought up a hand to wave and then shoved it back into his pocket, and walked off into the night.

"Goodnight," I waved as I stood inside the front door and watched him walk away.

Laurent … that fucking French, backstabbing, heart breaking, bread baking bastard. I hated him, but at this moment that hate grew tenfold, if that was possible.

I trudged up the stairs, hating myself the farther I walked away from Edward.

_This is going to be so awkward tomorrow. _

I could just see how that lovely conversation would go…

_"Oh hi Edward, I have to tell you that last night I wanted to jump your bones but since having my heart shattered I've become a screwed up workaholic that can't handle any semblance of a relationship, sorry … haha …. So hey how 'bout those Mets?" _

I played out the scene over and over again in my head … this was not going to be fun.

I walked through my apartment turning off lights and ended up in my inner sanctum, the kitchen. I felt a smile spread across my face as I saw what Edward had left behind, a clean kitchen.

_He's perfect, Bella, you idiot._

Dragging myself down the hall shaking my head in frustration I entered my bedroom and flopped down onto my bed fully clothed. I was too tired for this crap.

Three hours later my alarm was screaming for my attention, I moved like a zombie as I headed out to the market to set up the deliveries for the day. This was the first time I truly wanted to ignore the shrieking alarm and just go back to sleep. I wanted to lie in bed all day and feel sorry for myself, but I couldn't. I'm living my dream, that means putting up with the good, the bad and the rotten. Right now this was the worst.

I was grumpy and snappy, I almost didn't get the lobsters I was fighting over with a chef from another restaurant. But I won in the end, because I can channel the filthy mouth of my inner drunken sailor when I need it and I can be pretty intimidating when necessary. Also, it doesn't hurt that John the lobster guy, along with his grandson have the serious hot's for me.

I stomped the whole way back home with a scowl on my face and went straight to bed. I didn't have to be to the studios until 3 and there was no way I was going to go near a kitchen today. Someone might lose an eye.

_You're being awfully melodramatic Bella_ … that snarky inner voice told me.

_Well, you're the one that reminded me of Laurent_, I snapped back at myself.

_Because you are afraid of intimacy and of being hurt again, you wiener. Also, you are bossy, and controlling, and you don't like that you can't control your own emotions with this guy._

I seriously needed to go back to bed, if for nothing than to shut up my inner voice, I was really starting to freak myself out.

Two in the afternoon and eight blissful hours of sleep later, I was feeling slightly better. Better in the sense that I wasn't as grumpy or tired, but still mad at myself.

_Maybe after the show was over we could work something out? _

I was pretty sure I could handle Edward just a little better if I didn't have the whole co-worker thing fogging up my brain. Then he would just be a guy and I would just be a girl, and we would just … be happy and together?

_Yeah right._

I trudged my way over to my shower. I took my time today, it was my television debut after all. I wasn't going to let my silly little emotions get me off my game entirely, was I?

Thirty minutes later, I was ready to walk out the door to the waiting taxi. The ride was quick and painless and much warmer than walking.

When I got out at the studio entrance I had butterflies, but I couldn't quite pin-point what was causing them. Was it because Edward would be there, or because this was my first real show, the first day of actual filming?

_Maybe it's all the above?_

I made my way stealthily to the elevators, cue Mission Impossible music, and then to my dressing room. I was avoiding Edward, and I knew it.

I was afraid to see him because I knew I'd still feel that pull towards him and because I knew I couldn't reciprocate the pull, at least not yet.

With a soft click I closed the dressing room door behind me and sighed in relief, only to be shocked into silence at the sight of several flower arrangements placed around the room.

They were from my friends, family, co-workers, and some of the Food Network high- ups. All wishing congratulations and good luck with the show. On my desk sat a single plume of freesia as well, lying on top of a folded piece of paper.

I went to that one first, picking up the beautiful fragrant flower and inhaled the sweet aroma. I unfurled the note that accompanied it.

_Thank you for such a wonderful evening and Thank you for wanting to be my friend. _

_ -Edward_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I chanted to myself as I smacked myself in the forehead with the simple card with the elegant script.

"Uhhh Bella … are you okay?" Angela asked from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin; I didn't even hear her come in.

I quickly tucked the card into my back pocket.

"Yeah … uh … just forgot my … you know …," I bumbled, with a huge fake smile on my face.

"If you say so," she said as she sat gracefully in a nearby chair. She was never one to pry or force me to talk. That was one of the things I loved most about her.

"So, today's the big day. Are you excited?"

"Of course I am," I mumbled from my makeup chair, facing away from her staring at the pretty little white flower.

"Hmm, then why aren't you acting like it?"

"What do you mean?" I swiveled the chair around to face her and tried to put on my best fake smile.

"Bella, I know you better than anyone. You know that you are a terrible liar, so don't even try. You're going to end up telling me anyway…so….fess up."

I groaned.

"Fine … Edward and I kissed last night …" I trailed off. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"I KNEW IT!" she laughed out loud, jumping up and down.

I cringed away from her.

"Wait ... why aren't you jumping with me! I knew there was something between you two."

"I'm not jumping with you because I told him I couldn't, we're co-workers and it's just better this way."

"Are you joking?" she screeched at me, "I know, its heat stroke from spending too much time near an open flame, right?"

"No."

She smacked me in the back of the head. Hard.

"Bella, he's the finest man either of us has probably seen in our lives. He's sweet, charming, a total gentleman. I honestly can't find one flaw in him, minus the whole 'I can't cook thing', but even in that department he's just cute and helpless and what woman doesn't like that?"

She looked at me through squinted eyes and shot angry glances at me.

"You are ridiculous … this isn't because of Laurent is it?"

"No … yes … probably. I don't know Angela." I mumbled.

"Bella, seriously?" She was crossing her arms and looking at me as if I was nuts. I was. I knew I was.

"I don't want to talk about it," I cut her off before she could go into this any deeper. I didn't want to talk it about it five years ago and I sure as hell don't want to talk about it now.

"If you say so," she huffed and flopped back in her chair, pulling out her blackberry, typing furiously. Oh god, she was going to tell Rose. Great.

"Knock, knock," Alice's bright face poked in through the door.

"Hey Alice."

As soon as she walked into the room she stood frozen for a moment, looking between me and Angela and scrunched up her nose.

"Uh oh … why do I feel bad vibes!? What happened?!"

I shot Angela daggers. I didn't want her squealing to anyone else, especially to Edward's sister.

She smiled at me evilly. _No she wouldn't._

"Well … Bella kissed …," before she could finish I leapt out of my chair onto her and attempted to cover her mouth.

She laughed hysterically as I tried desperately just to keep her quiet.

"E …."

_Shit._

I tried one last time to cover her mouth to the best of my ability, but she was about five inches taller and definitely a lot stronger.

"Edward!!" She finally screamed, prying my hands away from her face.

"Ughhhh," I slumped to the floor, exhausted, and frustrated.

"Oh I knew it!!!" Alice screamed as she jumped up and down happily.

"Knew what?" I sighed, picking myself up off of the floor.

"That you and Edward would get together … you two are so perfect for each other."

"Well, not so much. Edward is perfect, but I'm not. I told him we couldn't. We work together and well you know that just isn't a good idea and I've worked hard to get this show..." I murmured, making up lame excuses.

"What she means is that she's got man issues, and five years ago was seriously screwed over under and through by the last guy she dated from work…. Did I mention that it was….FIVE YEARS AGO!" Angela explained.

"Awww Bella. Edward really likes you though, and he's such a great guy!" Alice said remorsefully as her eyes darted back and forth between us.

"I know Alice."

"Then, how could …. oh it doesn't matter … you'll work it out," she said confidently.

_Is there something she knew that I didn't? _

"Soooo, I have to be out there in twenty minutes," I congratulated myself as I artfully changed the subject. I hated talking about this stuff. I was the most anti-girl talk talker … ever?

Alice let out a frustrated sigh and began to work her pixie magic on my hair and makeup. I looked stunning, as usual, by the time she was done. I changed quickly into my wardrobe as she headed out with a wave and a "good luck" followed by an all knowing smirk.

_Strange little woman._

Angela and I then walked to the set. I was afraid to see him, to feel things for him, to be near him.

I sighed as we joined the waiting crowd.

I spotted Edward walking in our direction and wanted to hide behind Angela. That was a little too immature even for me, so I stood tall and watched him casually make his way over to us.

"Hey," He smiled, looking down at me.

"Hi …"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

_Not about the show though_.

"Me too. I hope I don't mess up today too bad."

"You'll do great," I smiled, trying to encourage him. He was Kitchen Edward now.

_So cute. Sigh._

"Thank you for the flower by the way. I love freesias."

"You do?" he smiled, "It reminded me of you. Is it okay that I did that?" He asked hesitantly, looking away ashamed.

I felt like such a bitch.

_Stay strong Bella. Just for a while longer. Six shows. Five, after today…_

"I loved it Edward, of course it's okay. Friends give friends flowers all the time," I cringed at the word.

So did he.

I tried to stop drooling at how amazing he looked in his white button up and dark jeans when I realized I actually had something to give to him as well.

He would definitely need the apron tonight with that shirt.

"Be right back."

I was happy I made that stop at my office at La Push this morning. Friends can give friends aprons, right?

_If he can give me flowers out of friendship, then I can give him the apron. _

I walked quickly back to my dressing room and dug through my overstuffed bag and found the emerald green apron on the bottom.

_It's okay Bella. You can do this. Just friends._

I made my way back out to the still gathering crowd and stood next to Edward.

"So …"

"Welcome back," he said as he gazed into the crows trying to see what everyone else was looking at and chatting excitedly about.

"Thanks, um, so … I kind of got you something the other day," I said, blushing furiously.

He looked down at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"You did?"

"Yeah, well … just something for work. Nothing special at all really," I said as I fondled the bag handle in my hand.

"So um, here you go."

Poor Edward. I was sending some crazy mixed signals and I knew it.

"Hmm …" he hummed as he opened the bag and pulled out the contents.

He laughed when he saw what it was. He unfolded the apron and held it out to look at it properly.

"Wow, thanks Bella."

"Yeah, well I thought you might need it. Especially with that shirt," I teased.

He rolled his eyes in response.

"At least if its flour that I'm spilling everywhere again it won't show so bad on this shirt."

The chatter was getting louder and then I heard Tyler's voice above the noise.

"Afternoon everyone." He said loudly. I still couldn't see him with several people in front of me. I shifted my position to finally get a clear view.

There was a platinum blonde woman at his side. _So that's what all the chatter was about. _ She was quite good looking … for an older woman. Her hair was cut into a very precise bob, clothed in obviously designer wear from head to toe. She looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it yet…

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to Irina Gorbachova. She is one of our newest executives here at Food Network. This project has been a special interest of hers for some time now. So everyone give her a big welcome today, she will be sitting in to watch how the first show goes."

_Irina Gorbachova!?_

_Holy Crow! _

She was one of Russia's finest chefs, male or female. She was an idol of sorts for me, one of the few women out there that gave me hope that I could make a real name for myself…..and I couldn't believe I was finally about to meet her.

Tyler started breaking down how we were going to start off the show and sent people to their respective positions.

"Bella, Edward. Come on over, I want you to meet Irina," Tyler waved us over. I couldn't believe I was getting butterflies.

"Irina, I would like to officially introduce our stars. This is our chef, Bella Swan," he gestured towards me.

I held out my hand to shake hers but she wasn't even paying attention to me. She was totally eyeballing Edward.

_Are you kidding me?_

Tyler, sensing her interest quickly introduced Edward.

"This is Edward Cullen, the show's co-host."

She looked at him as if he was a tall glass of water and she had been stranded in the desert for a week.

_That bitch._

Suddenly she didn't seem too amazing anymore. Her face was unusually tight … and lips too full to be natural. Those poor oversized excuses for breasts made me want to pop them with one of my knives. She was a cougar if I ever saw one.

_Whoaaa Bella. Calm down. _

"Edvard, eets so vonderful to finally meet you," she said in her heavy Russian accent.

_Hmpf, bet that's fake too._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too Miss Gorbachova," he replied shaking her over manicured hand.

_How does she cook with nails like that?_

"Edvard dahlink, plez call me Irina," she said rolling her "r's" with a girlish giggle. Oh god, I swear I'm about to barf.

I had to break this up, Edward was already looking uncomfortable.

"Irina, I can't tell you how much I have admired your work in the industry," I interrupted.

Ah, now she was noticed me. She scanned me briefly, obviously sizing me up.

"Vy tenk you Bella dear," she said dismissively; still focused entirely on Edward.

Suddenly, I was reminded of the disappointment I felt when I realized Santa Claus wasn't real. I had always wanted to meet Irina someday and here she was brushing me off and fawning all over my Edward.

What a whore, I didn't like it. _Mine …_

I kept up a pleasant façade though, only because she was at the top of the food chain and I was still somewhere close to the bottom.

"Oookay, well then. Let's get to work people!" Tyler said loudly with a clap.

Edward looked relieved as he backed away from the Russian Cougar.

_Hmm, I wonder if those horrid red claws are retractable?_

Edward and I took our places on the kitchen set while an assistant pulled out a chair for Irina to watch.

"Yikes," Edward said quietly under his breath.

I couldn't help but laugh and quickly covered it with a fake cough.

He was looking down at me as he grinned and I felt my insides squirm. There was no mistaking what was causing my nervousness.

The kitchen set was already prepared for us, all the ingredients we would need were pulled out minus, the refrigerated items.

"You ready for this?" I asked as Edward slipped on his apron.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he sighed.

"QUIET ON THE SET," someone yelled.

This was almost it. Butterflies, hell California Condors …, but from a different source.

I mentally prepared what we were cooking and visualized the steps that were going to be doing in my head, as a few aides scurried around the set getting the last few things ready.

We stood on our marks, and the teleprompter flickered to life. _This is it._

The introduction music started to play.

I took a deep breath and reached my hand over to Edwards and squeezed it briefly.

"In three … two … one…" The director was counting down.

Xxx

Xx

X

Three hours later I was sitting in the back of a taxi with Angela, on the way to the "highly anticipated" party.

I couldn't help but reminisce about the filming today. Everything went absolutely perfect. Edward was smooth, eloquent, just … perfection. He spoke in all the right spots, asked all the right questions, helped in all the right places.

He was clueless, yet, not quite as bumbling as he had been just a few days ago.

Our meal turned out really great; we actually ate a few bites during the last few seconds of the show as the cameras faded out.

I'd never seen anyone look so relieved in my life as the director finally called a wrap. I couldn't deny how perfect Edward was for the show, how perfect we worked together.

The only sour spot was Irina undressing him with her eyes during the first half of the filming. I took great joy in the fact that, eventually, she left. Apparently she quickly grew bored when she was not the center of attention.

"Today was a big success," Angela commented, looking out the window. Flurries were swirling in the air as we cruised down the brightly lit streets.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. Still not feeling too chatty, I couldn't shake the feeling I got when I saw Irina's shameless flirting with Edward.

_Was it jealousy?_

Could I be jealous of something that wasn't mine? And if I were jealous, did that mean I really did want him as my own?

_Of course you want him as your own you doofus. Shut up, remember Laurent. I hate emotions .They show weakness._

We pulled up to an impressively tall building with a doorman outside shivering in the cold.

_Rich people … hmpf._

"Niiiice," Angela said in awe as she stepped out of the cap and I followed behind.

"Yep, so nice," I sighed as I followed her into the building after she paid for the cab.

"Hey guys!" a familiar male voice called from the street then joining us as we walked into the building.

"Oh, hi Ben," Angela blushed. _No way. Angela never blushes._

I finally remembered how I recognized the voice. He was one of the camera men for the show. I didn't see his face often because it was behind a camera.

I let the two of them talk while I followed behind, pulling down the too short, uncomfortable skirt to the dress Angela insisted I wear.

"No pants Bella! This is an important party, full of important people that you want to do your best to impress. The greatest way to do that is by looking your best," she said while throwing very expensive cocktail dresses at me from a small boutique we visited after filming wrapped.

The elevator ride was filled with awkward flirting between the two of them and I was ready to bolt as soon as we reached the top floor.

I guess being a major network producer pays well….

By the time we got there it was obvious the party was already going at full steam. The large living room was full of people in various states of inebriation and we were only 45 minutes late. I blamed Angela. The apartment was posh to say the least, though it was obvious most of the furnishings were cleared out to make room for the gathering.

There was a bar on one side of the room, and a long table full of obviously catered food. A DJ was set up in a corner next to a wall of vast windows overlooking the city.

Much to my displeasure, Angela guided me around the room after we left Bens side. We hopped from one "very important" person to the next. I wasn't interested in the people side of the entertainment business so I let her do most of the talking as I scanned the room for Edward.

When I finally spotted him I almost wished I hadn't. Irina was there, hanging all over him, trying to keep his attention as he looked around seemingly disinterested.

_Russian Cougar bitches. _

Our eyes met from across the room and he looked desperate. _Poor guy._

Why all of a sudden did I have a strong urge to pull her out her over processed hair and shove it down her throat?

I wish I had the guts to save him. But I didn't, I was too busy being pulled all over the room by Angela in the first place.

One hour later and too many horrendously boring conversations behind me, I headed for the bar.

I was uncomfortable, and I couldn't help but notice the annoying women who kept flocking to Edward. Every time I almost went over to talk to him someone else would beat me too him. Irina seem almost a constant throughout the evening much to my displeasure.

I was jealous.

I had never in my life been jealous and the horrible urge to smack down any girl near him scared me.

I wish I had some claim over him, then I could pull him away and keep him to myself; I thought as I took a large swig of some colorful drink the bartender handed me.

_Hmm where s the wine when I needed it?_

I scanned the room again in search of Angela and when I spotted her in a corner talking to Ben I was relieved to find her distracted.

I knew I couldn't leave yet, but I sure as hell could hide. I made my way towards the area of the apartment I suspected to be the kitchen; a small sanctuary in this sea of madness and 'very important people'.

I entered the room to see it was just as busy as the rest of the house, but in a totally different glorious way. The kitchen was bustling with activity, but in a familiar comfortable way. I liked it much more in here. These were my people.

I walked up to the high counter top lined with stools and took a seat.

"Mind if I hang out in here for awhile?" I asked the man on the other side of the bar who was obviously in charge of orchestrating tonight's mini feast.

"Huh…" he turned around, finally noticing me.

I think he was about to tell me to shoo until he noticed who I was.

"Chef Swan?" He asked hesitantly.

I nodded with a smile. It was nice to know there were people out there who knew my name too and the good part about that was I wasn't a bitch. Unlike someone else I met earlier.

"Well you certainly may stay, maybe even give a few pointers here and there," he winked. "My kitchen is your kitchen," he said pleasantly bowing at the waist and waving his arm towards the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured me a glass. This was much better than the fruity umbrella fairy drinks being served out there.

I spent the next hour hiding away in the kitchen, laughing and helping here and there when asked. It was actually quite fun.

I thought about Edward a lot, and who was probably attacking him. I wondered if he would take up any offers since he probably thought I wasn't interested in him. Would it be Irina? Oh god I hoped not. She would just love to get her claws sunk into him though, I just knew it.

I sighed as I finished my fourth glass … or was that the third?

I lost count awhile ago, but the chef just kept topping my glass off.

Someone dropped a spoon in a pot and suddenly I thought it was the funniest thing I'd ever heard.

_Yep, I am drunk. Great._

I sighed as I slouched in my chair. I was ready to go home and pass out, so happy that tomorrow I didn't have to wake up early. The one day of the week that was mine, and mine alone.

"Bella?" I heard that oh so familiar velvety voice call from behind me. My heart jumped as I turned around to see him grinning at me.

"I had a feeling you would be in here," he smiled as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, that party is for squares," I slurred slightly, as I blushed although, I had no idea why.

"No kidding. I can't believe you left me in there all alone …" he teased.

"You didn't look alone."

He grimaced.

"I'm ready to get out of here, how about you?" he said as he leaned against the door and ran his long fingers through his hair.

"Yeah," I replied, hopping off of my stool very ungracefully and laughing my butt off.

He reached out a hand to steady me and a more warm and fuzzy feeling erupted inside.

"Walk me … home … out … yeah home?"

"I think I better, I wouldn't want some stranger taking advantage of you," he grinned crookedly as he held out his arm for him.

"Good! Let's go!" I sang happily, attaching my arm to his and pulling him towards the exit as I waved to the kitchen workers.

"See ya guys!"

I was happy he would be leaving with me. The thought of any other woman even leaving with him at the same time made me feel sick. But that could have also been because I had drunk too much.

I didn't know.

We said goodbye to a few people as we walked towards to exit and I waved to Angela who was still in the very same corner chatting up Ben. I bet she wasn't going to go home tonight either. I laughed to myself.

At last, we were out of the apartment and Edward pushed the down button for the elevator.

I got a tingly feeling at the thought of another elevator ride with him.

Mmmmm elevators.

Screw being coworkers, I wanted Edward Cullen to be mine.

* * *

Finally!!!

I've been trying to post this for the last day or so!

Does anyone know what the heck has been goin on with fanfic? I've heard/read some crazy rumors.

Anywhooo, thanks for being patient with me guys. Hope this chapter was worth the wait, this is now the longest chapter so far. ^_^

**Oh yes, and like always, review for a preview!** Chapter seven is halfway done ...

It's an Edward POV! I love Edward POV. *sigh*

Thanks to my wonderful beta's JustJo94 and Ksangi!


	7. Help?

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to Food Network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

_At last we were out of the apartment and Edward pushed the down button for the elevator._

_I got a tingly at the thought of another elevator right with him._

_Mmmmm elevators. _

_Screw being coworkers, I wanted Edward Cullen to be mine._

**CH 7 Help?**

EPOV ….

I had been trying to get away from Irina the whole evening, every two minutes she was running her hands down my back, touching my hair or wrapping her arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer. This woman had serious personal space issues.

I was looking forward to this evening, even if it was only to spend a few minutes with Bella outside of the kitchen. Last night was difficult to say the least, but I couldn't resist the constant pull that I felt towards her.

If she wanted me to be her friend I was willing to do that, but I knew I wanted her. I would wait; there was no doubt that I would, because I knew she felt the same pull that I did. I felt it in her kiss and saw it in her eyes; she had said it all without uttering a single word.

Angela gave me the heads up without saying much about Bella's past so I knew she was hesitant about men. I just had to be patient.

I could be patient, I've been waiting so long to feel this way about someone, and to have it happen so fast, so unexpectedly, was a shock to say the least. But I could, would, be patient. I will wait for my Bella.

I was scanning the room in search for her. She had been accompanied by Angela for most of the evening but now Angela was off chatting with Ben and I didn't see her anywhere.

Irina was blabbing in my ear again, telling me how much potential she thought I had, how wonderful it would be if we worked together, how honored she would be to guide me with her experience. Her subtlety really needed work and I swear I was about to vomit as a result from her forwardness. I had tried to politely disentangle myself from her blood red claws all evening without any luck.

_Time to use my charms…_

"Irina, your drink is practically empty, why don't you let me get you a refill?" I smoothly asked, using my most dazzling smile.

I received a blinding white smile in return … veneers. I shuddered.

_Isn't any part of her real?_

"Of courze Edvard dahlink, " she cooed in return, leaning on my shoulder as she passed me her glass.

"Great, see you in a few," I waved as I made my escape.

To quote Martin Luther King, Jr., I was "Free at last."

_Now to find Bella._

I searched most of the apartment for her and it seemed she was missing. Angela was still here though I didn't think she would let Bella leave this early if she was anything like Alice.

Think, think … hmmmm.

_The kitchen!_

It was the one placed I hadn't looked, and now that I was thinking, it was the most obvious place.

I tailed a waitress that just dropped off a tray of food on the main table hoping she would lead me in the right direction.

Sure enough she opened a door that most certainly looked like a kitchen, and there was Bella sitting on a stool looking beautiful as ever, giggling as she sipped her wine.

I stood there still for a few moments contemplating what I wanted to do.

Friends, friends, friends … ugh, why did she have to say the 'F' word? I sighed as I discovered that I was still rooted to my spot in the dark hallway.

Another waiter left the large kitchen and looked at me as if I were mental just standing there staring at the door, trying to build up the nerve to go in and talk to her. She was the most addictive person I've ever encountered. I missed her even though it hadn't been long since we last spoke. I heard another giggle come from the room. _That's it, I'm going in._

I opened the door slowly, peeking in at her. She was sitting on the stool still smiling lazily as the chef across from her did some fancy move with the sautee pan, sending its contents into the air. _Show off._

"Bella?" I finally built up the nerve to say her name, drawing her attention. She turned to look at me, smiling brightly. My heart leapt. "I had a feeling you would be in here," I explained.

"Yeah, that party is for squares," she slurred. She was drunk. I chuckled to myself, so cute.

"No kidding. I can't believe you left me in there all alone …" I teased as she blushed. I wish she had been the one occupying my evening.

"You didn't look alone," she said with some bitterness in her voice. _Is that jealousy?_ It gave me hope even though the thought of my evening made me grimace.

"I'm ready to get out of here, how about you?" I said quickly, trying to change the subject, not wanting to get my hopes up. I ran my hands through my hair nervously, wishing she was as eager to leave as I was.

"Yeah," she replied, hopping off of her stool ungracefully, nearly collapsing.

I reached out just in time to catch her and she shivered, but smiled up at me thankfully.

"Walk me … home … out … yeah home?" she mumbled.

"I think I better, I wouldn't want some stranger taking advantage of you," I replied honestly and smiled at her, offering my arm to her at the same time.

"Good! Let's go!" she sung as she entwined her arm in mine. This was a different Bella than the one I was used too. She seemed so carefree and unburdened. What made her so standoffish in the first place was something I was incredibly curious about. _Would she tell me?_

"See ya guys!" she waved as I lead her out of the room. I couldn't wait to have her alone.

We said our goodbyes to our fellow party goers, and I very carefully avoided Irina as we slipped out of the front door. As soon as the door was shut behind us I felt immediate and immense relief.

I pushed the down button but instantly wished we would have taken the stairs. The last time we were in an elevator was … uncomfortable to say the least. Images, oh Bella against the wall, legs wrapped around my waist, and kissing me feverishly assaulted my mind. Very … uncomfortable.

_Friends. Friends, Edward. Don't think about the kiss, or elevators, or Bella's perfectly pouty kissable mouth._

I shifted nervously as we waited for the elevator. I glanced over at her and she had a glazed dreamy look on her face. Her eyes met with mine and she blushed and looked away in the opposite direction.

_What is she thinking?_

Finally, the cursed elevator beeped its arrival and we stepped in.

The air was full of an electric charge and I stood as far away from her as I could. This situation was far too tempting, and the drinks I had recently ingested were making my control all the worse.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously and glanced over at her again.

"Would you like to grab a coffee with me or something?" I asked hesitantly. Trying to break the silence, but still find a way to spend some more time with her.

"Coffee?" she asked me with a confused look on her face.

Hmmm, I guess it was kind of late for that.

"Or a muffin? I know this really great coffee shop not too far away that has the best Banana Nut muffins," I replied.

_Come on Edward, where's your A game?_

"Hmm, that sounds really good actually," she said thoughtfully, stepping closer to me.

Why did Tyler have to live on the highest floor? I needed this ride to be over before I did something Bella wouldn't be happy with.

_Friends_. I sighed inwardly.

She was right at my side now, and my heart was racing. She looked so calm, and happy, as she rested her head on my shoulder. I inhaled her flowery scent and almost lost it. The energy between us was palpable.

Before I could go into full panic mode, the door opened up to the first floor and I nearly sprinted out of the small box, breathing in the fresh 'Bella free' air. I heard her laughter behind me and turned around to see what was so funny.

"Edward, are you okay?!" she asked between laughs.

"Yes … why do you ask?" I replied stiffly as she finally exited the box of tortures.

"I've never seen anyone run out of an elevator so fast. Are you afraid of heights, or do I just smell really bad?" she teased.

Ugh, so she noticed my hasty retreat.

I might as well answer her honestly … okay, semi honestly.

"Neither," I answered simply, and started walking towards the exit. "You smell wonderful actually. I'm just excited for a good muffin."

_Lame, lame, lame._

She rolled her eyes at my response and laughed at me again.

"Okay dough boy, I should have known you were all about the muffins," she said as she followed me out of the building, twisting a strand of hair in her fingers.

God she was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. Her personality, her gestures, and the way she walked so carefully as if she were about to trip any second. She was casual, and comfortable, but still elegant in every way. Never had I seen a more beautiful pair of brown eyes, or such stunning long beautiful hair. Her soft pale skin made me want to touch her constantly, and her mouth … pouty rose bud perfection.

_God I have to stop thinking about her like this. _

I rubbed my hand across my forehead, trying to force the lustful thoughts out. I could be a friend, a very good friend if that's what she needed right now.

We walked silently down the brightly lit streets in the direction of the finest bakery I knew of. The night was chilly, but it was nothing a warm coat couldn't help. I loved the winter, the crisp feeling of a cool night, and fresh snow. New York was never more beautiful than after a snowfall. It was clean perfection, at least until the cars hit the street and the blinding white turned into muddy grey.

We could see our breath floating around us as we walked down the street and she shivered.

"Have I mentioned how much I despise the cold lately?" she said through her chattering teeth.

"Hmm, I do believe you have madame," I said as I took my large scarf off and wrapped it around her. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

"G-g-ood," she chattered. The cold defiantly seemed to be sobering her up a bit.

We rounded the corner and the lights of Missy's Bakery were visible at last.

"Missy's?!" she said excitedly when she saw where we were headed.

"Yep, best bakery this side of town," I said confidently.

"Edward! How funny, my best friend from culinary school is the owner of Missy's!" she smiled with a new bounce in her step. "I haven't been here in forever! You are too amazing, and totally right. Missy does make the best muffins."

What happened next was beyond unexpected. She wrapped her arms around my chest and hugged me.

There was now one thing I was absolutely positive when it came to this woman… Bella Swan was the queen of mixed signals.

"You're too good Edward," she said quietly as she released me.

"I do my best," I grinned.

Fifteen minutes, two coffees, and a bag full of various muffins later we were walking to Bella's apartment after failing miserably at hailing a cab.

"I can't stand industry parties," Bella complained as we recapped our separate evenings.

"Yeah, I can see why. Lots of schmoozing, you don't seem like a schmoozer."

"Oh no, I am totally a schmoozer, but only to my boys down at the market," she grinned and nudged me.

"Bella Swan!? A true schmoozer, really I don't believe it. People bow to you for heaven's sakes."

"Only in my kitchen."

"You are something else," I commented, she had her confident kitchen persona up at the surface as she walked ever so slightly taller.

_Beautiful._

"Now, what I really hate are those parties. Besides the constant ass kissing and the political game, I totally despise the dress code!" she grimaced as she looked down at herself.

Personally I thought she looked amazing, she had on a stunning royal blue cocktail dress covered with a long grey pea coat, and cutest black shoes I had ever seen on a woman.

"I thought you looked amazing …" I replied truthfully.

She huffed.

"Yes, amazing, if it's a nice summer night. Wearing a dress and heels in the middle of winter is pure idiocy! If I had my way I'd be in dress pants and a blouse, but my dear Angela denied me."

"_It's a cocktail party Bella, as in you should wear a cocktail dress,"_ she mimicked Angela perfectly. "Truly though the worst part was the shoes, I'm a flat's kind of girl. I swear my feet are about to fall off."

She was starting to waddle, I now noticed.

_Poor thing._

_Hmm …._

"And you get to wear pants, a jackets, and real shoes …" she continued.

I handed her the bag of muffins, and she looked at me confused. I stood in front of her and kneeled.

"Jump on," I said chivalrously.

"Are you kidding?!" she looked skeptical but I was one hundred percent serious.

"Of course not, it's my duty as a gentleman to see you home comfortably," I laughed as I turned my head around to see her scrunched up face.

"Edward, I'll break your back!" she protested. "No way am I getting up there!"

"Okay, I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice."

I backed into her and grabbed her arm from over my shoulder lifting her off of the ground and pulled her onto my back. She squealed, and protested, but in the end I got my way.

"Edward, you are ridiculous!" she huffed, but hung on tight all the same.

"It's the duty of every properly shoed person to help out the unfortunate," I teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Well then, if you must be a macho man then let's get to it oh valiant steed!"

She tapped her ankles on my legs as if I was a horse. I took off, she screamed as I jogged down the street effortlessly. She complained for a few moments, but then started laughing merrily as I continued my easy pace.

She was light as a feather, and in no time we were nearing her apartment both of us laughing the whole way.

"Edward, truly you are insane," she giggled as she slid off my back once we reached the entryway to her apartment. "I can only hope you'll still be able to walk tomorrow after carrying me like that for so long," she teased.

"I'm not as delicate as you may think I am Miss Swan," I said with feigned hurt.

"Of course you aren't macho man," she said after sticking out her tongue. "We'll see how you feel tomorrow morning though."

"Oh, will we?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She instantly turned red.

"I … um … well that's not what I …" she stammered.

I couldn't help but laugh. I never felt as carefree and happy as I did when I was with her; it was something that was still shocking to me.

"I'm teasing," I said with another laugh. "You are too cute."

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah," she mumbled, looking over to her door with a slight look of remorse on her face. Was she just as sad to see the evening end as I was?

"Thank you for getting me out of there tonight," she mumbled, suddenly looking nervous.

I wish I could figure her out, get in her brain and see what she was really thinking.

"It was my pleasure," I answered honestly, as I handed her the bag of muffins.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Tuesday?" she said hopefully as she pulled her keys out of her purse.

"Tuesday it is then. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

I hated that the evening had to end here. I didn't want to leave her, I never did.

I waved, figuring that gesture would be safe and started walking back down her steps. I didn't want to go home.

"Edward …" she called, as soon as my foot touched the pavement.

"Yes Bella?" I asked as I turned around to look up at her. She was biting her lip and twisting my scarf in her hands.

"You're scarf …"

"Oh, thanks," I jogged back up the steps to take it from her.

She was licking her lips and I knew I had to get out of here before we had a repeat of last night. I was trying really hard to follow her wishes.

"See ya," I waved again, walking back down the steps.

"Edward?" she called again, still standing on the top step watching me walk away.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yes Bella?" I said as I turned around to her again, she was grinning down at me now twisting the bag of muffins in her hand.

"Um, thank you for the muffins… again …"

Is it possible that she does not want me to leave as much as I don't want to?

"You're welcome?" I answered, slightly confused by this wonderful woman.

I started to turn to leave again, it was getting harder each time.

"Um …"

I looked up to her and she was walking back down the steps towards me.

"Bella?"

She had a new look of determination as she walked towards me. Her chest was less than an inch from mine as her brown eyes looked up into mine.

God I was so confused.

"Edward …" she said my name so softly it made me shiver.

She shivered along with me, probably for a different reason though. I wrapped my scarf back around her neck, and then brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. She leaned into my hand as her eyes closed.

"Bella?"

What was happening?

"I … I um, well … I changed my mind," she mumbled.

"About what?" I finally asked after a few seconds of utter confusion.

"This …"

She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer as her warm lips met my own.

This woman was going to be the death of me.

Truly.

I wasn't sure how to respond, how to handle this. Her lips were working furiously against mine and I just kind of stood there limp armed, and let it happen. Would she be mad tomorrow? Would she stop me if I did respond?

Her arms wrapped tighter around my neck as she pulled me closer, obviously looking for that response.

_Okay Edward old boy, show her what you got, and make her not want to stop … unlike the last time. _Only part of my brain was thinking, the aroused part. That wasn't always the best part to listen to.

The rational side of my brain was confused though.

_Tell her to slow down, take some time to think about all of this. Maybe it's all the wine she had tonight._

I didn't like what that other brain was telling me. Well, I did...but I didn't want her to resent me for it later.

I decided to move my lips against hers in reply, to test the water …

"Edward…" she whispered against my lips.

Her eyes were closed, and her cheeks were flushed, but her mouth and hands never stopped moving. Her fingers were running through my hair sending euphoric sensations throughout my body.

Think, think, think ….

* * *

*covers face* I didn't want to end it here, I promise! I wanted some umpf in this chapter, but Edward is confused, and afraid of another round of rejection so ... yikes. Next chapter he will make up his mind and we will see how hes going to handle this sudden change in Bella.

As always, thanks to my wonderful beta's Ksangi and JustJo94. I hope everyone is sending them warm fuzzies for being so thorough, super speedy, and just all around awesome!

Did you like Edward's POV? Would you like it more often?

Reviews get previews of next chapter. I promise to make it a good one. *wink*

Next update soon, promise!


	8. Delicious

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to Food Network of course.

**JustJo94 + Ksangi = Best beta's ever!**

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

"_Edward…" she whispered against my lips._

_Her eyes were closed, and her cheeks were flushed, but her mouth and hands never stopped moving. Her fingers were running through my hair sending euphoric sensations throughout my body._

_Think, think, think …._

**CH 8 Delicious**

BPOV

He wasn't kissing me back. Oh god, he wasn't kissing back. Did he change his mind? Did I scare him away with my reluctance last night? Does my breath stink?

Had I already ruined my first chance at a decent relationship in five years with the sweetest guy I had ever met?

I was seconds from pulling away and running up to my apartment to cry when I got the response I was hoping for; slowly, unsurely, his lips started moving against mine.

Thank god. I took that small glimmer of hope and ran with it.

"Edward, I don't want you leave yet," I said quietly as I barely pulled my mouth away from his.

He smiled brightly at first, and then his brows furrowed.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked skeptically.

"Very," I said as I took a step backwards, pulling him with me.

What must he be thinking right now? I know I was running hot and cold, I was giving myself whiplash with my constant mind changing.

With each step backwards I placed a soft kiss on his lips, in an attempt to lure him closer to the door with me.

I held his hand firmly as I unlocked the door with the other. I pushed the door open and pulled him in with me and glared at the four flights we now had to climb.

"Bella, I don't know …" he said hesitantly, looking back towards the exit.

"Please Edward?" I looked up at him with a pouty face and kissed him again softly.

He sighed with resignation, glancing back at the door one last time and then looked back down at me with a new spark in his eyes that was absent just a moment ago.

"If you're sure? He questioned as he cupped my cheek and looked deep into my eyes, "I promise Bella, I can be your friend if that's what you want?" If anything, his hesitancy made me all the more sure; the way he seemed to sincerely care about what I wanted made me melt inside.

"I do want you to be my friend, but I want more than that too," I said confidently, surely.

He rested his forehead against mine and wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me closer. His eyes were closed, his breathing uneven.

"I don't know what it is you've done to me, but you've changed me. All I want is to make you happy. I've never felt like this about someone before," he breathed, his eyes opened and they were burning into mine.

"I know what you mean. This wasn't part of my plan, but I can't deny the way you make me feel for another second," I confessed.

The happiest look spread across his face and I couldn't help but smile in return. His hands held my face as if I was the most precious thing to him and he kissed me so softly, so sweetly, that I felt like I was going to cry. I'd never had another person make me feel like I was this special in my life. A high like I'd never felt before enveloped my body, it felt as if a thousand butterflies had just taken flight in my stomach and were fluttering around inside. _ Is this what love was supposed to feel like?_ I thought I felt something like it before but it was nothing compared to how I felt now. I pressed my lips against his again, causing the butterflies to flutter all the more.

I heard the peep hole from the door we were standing in front of slide open and giggled.

"I'm afraid were giving Mrs. Anderson a show," I whispered, parting my lips from his and tilted my head in the direction of her door.

"Oops," he grinned, and took one step backwards.

"Upstairs?" I suggested, and he nodded in agreement.

I took his hand and lead him up the four flights of stairs to my apartment. After a near trip around the third floor I ended up on Edwards back again, both laughing over my clumsiness until he let me down to open the door.

The second the door was shut behind us I was in his arms again as he kissed me enthusiastically. His lips were so full and soft with the taste of banana nut muffin to top it all off. _Heaven._ My fingers found themselves in their new favorite position, entwined in Edward's hair. I took it as a sign that he liked them there too when he mmm'd and pushed me against the now closed front door, our bodies were molding together as he trailed his tongue along my bottom lip and nipped it. His hands were trailing up and down my arms that sent shivers throughout my body.

Kissing him was as natural as breathing and I made it my secret mission to have his lips on mine as often as possible from this day forward.

The room was getting warmer by the second and I reluctantly removed my hands from Edward's silky hair to clumsily pull off my jacket and scarf, never letting his lips leave mine.

A gasp of air escaped him and he promptly trailed a line of wet fiery kisses to my neck. I panted and shivered as each wet spot was heightened by the cool air that wafted around in my apartment. He continued his assault of soft kisses, licks, and gentle sucking driving me insane.

"Mm I love the way you taste…." he growled.

_Oh my …_

" … so soft … mmm and the way you smell drives me wild," he mumbled again between his attack. His warm hands were moving up my sides as he occasionally squeezed and released his grip on me.

"Edward …." I nearly screamed his name when his teeth gently bit down on my neck for the briefest of seconds. I couldn't handle much more of this blissful torture.

I guided his face back to mine to launch my counter attack. I kissed him fiercely, pulling his luscious bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it briefly before releasing. I couldn't hold out anymore on kissing him thoroughly. I trailed my tongue around his lips and when he opened his mouth slightly, my tongue reached out to meet his eagerly.

_Delicious._

The taste of muffins was intensified as his warm sweet tongue danced with mine. His kisses were truly perfection, laced with sweetness and gentle yearning, yet with a force of urgency and want. I wanted him more than I had wanted anything in my life.

I wanted him closer, and more. I slid by hands under both his coat and his suit jacket and slid them both off of him in one swift movement. Much better. I could feel his warm skin separated from my own through the thin white button up shirt. His muscles were dancing under my touch as my hands moved up and down his chest. I was about to un-tuck his shirt when he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, locking my arms between us.

"Bella …" he said softly and then continued kissing me.

Just the sound of my name coming from his lips made my knees weak, time to move this party to the couch.

"Couch," I commanded, and pushed him backwards towards my desired location.

He stumbled slightly backwards and landed on the couch, chuckling softly as I violently kicked off my shoes, sighing at the relief of being freed of my leather prison. I hitched my skirt up slightly, and noticed that his eyes stayed glued on mine as I straddled his lap to get closer.

My arms wrapped around his neck as I continued my asault on his lips and his hands went to my lower back, pulling me closer to him.

I decided now was a good time for his shirt to hit the floor and attempted to unbutton the top button. His hands encircled mine and he pulled them back down, slowing down our once frantic kisses.

"Bella?" This time my name sounded more like a question.

"Mm?" I hummed, trying to continue my assault but he turned his head to the side ever so slightly.

"Bella, can we talk about this for a minute?"

That got my attention.

_Since when do men want to talk in the middle of a make out session?_

A damn good make out session if I do say so myself.

"Talk about what Edward?" I asked, confused. I leaned back slightly so I could see the expression on his face.

He released my hands but pulled me close again, hugging me?

"Bella, what changed your mind?"

Did I want to tell him the truth? If I told him the truth, would it be all or part if it?

I rested my head on his shoulder and just enjoyed him for a brief moment and then pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"I don't know … a lot of things," I mumbled.

"Like what kind of things?" he probed.

_I might as well tell him._

"Like how jealous I felt when Irina was hanging all over you. Like how all evening the only person I wanted to talk to was you, like how even though I turned you away you were still willing to be my friend. You are unlike any other man I have ever met before," I confessed.

"What really made you not want this in the first place?" he asked nervously, trailing his long fingers up and down my back, soothing me.

"I … I don't know if I'm ready to talk about that yet," five years I've been bottling up all the hurt and rage that my relationship with Laurent had caused.

"Was it because of someone from your past?" he guessed. "If you don't feel comfortable talking about it yet I understand, just … something Angela hinted at made me think…" he trailed off.

_I'm going to kill her._

Something about this man makes me want to tell him every secret I have ever held. _Could I do that?_

"Yeah … it was… a former co-worker actually. I just haven't been in a relationship in a very, very long time, and I guess I was afraid it could end up the same way. I know you aren't the same kind man he was though, and really, that's what changed my mind. You're special, different, everything I've ever wanted but never knew I did in the first place."

I told the truth about this too, well, at least part of it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

He smiled sweetly at me and wiped away a tear that had escaped and followed it with a kiss.

"It's okay Bella," he whispered, "You don't have to tell me everything now, but when you're ready I'll be here."

"Thank you Edward. I promise I'll tell you someday, just …. I can't right now … not yet," I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

His hands continued their trail up and down my back soothing me. He started humming a song that was so peaceful and sweet that it made my eyes feel as if they weighed a ton.

Just being close to him, sitting with him, made me feel content, safe.

The next thing I could recall was a feeling of weightlessness and gentle movement. I wasn't coherent enough to know what was really going on, but I remembered asking Edward not to leave as I slipped back into unconsciousness.

XOXO

The next morning I woke up feeling more peaceful and rested than I had ever felt in my life. I was so warm and content that I almost wanted to go back to sleep. When I felt my sleeping surface move beneath me, that's when I decided now was a _very_ good time to open my eyes.

I cracked open one eye slowly to see that I was in my extremely bright living room, which was likely the cause of ending my happy slumber. The clock revealed it to be after noon. _Holy crap_!

I noticed the shifting again and finally lifted my head to see Edward … beneath me!

I took a quick stock of the situation. I didn't feel naked, but I lifted the blanket that was covering me to make sure. _Clothing … check_.

Okay good. If Edward and I had … relations … I sure as hell wanted to remember it. We were both lying on the couch though, most of my body covering his.

_I knew I should have gotten the larger couch._ _Damn designers._

I remembered at this point asking him to stay sometime in the middle of the night. My heart swelled.

He stayed and most importantly, didn't take advantage of my slight inebriation. I remembered asking him to come up, even the couch activities and I was all the more enamored with him that he was the one that slowed things down. I wasn't completely drunk by the end of the night, but my morals were not at their strictest to be sure.

I don't regret my decision though.

He was perfect.

I took this opportunity to watch him sleep. He was the most beautiful being I had ever seen, he looked so peaceful. A slight smile was on his perfectly shaped lips, the afternoon light was shining on his face making his light complexion almost glow. His eyes moving rapidly underneath his lids that were framed by lashes that would cause any woman to be jealous, I wondered what he was dreaming about. I wanted to touch his face so bad my fingers were aching, but I didn't want to wake him.

I rested my head back on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his steady heart beat and falling more for him by the second. I laid there for a few minutes just enjoying his warmth and listening to his steady breathing. I sighed in content as I closed my eyes, hoping I could fall back asleep. For a moment I was almost sure this was a dream and that maybe I was still sleeping, alone in my bed.

"Good morning," I heard his sleepy voice mumble and his arms briefly squeezed me tighter in a hug.

"Morning," I said softly and hugged him in return.

"You stayed …" I said quietly, smiling into his chest.

"You asked me to," he replied, sounding slightly nervous.

"I'm happy you did," I said quickly, not wanting him to think for a second that I held any regrets from last night.

I felt a sigh of what I assumed to be relief.

"I am too. I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life, even with such a limited amount of space."

"Me either, you are the most comfortable pillow I've ever had," I chuckled.

I shifted my body so that I was more on the side of him so I could see his face better. He brought up the free arm that I wasn't laying on to rub his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"Almost one."

"Are you kidding?!"

"No? Did you have to be somewhere?" I asked, anxiously.

"Oh, no no. It's just… I never sleep this late. I try to sometimes, but I am an early riser usually."

"Me too, I have to be because of the restaurants."

"Of course. It's usually school for me in the mornings," he said as he rubbed my back affectionately.

"We should probably get up huh?" I mentioned, unwillingly.

"If we must."

I sat up slowly but instantly missed the warmth he was supplying. Maybe I didn't want to get up right away. I quickly nestled myself back to his side and rested my head back on his shoulder.

"Maybe in a few more minutes?"

He laughed in response.

"It's freezing in here! I didn't get to turn on the heat last night," I defended.

"Feel free to use my own for as long as you want," he said playfully as he pulled the blanket back on top of us both.

"Sounds good to me, as long as you don't mind."

"Not at all, my heat, is your heat."

I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek softly.

We stayed in this comfortable position for a few minutes, just enjoying each other until he broke the silence.

"So I was just wondering if maybe we should talk about what happened last night?"

Wow, _he_ wanted to talk about our relationship? _Definitely unlike any other man I've been with._

"If you want?" I replied skeptically.

"Well, I just … well, I guess I just want to know if what happened was okay with you?" He ran his free hand through his hair, brushing the stray locks out of his face, revealing the full power of his striking green eyes.

"Are you worried that I changed my mind again?"

"A little …."

"I wanted everything that happened last night to happen. Maybe the drinks helped get it all out there, but I did want this, I do want this, you. I'm sorry about Friday night. I shouldn't have frozen up like that; even then I knew I wanted you."

His body relaxed noticeably.

"I'm happy you changed your mind."

"Me too," I agreed and paused in thought for a moment. "Hey Edward?" I asked, sitting up fully.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile up at me in return.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to spend the day with me? I mean … if you aren't busy or anything?" I shyly asked.

"Definitely."

* * *

Thank you so so so much for the awesome comments from last chapter! Last chapter was the highest reviewed chapter yet! We made it over 100, I can't believe it! *throws confetti in the air*

I love you all so hardcore!

As always, review for a preview of next chapter.

Oh, and an awesome reader, Mdots, created a thread for this story over on twilighted. I'm always around, so pop in and say hello over on the AU-Human board! I'll probably be posting small daily teasers on there as well once theres some actual visitors other than myself there ...


	9. Chopsticks

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to Food Network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

"_I'm happy you changed your mind."_

"_Me too," I agreed and paused in thought for a moment. "Hey Edward?" I asked, sitting up fully._

_He smiled my favorite crooked smile up at me in return._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Would you like to spend the day with me? I mean … if you aren't busy or anything?" I shyly asked._

"_Definitely."_

**CH 9 Chopsticks**

Perfection.

That was the only word I could think of that could describe today. Edward was just … perfect. All day the evil cynical side of me tried to find something wrong with him, something that would make me change my mind and go back on my decision.

It didn't happen.

He was sweet, caring, polite, funny, sexy as hell, smart … ugh … not enough words to describe him.

As wonderful as the day was going, there was still that tiny part of me I couldn't force away, the part of me that was scared. I knew it was something I would just have to deal with because I found that the more time I spent with Edward, the weaker my fear became , but it was still present none the less.

_Would things end up the same way as they did with Laurent?_

No … he was too good, too honest, and kind …

_If something were to go wrong with us would it be just as painful, or worse?_

_Possibly … definitely …_

_Would it be my fault?_

_God I hope not._

I vowed to myself earlier today as we walked through the park that I would do everything I could to let the past go and just be me with Edward. I would give this amazingly wonderful man and honest chance. He hadn't given me the slightest inkling; call it my female 'Spidey Sense' if you will, that he had a hidden agenda or some twisted plan to use me to get ahead.

Laurent gave me those inklings. Somewhere near the beginning of the relationship I had a hunch, a slight thought that maybe … just maybe, he was using me.

My brain was running in circles.

I needed to think of something else, quickly, before I sent myself into hyperventilation mode.

I glanced around the room I found myself in and decided that taking in my surroundings was far more interesting than thinking about my ex.

I was currently sitting in Edward's vast living room while he was bustling around in the kitchen. I was anxious to see what he would come out with, but I decided to give him a chance. He had to keep edible food in his kitchen. I seriously doubt he could maintain a body like his on takeout alone could he?

And what an amazing body it was, I tried so very hard not to stare all day. _No I did!_ _Really!_ The weather was unseasonably warm for November so all that was necessary was a long sleeve shirt, or even a light sweater. The snug cream colored long sleeve cotton shirt that he wore looked so good that several times over the course of the day I found myself entertaining thoughts of ripping it off of him to get to the present underneath, along with wonderfully form fitting dark jeans.

A loud crash and hushed curse coming from the kitchen caused me to cringe thus breaking me out of my very pleasant thoughts.

I was so incredibly tempted to go in to see what he was doing but he made me promise I wouldn't leave the couch. So here I sit.

I gnawed on my bottom lip and tried with every ounce of my being to sit still and enjoy the soft music that was filling the room. Edward put on a CD of his favorite classical music, it was lovely … really, but I was getting more and more antsy by the second.

_Look at the room Bella, soak it in, enjoy the music, think about the shirt he's wearing, DO NOT GET UP! _

Sometimes I wish my inner voice had a mute button.

I grasped tightly onto the smooth black leather couch cushion I was seated on in an attempt to keep myself anchored..

_I need to relax_.

A stark contrast was created between the soft hues of the tan colored walls and the sharp, black leather furniture that was strategically placed around the room. The trim and hardwood flooring completed the homey feel with the warm dark, wood tones. It was simple, elegant, but it was the type of room that was lived in as well. The shiny black baby grand piano was the main focal point. I smiled at the thought of the piano's name. I was sure that piano was exactly what its name implied, Edward's baby.

It was then that I noticed there wasn't much of an 'Alice presence' in this room. When I thought of Edwards' apartment before this I imagined that it would have a feminine touch, but it was really quite neutral overall, maybe even slightly masculine.

Another crash and I looked over my shoulder in the direction of the kitchen door.

I promised to stay on the couch but I was dying to check out his book collection, along with the pictures that were sporadically placed around the room. _Maybe he didn't mean it literally?_ I just needed to stay out of the kitchen.

With one last glance I stood up and inched towards the book shelves that were close the kitchen door. More loud crashing noises echoed through the room at that moment and I bolted back towards the couch.

_Okay, stay on the couch, Bella_.

I strained my eyes to further inspect the room. There were dozens of picture frames around the room and I moved over to the far end of the couch to inspect the nearest one on the side table.

It was of Alice standing in the arms of a very tall and handsome blonde man in a military uniform. He was at least a foot taller than her and she was straining to look up to him. Both of their faces were so full of happiness and love. I was instantly curious about who he was, I would have to remember to ask her later.

Now that I was paying attention, I noticed that several pictures in the room held these two in them.

_So there was Alice's mark._

I heard the front door open and the sounds of hushed voices followed by it closing again.

_What on earth is he doing?_

The kitchen door now opened and closed and the clanking noises began again.

_Holy cow_.

I knew I would have to at least try whatever he was creating in there, but the thought of it scared me to death. _What could he be making?_ Definitely not something complicated, but if it was simple what was all the noise about? _Could mac and cheese be causing that much of a ruckus? Is he really that inept?_

"Bella?" I heard his smooth voice call out for me.

"Yes?" I squeaked hesitantly.

"I hope you're hungry …" he said with a light humorous tone.

"Umm…"

He came through the kitchen door and into the living room looking handsome as ever …. and spotless. Not what I was expecting. A delicious smell followed him into the room.

_Huh?_

"It's ready," he smiled innocently down to me and offered me his hand.

"Oh … okay …" I reached my hand out to his and felt the now familiar warm tingly sensation that occurred whenever we touched.

He lead me towards the kitchen … I was afraid. What kind of disasters were waiting on the other side of this door? Did I really want to see?

I took a deep breath as he pushed open the door.

What I saw was the exact opposite of what I expected. The kitchen was immaculate. Not an exploded pot or a sink full of dishes in sight? He walked right through the room with me in tow and led me to the dining room.

I laughed out loud.

On the table were place settings for two, consisting of two plates with chopsticks laying in the center with a neatly folded napkin underneath. Covering the rest of the table was at least a dozen Chinese takeout boxes.

He looked down at me, grinning widely. He was too cute. I swiftly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my level.

"Thank god!" I whispered against his lips, and then kissed him eagerly.

He pulled away, now laughing with me.

"What? Did you think I was going to actually cook something?!"

"I was afraid that you were …" I laughed, "I was scared to death!"

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead sweetly.

"I like you far too much to poison you so soon!" he scoffed playfully.

"I'm glad. I still have a lot to teach you before you're allowed to enter a kitchen on your own," I commented.

He released me from his comforting hold and pulled out the nearest chair for me, gesturing for me to sit.

"I hope you like Chinese?"

"Well … to be honest I haven't had any since college. I usually eat at the restaurant where I'm working, or I cook for myself when I get home. I'm not really a takeout girl … but for you I'll give it a chance."

"Good! Because the bounty laid out before you happens to be the _finest_ Chinese takeout in the city. I should be a partner or a stockholder I eat there so regularly."

He eagerly picked up his chopsticks and grabbed the nearest box.

"I got a little bit of everything, because I didn't know what you would like, so help yourself!"

He handled the chop sticks like a pro as he started dishing out lo-mien and offered me some in return.

I decided lo-mien was a safe place to start and nodded my head in approval.

I took the chop sticks off my plate and looked around for a fork … there wasn't any in sight.

"Um Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a fork would you?" I asked with a blush.

"Well … yes … but didn't you want to use the chop sticks?" he asked, confused.

"Uh … don't laugh … but I never got the hang of those things. I tried a few times but I always ended up wearing more than eating. My roommates in college banned them after my second failed attempt when I ruined one of their favorite shirts."

His jaw dropped.

"You're kidding?" he asked skeptically, on the verge of another round of laughter.

"Nope."

"Wow … I would have never thought. You are the kitchen master Bella! How can you not know how to use chop sticks? Don't they have classes on that kind of thing in cooking school!?"

I laughed at his response.

"Nope sorry, no Takeout 101 or Chopsticks 3000."

"Well then. Tonight will be your first lesson. I just so happen to be a chop stick prodigy," he grinned crookedly.

"I don't know Edward … you're carpet is kind of light. I'd hate to ruin it, or your nice shirt."

"Bella, I would gladly sacrifice my clean shirt in the name of proper chop stick technique. The carpet on the other hand …" he paused in thought, "Well, that can always be cleaned. But I'm confident that with the right teacher, you will learn in no time."

"So the student has become the teacher," I giggled.

"Only when it comes to _eating_ the food," he stressed as he stood up to stand behind me.

"Now, first step, open the package," he instructed.

"Edward really … I don't mind eating with a fork," I tried last time to get out of it.

"Not happening," he teased, "besides, chop sticks make the food taste better! It's helps with the authenticity factor."

I sighed in resignation. "If you say so …" I mumbled as I opened the package.

"Okay now … hold this one," he said as he took one of the sticks and placed it between my fingers, " ... between this finger and with your thumb put that there … yeah, like that … well … okay maybe not like that…" he commented as I fumbled with the thin sticks in my hands.

He tried to lean over my shoulder to adjust my handling but that wasn't working either.

He backed away and paused in thought.

"Okay, new approach!!"

He sat back down in his chair a few feet from the table and patted his lap with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You want me to sit on your lap?" I asked innocently and grinned.

"I assure you only in the name of proper technique! I can't get a good position to show you the other way," he defended, with a faint blush.

Maybe I could get out of this after all.

I stood up and coyly placed myself across his lap as I sat down, snuggling close to him. He wrapped his left arm around me and leaned forward to grab the discarded sticks.

"You know, forks are pretty great. Anyone can use a fork… all you have to do is scoop … or stab… no fancy training required," I said as I nuzzled my nose along his neck, placing soft kisses on his hot skin.

He handled the sticks expertly and scooped up some noodles, ignoring my earlier comment, and my advances. He started to move them towards my mouth but at the last moment put them in his own and chewed happily.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Mmm so good …," he mumbled as he chewed, "Too bad there aren't any forks around otherwise you could have some … or you could let me show you…"

My stomach grumbled its impatience. The food smelled so good.

"Or I could just go find a fork," I grinned, and started to stand up. He pulled me back instantly and wrapped his left arm tightly around my waist,kissing me briefly.

"Let me show you again … please?" he pouted. His bottom lip poked out ever so lightly, teasing me.

Ugh, I couldn't say no to that adorable face.

"Okay, okay," I grumbled, taking the sticks.

"Good!" he smiled.

He placed both arms around either side of my body and shifted me forward.

"Okay, so try holding them like this," he demonstrated for me.

I tried, and failed again.

His warm hand covered mine and adjusted them into the proper place. He guided my hand with his and directed it towards the plate. With his help I grabbed a few noodles. They didn't fall immediately so he guided it back to my mouth. I opened my mouth quickly to take a bite before the noodles spilled everywhere. It was pretty good after all, and I made another attempt, this time without his guidance and succeeded.

"You did it," he said softly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I guess you're a pretty good teacher after all," I murmured and shifted by body so I was sideways on his lap again. I preferred this position much better. I could see his face this way and my body was starting to get hungry for something besides the food in front of us.

I looked up to his smiling face but it looked as if he were distracted … or thinking about something very hard. I shifted again slightly and he winced.

He looked down and saw me watching him and cleared his throat, snapping out of it.

"So … you'll love this!" he said as he grabbed another carton and emptied a portion on the plate. He scooped up a bite and went as if to feed it to me. I was hesitant after the last time he attempted that, but opened my mouth to try it anyway.

He placed it delicately in my mouth and watched me chew intently.

It was delicious.

"General Tso chicken, my favorite," he smiled.

The next hour passed in a similar manner. I never made it back to my own chair. We fed each other, taking turns choosing different containers. I was getting noticeably better at handling the little sticks. I only dropped a piece of broccoli, which landed in my lap and not on Edward's cushy beige carpet.

"Ugh I'm so full," I groaned and rested my head on his shoulder after my absolute last bite.

"Me too," he said as he rubbed his stomach happily, "Any doubts on how I survived without cooking?" he asked cheekily.

"None…" I groaned again.

He chuckled and stood, holding me in his arms and carrying me back to the living room. He sat on the couch gracefully, as if I were light as a feather.

I definitely didn't feel like a feather right now.

I stretched my legs out but never left his lap, it was quickly becoming my favorite place to sit.

"I had a lot of fun today," I commented.

"Me too," he agreed and kissed the top of my head sweetly.

"I'll miss you tomorrow," I sighed as I thought about my busy day; I had work to do at both restaurants.

"So I'm guessing that means I won't get to see you?" he asked with a sad tone in his voice.

"I work at Forks in the afternoon and then La Push in the evening," I nearly sobbed.

Suddenly my over hectic work schedule didn't hold the appeal it once did, I wanted everyday to be like today, even if it wasn't realistic.

"And I have school in the morning," he thought aloud.

"I guess this is it until Tuesday then?" I asked.

"Well … maybe Alice and I could stop by for lunch tomorrow and say hello?" he perked up a bit after that.

"I'd like that," I said as I snuggled closer to his chest. He smiled brightly in return.

"Where is Alice tonight by the way?" I asked, curious now that he mentioned her.

"She took a train down to see Jasper today. He's in the army, they just relocated him to D.C.," he said as he tilted his head in the direction of the picture I examined earlier.

"Oh so that's who that is."

"Yeah."

"How did they meet?" I asked, now very curious how a makeup artist and a military man meet.

"Jasper was my roommate before Alice. When she moved back to New York from California I offered her a place to stay for awhile. She was only supposed to stay here a few weeks until she found her own place, but they instantly hit it off and well … she never left."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"Yeah…"

"I bet is hard on her now that he's so far away."

"It was at first, but they are so in love it doesn't matter how far away they are from each other. They get to see each other fairly often too, so that helps."

"I see," I sighed. I was getting sleepy after eating so much but I was trying not to fall asleep on top of Edward again.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for awhile, just listening to the music that was still playing as he played with the ends of my hair.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I said, lifting my head off his shoulders. It was too comfortable.

"Did you know you talked in your sleep?" he asked carefully.

"Ughh … yes! What did I say?!" I asked, now fully awake.

"Um … well …. not much. A name maybe?" he said as he bit his lip nervously.

"A name?"

"Yeah," he paused in thought, "Laurent?"

* * *

JustJo94 + Ksangi = best beta's ever!

Review for a preview of next chapter, and come visit me on the boards on twilighted!


	10. Confess

**tA/N:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to Food Network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

"_Did you know you talked in your sleep?" he asked carefully._

"_Ughh … yes! What did I say?!" I asked, now fully awake._

"_Um … well …. not much. A name maybe?" he said as he bit his lip nervously._

"_A name?"_

"_Yeah," he paused in thought, "Laurent?"_

**CH 10**

I felt like my body deflated the second the name left his mouth, the air left my lungs with a 'whoosh' I cringed into his side.

"Bella?!" he asked, alarmed at my sudden change of mood.

I was too busy having an internal battle to answer.

_What do I say to him? Should I ignore the name he just mentioned, act like he never said anything maybe?_

_No. That's not fair to Edward. _

I wouldn't be happy if I heard him mumble a woman's name in his sleep the night after we had confessed feelings and ventured into possible relationship waters. I'd want an explanation.

Okay then, I can't ignore it. Especially due to my reaction to the two syllables that flowed from his mouth so casually, ruining my euphoric mood and essentially popping the merry happy land balloon that was floating around my head.

Should I tell him the whole story? Or just the highlights or low lights as it were?

Lie. Lie hardcore just to escape the pain that talking about this would be sure to cause.

"_Oh yes, Laurent. Ohhh Laurent. Poor, poor Laurent, he was a cat… yeah …. A cat I had when I was a kid. Oooh poor Laurent died in the most tragic of ways, to this day it still gives me nightmares…" _I played out the scenario in my head and internally laughed at myself for being utterly absurd.

HAH!

Okay, so I can't lie. Can't ignore it, I could stop being a pansy and tell him everything now. Get it out of the way early on….like ripping off a band-aid.

I brushed the hair away from my face and looked up into his remarkable eyes maybe they could help me decide. They held so much concern, affection and a lot of confusion. His brows were furrowed and I knew he was worrying, thinking, maybe even panicking about what I would say. All I wanted to do was bring back his smile….

I sighed out loud and tried to rub away the crease that was forming on his forehead.

_Shit._

I'm going to do it.

It's time to crack open the Laurent safe, sweep away the cobwebs and animosity hiding in there for good, exorcise the demons of boyfriends past and _really_ make room for Edward.

"Laurent was … the … person I mentioned last night," I whispered.

He looked at me with even more confusion.

"The one that made me afraid … of us…"

Realization dawned on his face.

"Oh," he said quietly, "Okay …" he trailed off, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down my back.

"Edward …"

"Hm?" he hummed as he looked down at me, smiling meekly.

"I want to tell you what happened," I choked out as I buried my face in his chest.

He was quiet for a moment, lost in thought I'm sure, but his soft hand never ceased its comforting strokes.

"Bella, you don't have to, I'm sure it's hard to think about, let alone talk about. I'll never ask anything of you that you aren't comfortable with," he said sweetly, yet still sounding concerned.

"No, I have to do it. I want to tell you. You deserve to know why I am … the way I am. Why I choose the path I have taken, why I act the way I do. I don't want to keep anything from you, I can't," I said as I hugged him tightly, happier than ever that I got over my fear enough to be with him.

"I'll have to start from the beginning I guess …" I sighed.

"Whatever feels comfortable Bella, I'm here, no matter what," he whispered soothingly.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath, readying myself to tell this story in full for the first time in years.

"It was the year after graduating from culinary school. I was on top of the world, or at least that's how I felt at the time. _Sensation_ was an up and coming restaurant at the time and I had been working there for about six months. It was the first time I felt like I had a home since I left Arizona when I was sixteen. At _Sensation_ Chef James Avery was New York's wild child when it came to the kitchen. He was intense. Fierce and temperamental, he had made a name for himself in the city quickly not only for his sometimes unpleasant behavior but his creative and daring dishes. James was particularly fond of me, he thought I had a lot of potential and worked very closely with me, so when we found out his current sous chef Alison was pregnant and would be leaving work, he hinted that I would be the one to replace her. I was ecstatic to say the least. I had always been motivated, I wanted to be great, travel the world working in every restaurant I could and learn from the best. I didn't care about the fame or the notoriety at the time. I just wanted to be the best at what I loved, because I loved the kitchen so much and everyday was an exciting new adventure. Being hired as James' sous chef right out of school was the first step into getting my name out there so that I would be wanted at other restaurants later."

I glanced over at Edward, the hard part was about to start. He was still casually gliding his long fingers up and down my back, making me feel more comfortable.

"Victoria Clarkson was the owner of _Sensation_, and well, she always favored the men that worked for her to be honest. That's why I wasn't surprised when she hired Laurent."

I shuddered as his name escaped my lips, but continued regardless.

"He was another one in her very long string of boy toys, I didn't expect much from him honestly. He was your classic tall, dark, and handsome. On top of all that he was new to the country, with an accent to prove it. He had just graduated from The Ritz Escoffier School in Paris and Victoria couldn't get enough of him.

"He started at the bottom of course, we all did. He may have been Victoria's pet, but it was still James' kitchen. The other women in the kitchen all fawned over him but I avoided him at all costs. I kept up my routine and stayed close to James, trying to learn and much as I could so that when I got the job I would be ready."

"While the others were trying to get him to say silly words in French and chat, I was dodging plates that James would smash in his random fits of rage, cooking like a madwoman, and trying to stay sane. That's why when he started to take an interest in me I was shocked, to say the least."

"I had never been a callous person, so when he would try to talk to me I wouldn't ignore him, but I didn't drool over him either. I think that this fueled his interest in me that much more.

FLASHBACK

"_Belle…" he cooed smoothly, distracting me from measuring out an ingredient._

"_What do you want Laurent?" I sighed. I hated… yet loved, when he would call me by that name. _

_I was trying to get the seasoning mixture just right for one of James signature sauces, because if I didn't there would be hell to pay._

"_What are you doing ma petite?"_

_Damn him and his beautiful voice. Even though I tried I couldn't resist him when he would speak in French._

"_Working on a sauce for James…" I sighed._

"_Ah, I ave not learned to cook zat one yet," his deep voice replied._

"_Because you are still on prep duty…" I grumbled, he was distracting me and I needed to stay focused. _

"_Show me please Belle?" he asked sweetly. God the way he said my name like that gave me shivers. _

_He smiled brightly and leaned in closer to me. His dark eyes begging me silently as he brushed his black wavy sex hair out of his eyes in order to give me the full affect of his pout._

_Damn it!_

"_Laurent, I really don't think you are ready for this yet …" I hesitantly replied. He was breaking me down. The bastard._

"_S'il vous plait Belle?" _

_He had to use the French again. I sighed in frustration._

"_Fine…" I groaned, and set to work on showing him a recipe he had no business even knowing yet, let alone try to cook._

END FLASHBACK

I sighed into Edward shoulder out of frustration.

"A lot of my early encounters with Laurent ended in this similar fashion. He would ask me to help him with something, or teach him something. I would say no, because I was busy, or he didn't need to know, but always I would cave. Always."

I paused, my stomach was turning and I wish I was at home so I could lie in my bed and hide from the world. But I couldn't …

I needed to do this. If not for me, for Edward. For us.

"I'd help him here and there; show him how to cook something he was unfamiliar with when I was working on something different. Eventually we became friends and we started talking more and more. I knew my walls were breaking down bit by bit every day, but I had no reason to really fight it so I just let it happen."

"I knew he was a huge flirt obviously, all the girls in the restaurant adored him, but for some reason he concentrated most of his efforts on me. Perhaps it was because I was the best, or because I worked so closely with James, I don't really know."

"One night he told me how he was lonely in the city so I offered to show him around town, and that was the beginning of the end. We started spending more and more time together outside of the kitchen, I would give him lessons at home on some of our popular dishes, and occasionally he would show me things he had learned in France. It was great at first. This was what I wanted, to learn cooking techniques from around the world, and here I had my very own French chef teaching me his secrets."

"Needless to say a more than friendly relationship soon developed. Laurent was my first ….with a lot of things. I thought I was in love with him and I wanted him to do well in the kitchen so occasionally I would give him some of my shifts with James so he could learn more, and I would take his shift in pastries that he recently was promoted too. He told me once how he wanted to be a famous chef, which really is every serious chef's dream. But his dreams were 'big time', he wanted the TV shows, the cook books, his own restaurants, he wanted it all. He left his home in search of this, his country … hell his continent, to find his fame…and fortune. That should have been my first clue that I was just a stepping stone."

I could feel the tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes. I wasn't going to cry over him though, not anymore. I was so much stronger now … wasn't I?

Edward was silent as a mouse, listening quietly, his eyes intent on mine. He made me feel stronger. I forced the tears away, for him. For me.

I cleared my throat, the unpleasant part was about to start.

"So, at Laurent's request I traded shifts more and more often with him, and soon I barely worked with James once or twice a week. But I thought Laurent needed the extra help so I was okay with it, I despised pastries, but I dealt with it. The two of them started to get close. James liked him, which was odd; James didn't like anyone and did not work well with the other men in the kitchen. Victoria still adored him, and she encouraged my helping him once she found out. She never really liked me, I knew that. She only kept me around because I was so talented.

Months later the time finally came when Alison could work no longer and she was going to take her leave of the restaurant. I was now more confident than ever that I had been chosen as her replacement. I thought I was good for the kitchen, I knew her job better than she did, and the rest of the staff looked up to me. I also thought the way I took Laurent under my wing and showed him around was a credit towards my name. He was nothing at first, just one of Victoria's toys working prep in the beginning and now because of my guidance he was a vital part of the team. I convinced myself I was showing myself as a good leader by helping him so much and reaching some of his potential.

Oh how wrong I was."

FLASHBACK

_Friday nights were notoriously hard. It was total chaos in the kitchen and we didn't stop from four in the afternoon until almost midnight. The restaurant was getting continual good press and we were all on cloud nine. Tonight is finally Alison's last night and at last it will be my time to shine._

_I was pinching the edges around the pastry I was preparing, so glad that this was the last time I would be at this station. Anytime now they should let me know I officially had the job._

"_Laurent?" I heard Victoria's baby voice call from the office right next to my work station._

"_Oui Victoria?" he called in return._

"_Can I see you in here for a moment?"_

"_Oui Victoria," he repeated. _

_He wiped off his hands and James gave him a wink. _

_That was odd._

_He smiled at me sweetly as he walked by me into her office, giving me butterflies._

_He shut the door behind him but it cracked open slightly, the wood was warped from the steam in the kitchen so you had to pull it tight to get it to stay closed. _

"_Laurent, I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed having you in my kitchen these past few months. You fit in perfectly just as I suspected, and moved your way up remarkably fast."_

_I heard her voice faintly come from the room. _

_Hmm … I wonder…_

_I shifted just a bit closer to hear what she was saying, I was so curious and it was odd for her to call him in at this time._

"_Merci Victoria, I do feel at home here."_

_I smiled proudly._

"_As you know, tonight is Alison's last night. We have delayed naming her replacement because James and I have been carefully following your progress to see if you could be up to the task …"_

_My stomach instantly dropped._

"_We finally decided that you would make the perfect replacement and would love for you to take her place. What do you think?" she asked cheerfully._

_I was going to be sick. Please say no. Please, please, please …._

"_Oui!!! Victoria I would be honored! This is what I have been working for, and I am so happy to see you have noticed my tremendous efforts!" he said excitedly. _

_My legs gave out and I sunk to the floor. Because what I heard next made me want to die._

_Kissing sounds, repeated kissing sounds._

"_I knew you would do well …" she nearly moaned._

_I couldn't take anymore, I stood up and bolted to the back door and slammed it behind me as I exited the kitchen, earning a lot of odd looks. I collapsed on a crate by the back door and began sobbing. _

_He took my job; he used me, this whole time …. ?_

_I couldn't breathe I was crying so hard, I was making myself sick. I tried to calm down but I couldn't and ended up heaving._

_I don't know how long I was out there, but when I heard the door open I wanted to disappear._

"_There you are Isabella." Oh god, it was her._

"_Are you feeling okay?" she asked, with fake concern._

"_NO!" I croaked. I didn't know what to do, yell, scream, punch her face in, or maybe just cry and puke some more._

"_Oh dear … well, I needed to talk to you …"_

_I gurgled a reply, and tried not to heave again._

"_You should probably head home, I'd hate for you to make everyone else sick …"_

"_Yeah," was all I could manage._

"_Actually why don't you take a few days off."_

"_Mmhmm."_

"_When you come back though I want you to officially take over a new position though …"_

_For the briefest moment my hopes were lifted, maybe she wanted two sous chefs?!_

"_I'd like you to officially take over deserts and pastries, you seem to be spending so much time in that section lately and trading your cooking shifts I thought you would be happier there."_

_Holy Fucking Shit. She was demoting me?_

_She turned around and opened the door, walking back into the bustling kitchen; the door closed slowly giving me a brief glance … of him. Smiling happily. That mother fucker._

_I slapped myself in the face, forcing myself to wake up._

_No way in hell. I HATED pastries. There was no way, just no way in hell that I was going to being work at the pastry prep station. I worked too damn hard for this job, for this restaurant to be treated like this. And for her to come out here and say that so casually made me want to rip her stringy red hair out._

_I stood up, clenching my fists and took a deep breath._

_No one takes advantage of Bella Swan._

_I swung the door open and stormed back into the kitchen. Everyone paused and stared at me curiously. I could feel my face flaming red, and I'm sure I looked like a deranged lunatic but I really didn't give a shit._

"_I FUCKING QUIT!" I screamed. Throwing my apron in Victoria's shocked face._

"_I WORKED TOO FUCKING HARD, FOR TOO FUCKING LONG TO BE DEMOTED TO FUCKING PASTRIES!" _

_Their faces were frozen in shock._

"_AND YOU!! …… ANNND YOU?!?" I shouted, now stomping towards Laurent._

"_YOU FUCKING FRENCH BACKSTABBING BASTARD! YOU USED ME?!"_

"_Oui," he replied simply, unapologetically, with an arrogant look on his face._

_Suddenly everything fell into place, all the extra help he needed, all the private lessons, getting me to give up my shifts for more time with James to learn more … so used._

_At least he had the guts to admit it…._

_I pulled back my right hand and slapped him as hard as I could across his perfect face, making a cracking noise so loud that not only did my hand fucking hurt, but so did my ears._

_I turned around promptly and stormed out the door leading into the main restaurant area. This was the worst day of my life, and it still wasn't over._

"_Belle…" he called from behind me, using his nickname for me. Are you kidding me? I froze in my tracks, turning around robotically._

"_Bella, there is no need for this over reaction …"_

"_Over reaction!?" I nearly screamed as I turned around, scaring the customers whose table I was near._

"_Oui, come in the back and we'll talk," he coaxed._

"_TALK? Are you kidding me?! What is there to talk about!?" my fingers were itching to slap his face again._

"_Just because you served your purpose in helping me, doesn't mean we can't still be friends? I don't need you anymore Belle, but I'm not totally heartless," he said smoothly in his disgusting French accent. _

_I was about to be sick again. Served my purpose!? FRIENDS?! What was wrong with this man?_

_I grabbed a plate of pasta from a passing waitress and launched it at his perfectly smug face. Noodles flew all over the room, but my main target was hit._

"_FRIENDS?!" I shouted, storming back towards him. The patrons were moving out of my way as if I were coming for them._

"_You promised me the world!" I nearly sobbed. "But in return you took everything away from me. My job, my heart, my virginity!? For fucks sake, what else do you want from me!?" I cried._

"_You said you loved me," I whimpered silently as I sunk to the floor._

"_Oui, as a friend," he said unemotionally. Still walking towards me now he offered me a hand up from the floor._

_I took it, but only for one reason._

_With the leverage he used to pull me up I used that to add force to the fist I had made. As I stood up completely my fist met his nose, creating the most wonderful crack I'd ever heard._

_He flew backwards into a table, causing another round of screams from the customers._

_Blood was spilling from his nose as he cursed me in every French word he knew, or at least that's what it sounded like._

"_Fuck you, fuck your false love, and fuck you for stealing everything from me," I spat. _

_My heart was crushed, I felt as if my chest was about to implode from the ache. _

_I did the only thing I could do; I turned around and walked out of the restaurant. My whole body was shaking and tears were still spilling from eyes. My life was over._

END FLASHBACK

Don't cry again Bella, don't cry. Be strong, for Edward.

"He used me … to get the job I had been working so hard for, not only that, but I guess he was with Victoria too, probably using her as well. When the time came for them to give me the job, they gave it to him, and demoted me to pastries, the one cooking activity that I don't love. He stole my job, and broke my heart."

I took a deep breath and Edward pulled me closer.

"Oh Bella," he whispered.

"I quit that night. For weeks I was so sick, so depressed I didn't leave my apartment. I thought my career was ruined. My dreams of world travel and cooking destroyed because of one man. I almost considered leaving the city for awhile, to go to Washington to hide. At least, until one of my old mentors from cooking school called.

Aro Volturi, he was actually one of the founders of the school. I was always his favorite, and he would tell me constantly how much potential I had, how he thought I had a bright and marvelous future. He heard about what happened and called to check on me. I told him I was leaving the state, and he came over right away. He convinced me that night I shouldn't leave, that I couldn't. He reapeated over and over again that I had so much potential. It was his mantra for this conversation.

He told me he could have a job for me within an hour, one that I deserved. After stepping out into the hallway and making several hushed halls he came back inside with a huge smile on his face. He offered me my first job as head chef at a small but notable restaurant that he was a part owner. I refused at first, I was so broken I didn't think I could even walk into another kitchen, but somehow, after days of constant contact I gave in to him. Part of me was broken though. I vowed to myself that when I set foot into my new kitchen that I would be the best. I would show them all. I would take the fame he so longed for, I would have the shows, and the cook books, I would have MY OWN restaurants. I wouldn't be a weak woman anymore and let others take advantage of my good nature, because now I was the one in charge."

The traitorous tears finally escaped, but not because of him. Because of me. It wasn't until this very conversation that I learned just how much I had changed, and how I gave up my own dream to steal his. I was happy now, I think, but so much of my old self was lost.

"Oh Bella, you're so brave, so strong, I can't even imagine," Edward said sadly, kissing my forehead and rocking me back and forth.

"I haven't been with another man since, let alone another co-worker," I whispered.

* * *

Thanks to my super spectacular betas JustJo94 and Ksangi!

As always, review for a preview!

I would really love som feedback on what you guys think about Bellas past.


	11. Late

***covers face* I'm so so sorry for the super long wait for this chapter. I forgot to mention I was going on vacation on my last post so that put a huge delay on things. I didn't get a chance to respond to all the super nice reviews either, forgive me please? I hope this super epic, longest ever chapter makes up for the wait.**

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to Food Network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

"_Oh Bella, you're so brave, so strong, I can't even imagine," Edward said sadly, kissing my forehead and rocking me back and forth._

"_I haven't been with another man since, let alone another co-worker," I whispered._

**CH 11 Late**

**EPOV **

Boyfriend, friend, brother, cousin, father, ex-husband, …. husband?!

Was he the one before me? The one that left her heartbroken? I really had no way of knowing …

The second she muttered his name the first time in her sleep the possibilities of who he was and what he could mean to this very new relationship could mean.

The way she said his name in such a sad, sad way almost broke my heart. She was crying in her sleep, I could tell, though no tears fell from her closed eyes.

I tried to wake her at first, but it was then I learned how deep of a sleeper she was. I didn't try all that hard though, not really, now that I think about it. I was afraid of this man that she was dreaming about. I was afraid that he could, or would take away the first woman I had felt any kind of connection with in years.

Or if it was the one from before, had he broken her beyond repair?

So I decided to not mention her sleep talking when we woke up that morning, and pretended everything was fine. I ignored it when we spent the day together even though the name was slowly being chanted in the back of my mind all afternoon. I ignored it every time I kissed her and wished she would be mine, and when I fed her from my plate I pushed it so far away that I wished I could forget the name all together.

But when the day was over, and we were sitting on the couch together and I told her about Alice and Jasper I couldn't ignore it anymore. I wanted the connection, and the love, and the commitment that my sister shared with my old friend. But I couldn't have it, not if her heart belonged to someone else.

So I asked.

And she told me…. everything.

I was … overwhelmed. To say the least.

So many emotions surged through my mind and body when she told her story. Jealousy. Rage. Hate. Anger. Sadness. There were about a million other things, some that I shouldn't contemplate.

I wanted to find him, track him down, thank him and murder him at the same time.

He was the reason I met Bella, and the reason she was so sad. He was the reason I was scared and confused now, when just the day before I was so sure of what I wanted. Only her …

I didn't say much that evening. Mostly because I was afraid, and unsure of what even to say to someone who had been through so much pain and heartbreak. I did the best I could though; I held her and comforted her, at least physically while all the time my mind raced.

When she mentioned she had to leave all those fears hit a peak. What if this was it?

What if her telling me all those … things was a way of letting me go easily, letting me know that she wasn't interested in another relationship, or that because I was considered a co-worker she wouldn't start a relationship with me, or maybe just to let me know that her career came first.

I didn't want her to leave, because then I would be left alone with my thoughts, and she would be left alone with hers.

She did though, eventually, and refused all my offers of escorting her home, making my thoughts of rejection stand out above all the others.

She did still want to see me tomorrow for lunch though …

I was so confused. Did she want to see me because she would miss me, or so she could teach me more so that I did better on the show.

I was so lost when it came to her, even before this evening. I couldn't read her like I could all the rest, which maybe was part of the reason why I was so fascinated with her, so drawn to her …

I stayed up for hours that night after she left, just thinking.

Was Bella's past worth working through to have her future? Could she ever really love me more than her career, especially after what she had been through. Could she love me at all?

I knew I could love her, which was yet another reason why I was so scared. I wasn't sure if I had ever really _been_ in love before. I wasn't naive in the world of women to say the least, but I was no Casanova, and the women I had been with in the past were few and far between. My piano and school had always been my number one priority. I guess I was similar to Bella in one way. I was very motivated, and knew what I wanted out of life, until recently …

I tossed in bed lost in my thoughts until the early morning light began to shine through my covered windows.

I should have talked to her, and told her what was going on in my mind.

My alarm went off at my side and quickly reached out to shut it off, but I couldn't seem to make myself want to get out of bed.

First I was physically and mentally exhausted, and secondly, there was no point in going to school if all I would be thinking about was her.

I covered my head with my pillow.

There was only one class I absolutely had to go to, like it or not, and that wasn't until early afternoon.

I was safe to sleep for at least a few more hours, if I could.

Not long after my decision I forced myself to quiet my mind, and listened to the city outside of my window to calm me down and sooth me to sleep. There was construction on my block currently taking place, and for the first time since it started I was grateful for the noise.

XOXOXO

"Edward …"

"Edward ……?"

"EDWARD!!" my sister Alice screamed near my ear and then leapt on top of me waking me from my frenzied sleep.

I groaned out loud and tried to shove her off.

"No you don't!" she giggled and started tickling me, forcing me to move all the more and wake me up even further.

I uncontrollably laughed until I was able to grab her tiny hands and restrain her attack.

"Alice, what the hell?!" I finally grumbled, blinking my eyes rapidly, trying to adjust to the light.

"What the hell is right! What are you doing in bed, its 12 in the afternoon! Don't you have school!?" she interrogated, never trying to free her hands.

"No … yes… shit …"

I had 45 minutes to get ready and make it to class. Not good.

"What's wrong?" she asked all knowingly as she sat crossed legged on my bed eyeing me.

"Nothing," I sighed as I threw off the covers and grabbed for the nearest pair of pants on the floor.

"I know that you're lying big brother…"

"I know ..."

"This isn't like you Edward. You're the only person I know that wakes up earlier than I do on a regular basis," she paused in thought and tilted her head to the side.

"Is it about Bella?"

She had been my biggest cheerleader when she realized I was interested in Bella. She loved her immediately and quickly predicted we were meant to be together. I hoped she was right when I called her yesterday morning to tell her the news, that Bella and I were … well, something. I left out the name of course, it was when I was in one of my more hopeful moods.

"Kind of …"I sighed, sitting back down.

I finally realized that I needed my sister to tell me everything was going to be okay..

"I …" I took a deep breath, and wondered where to start, "I'm … confused."

Her eye brow quirked and she looked at me oddly.

"About what?"

"Well … Bella. Obviously. I don't know how much I can say, because really it's her story to tell and I know that she kept it all very private but … someone hurt her … bad … in her past, an old co worker. It's been a very long time since she's been with anyone, and she's so committed to her work that I don't know if she even has room for me in her life, or if she even really wants me there in the first place," I started.

Alice's eyes immediately lit with sympathy but she kept quiet, waiting for me to continue.

"And if she does have room for me … somewhere, I'm just afraid that she was so hurt … from before, that she can't care for me … fully, in the same way that I could for her,"

I rubbed my eyes with my palms and Alice patted my back.

"Before … before last night, all I wanted was to be with her from the moment I saw her. I could tell that she was hesitant, and she was playing it safe with me, but there was an attraction there for her too … she even said … but … now that I know, now that she told me about before, I just don't know …"

"Oh Edward," Alice cooed sadly and pulled me close for a hug.

"I don't know if she changed her mind, or if she told me that story to get rid of me, or just to be honest with me. I wish I didn't ask her about the name now … but god it would have eaten me alive."

"What name?" she asked, confused.

"The night before, when we fell asleep, she was crying in her sleep, she said a man's name, Laurent, and the next night I asked about it and well … unfortunately she told me everything."

"Ohh …"

"She's sweet, and smart, and fun, caring, intelligent, and the only person I know who is more motivated than I am. And god, I wanted this to work, but now I'm lost."

"Oh Edward," she sighed, "You always do over think things you know …"

That earned a small smile from me.

"Maybe she told you everything because she didn't want to start a relationship with any skeletons in the closet. Maybe she really wanted to be honest, and let you know what you were getting into before things got too deep. Or maybe she did it so you could understand her better, and she where she is coming from and why she's the way she is. Maybeeee she did it because she really likes you too, and she's taking a chance on you that she hasn't taken on anyone else in a long time …"

God, she made it all sound so simple …

All night long I had been thinking the worst, but my dear pest of a loving sister made me see that her revelation could have been a good thing.

_Taking a chance on me?_

I pulled Alice into a tight hug, happy to have her support, and input.

"Thank you," I mumbled against her shoulder.

"What are sisters for?" she grinned as she pulled away.

"Now, get those disgusting pants off and put something clean on for heaven's sake!" she commanded and danced out of the room.

**BPOV**

**  
**Edward and I sat in comfortable silence for the longest time that evening. We didn't say much, and frankly I had met my talking quota for the year. I wanted to know what he was thinking with regards to everything that I had told him, but I was too afraid to ask. Well, not necessarily afraid to ask, but afraid as to what his response would be. Maybe he was giving me time to calm down, or maybe he was just so overwhelmed by my pitiful story he didn't know what to do or say with me.

I hope I didn't scare him away.

After an hour of quiet cuddling it was nearing midnight I knew I had to say something.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed in response and ceasing the soft movements of his hand running up and down my arm that had been a constant since my revelation.

"I should probably get going, I have to be up at 5 to go to the market for the restaurants," I mumbled.

"Can I walk you home?" he offered sweetly.

"Oh no no, I was just going to call a cab actually."

"Oh… well I could ride with you?" he tried again.

"No, it's okay, you probably have to be up early for school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah … I guess," he sighed in defeat.

"Sooo, see you around lunch time still?" I asked hopefully as I stood up.

He looked distracted at first, I wished I could read his mind, or know what he was thinking somehow.

"Definitely," he smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go make the call for the cab, I'll be right back," I said as I went in the dining room to grab my purse to dig out my cell.

I looked back to him before I went in the other room, he sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch and rubbed his eyes.

_Did I scare him away?_

I quickly made the call and went back in the living room to enjoy his company for these last few minutes until I had to leave. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer in the warm happy bubble that Edward naturally created. Maybe things would be okay after all?

The last few minutes together ticked by remarkably fast and before I knew it Edward was riding with me down the elevator and walking me out. He hugged me tightly and kissed my head sweetly after we said our goodbyes. We still hadn't talked, but I was mostly okay with it. I wondered if he was though.

When I got home that night I tossed and turned for what felt like hours, but when I finally fell asleep it was the most restful, peaceful night of sleep I had gotten in ages. Who knew talking about something that was troubling you could actually make you feel better?

Hah.

I woke up feeling renewed and hopeful for the first time in years. I was truly excited about this developing relationship between Edward and myself. It was soon, that I knew, but I could feel something special, about all of this. Things were finally looking up.

I got up and dressed quickly without so much as one grumble at the obscene time staring at me on the clock. I couldn't wait to see him again. I was sure now the unease I felt last night was my imagination.

By the time I made it through the market routine, and was at Forks starting up the prep duty I was positively giddy.

"Someone looks happy," Rosalie, my best waitress and friend, commented when she arrived for her shift.

I grinned back at her in response and continued dicing an onion for a sauce.

"Hmm ..." she leaned against the counter and examined me thoroughly, but I kept my lips shut and my eyes down … for the moment. I couldn't fight the smile that kept creeping up on me.

"It couldn't be …." she stood up straight, gasping. "Bella … have you met … a man!?" she nearly squealed.

"Shhh!" I hissed at her, as I glanced around the room to make sure none of the others had heard her.

She placed her hand on her forehead and pretended to be feint. Rosalie the drama queen … or should I say actress. She was the typical New York waitress in one respect, just working here to pay the bills while she pursued her acting career. The only difference between her and the rest of them was that she actually had talent.

"Don't you have a script you should be reading?!" I hissed, unhappy with her loud display. I sooo did not want the news spreading around the kitchen about this just yet.

"Yes, but this is totally more interesting!" cocking an eyebrow as she grabbed a stack of napkins to fold and placed herself at my side.

"Who is he?! Oh my god … is it the dream boat from last week?!"

I immediately blushed.

"I knew it!" she clapped happily. "It's about time!!!" Rosalie had been captain and founder of the 'Find Bella a man' team.

"Will you quiet down please!!" I urged her, again as I glanced around the busy kitchen to make sure no one was paying attention to our conversation. "I'll talk if you just keep it quiet!"

"So, he's coming again today isn't he?" she asked a few napkins later, how she knew was beyond me.

"Yes, he is," I answered quietly. "How did you know?"

"You keep looking at the clock," she grinned. "I'll keep an eye open for him, don't worry," she nudged.

"Thanks," I muttered.

She thankfully left me alone after a few more minor questions then she and I both went back to work getting the restaurant ready for opening.

It seemed like the seconds, minutes, and hours dragged by slowly as the morning faded into afternoon. My eyes were on the clock far more often than any dish that was in front of me as I waited for him to arrive. The rush came and went, but Edward never showed. It was three and my shift was over, but I was dawdling, looking out the door window into the restaurant and wondering if he was just running late.

"No show?" Rosalie asked from behind me, which resulted in a small yelp from me out of surprise.

"No …" I sighed, disappointed and worried.

_What if he changed his mind? Did I really scare him off last night like I originally thought?_

She looked sad for me at first, but then smiled cheerfully.

"I'm sure he's just running late. Did you check your phone? Maybe he called."

My hand immediately flew to my forehead with a loud smack.

Rosalie looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"I … crap … I never actually gave him my number," I grumbled. "I am so not good at this dating thing."

Rose started laughing hysterically.

"You both must be a little challenged, who doesn't trade numbers right away?!"

"I don't know … me I guess …" I sighed.

She walked away shaking her head as she went out to serve the guests their food.

I still didn't know what to think, but after waiting an hour past when my shift ended I had to leave for my second shift at La Push. I walked slowly, dreadfully, the whole way there and went straight to my office.

Not long after I sat down my phone rang. Edward?

I scrambled for the phone on my desk.

"Hello?!?" I said excitedly.

"Whoa … Hey there…" Angela replied.

"Oh, hey," I sighed disappointedly.

"Let me guess, I wasn't the call you were expecting?" she laughed.

I sighed, and wanted to make up an excuse why I couldn't talk, but I didn't.

"Not exactly."

"Well who's got your panties in a bunch?" she asked.

"Huh? Nothing… no one …"

"You sure?"

_Damn it, I can never lie to her. She always knows._

"I thought you might have been Edward," I confessed with a groan.

"Edward? Why would you be expecting him to call?"

"I don't know … he's kind of a friend now, you know?"

"A friend?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah …"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah … listen Ang, I have to get to work."

"No way, tell me what's up. You know you can't cook worth shit when you're this preoccupied with something."

She was right, after Laurent I stayed away from the kitchen for a few weeks. I'd get too lost in thought and burnt ninety percent of the things I created. I wasn't that upset now though, right? So he didn't show up for lunch. So what.

_Maybe I'm just overreacting?_

"Ang, it's nothing. Edward was supposed to come to the restaurant today, but he didn't show. So I was thinking maybe it was him calling," I quickly explained.

"Did you two have sex?" she blurted out.

I choked on my saliva when I gasped in for air.

"Holt shit Angela! No!" I nearly shouted once I finally could breathe.

The laughter I heard from the other end of the phone nearly made me deaf.

"Just asking … I know something happened though … I can tell just by the sound of your voice … just tell me and get it over with. You know you will eventually."

"Noth…" I started.

"The truth, Bella …" she immediately interjected.

"WemighthavemadeoutandmaybewecouldbetogethernowbutI'mnotreallysurebecauseItoldhimaboutLaurentlastnightandI'mafraidIscaredhimaway…." I said rapidly in one breath. I knew if I didn't just say it I never would.

So what, I have communication problems.

Silence echoed on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, nervous about her reaction. He was my co-worker, and dating him could be wrong for more than just my personal reasons.

"Uhm …. I'm still trying to process all that," she finally answered.

"Sorry …"

"Okay first, I need you to start from the beginning, and talk like normal human beings please, so that I can actually understand you."

And that's what I did. Because well, I couldn't really tell Angela no, she was in complete control of my business and most of my personal life. To not tell her would be like … well … I don't know, like not telling my mother I was married or something odd like that.

"You told him!?" she finally gasped after I finished my story.

"Yeah, I felt like he deserved to know, if this thing … whatever it is, is going anywhere," I sighed.

"Wow … you realized I don't even know the entire story?"

"Yeah, and that's exactly the way I like it. I don't need you to feel sorry for me any more than necessary."

I heard her huff on the other end.

"Wow …" she said again for at least the tenth time since telling her.

"Yeah."

"Well, my advice, which is partly what you pay me fore, is to take it slow, get the man's phone number, and relax. Don't over react and think everything is over because of one missed lunch date. I know you are rusty in the dating department, so just calm down. You will see him tomorrow for sure. Right?"

"Right… maybe I should stop by his place after work?"

"Oooor just wait until tomorrow. We don't want to seem too desperate now do we?" she interjected.

"I know … but … yeah ... okay."

I was afraid to tell her how much I missed him already. How waking up next to him that morning was something I wished could happen every day for the rest of my life. Or how I, Bella, the cold hearted working machine was starting to see a future that didn't revolve around me ruling the restaurant industry.

"Listen, just go to work, do what you do best, and don't let this trouble you, not yet. Keep your head in the game, we're still on delicate ground, and we want to keep that top chef status. Talk to him tomorrow, and everything will be okay."

"Yeah …"

"Oh … and maybe, at least at the studios, try to keep the relationship under the radar. At least for a little while until we know they want to keep you past the initial deal. I'm sure no one will mind but … well, better safe than sorry."

"Right …"

This is why I had kept her around. She kept me focused, and my head clear.

_Would anyone at the studio care about our relationship?_ Probably not, but I didn't want to give off the wrong impression so soon.

_Hmm … actually … Irina might mind_.

"Alright kid, well have fun tonight. Now that I totally forgot the reason I called in the first place, you might as well go to work," she laughed.

"Talk to you later," I replied, but I knew she had already hung up. Angela had a weird habit of hanging up without actually saying goodbye, or waiting for me to say it at least.

I was glad she called, I thought as I grabbed the nearest apron to tie on. She helped clear my head in a way that only she could. I opened my office and stepped into the already bustling kitchen, the smells and sounds igniting the fire inside of me the way only being in a kitchen could. A dish broke somewhere in the distance and I smiled.

_Time to go do what I do best._

XOXOXO

Shit, shit, shit!

I was running late, me, Bella Swan, queen of timeliness was running late. My post market nap lasted far longer than it should have and I was running out of the door with my hair still damp from the shower and my boots partially unlaced with an apple stuck in my mouth as I fumbled with my keys to lock the front door.

Last night I busied my mind and body with work and kept Edward far away from my thoughts, which resulted in me staying far later at La Push than I should have, therefore getting next to no sleep that night when I finally did get home.

Today was going to be a cab day. It was shame too, it was beautiful outside. I could have used the walk.

With a bit of sweet talking and an extra tip I was able to coerce the cabbie to drive faster than he probably should have to make it to the Studio with five minutes to spare. _Thank god._

By the time I made it up the elevator and was walking down the halls I noticed they were oddly empty. I glanced down at my watch …

_1:00!? Thanks not right …_

I froze where I was standing and pulled out my cell.

_1:00!!_

It took me a few moments, but I finally I realized my mistake. I never changed my alarm clock at home for daylight savings. I chuckled to myself and thought how lucky I was that my cell phone was what woke me up the last few times, but was ultimately annoyed that I rushed around like a maniac for nothing.

I sighed in relief and walked towards my dressing room at a much slower pace now that I had an hour to kill before hair and makeup started.

I rounded the corner while shoving my phone back in my purse, and when I looked up I saw just the person I had been dreaming about all afternoon. He was facing the other way with his head down, but I knew it was him instantly, if by the color of his hair alone. I stood there for a few minutes trying to compose myself before I jumped him out of happiness. He was here, waiting! For me!

"Edward!" I called when I couldn't take not seeing his eyes for a second longer.

His head shot up and he looked around curiously, then finally realized I was behind him and turned around and put his right hand slightly behind himself.

"Bella!" he replied brightly.

"You're early," I commented as I swiftly closed the distance between us, happy to be near him again.

"So are you," he grinned as he held up a flower that he had been holding at his side. _Freesias again;y new favorite._

"What's this for?"

"I missed you, and I wanted to apologize for not making it to lunch yesterday."

"I missed you too," I immediately responded. "It was no big deal about yesterday though," I lied.

"Did you realize we didn't even trade numbers yet? The first thing I thought of when my professor asked me to stay late to go over my thesis was to call you … but I couldn't," he smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I realized the same thing about mid afternoon," I pulled out my phone quickly and thrust it into his hands, and he did the same. We both knew why.

A few moments later we traded phones back and a weight that I didn't even know that was there had lifted.

He slid his slim phone back into his back pocket and smiled sheepishly at me. God he looked good today. His hair was in its horribly sexy disarray, and his lean and long muscular body was covered in clothing that made him all the more delectable. Today it was fitting black jeans and a blue button up that was casually rolled up to his elbows. I couldn't take it anymore …

I finally acted on the impulse I felt the second I saw him.

I jumped into his arms and planted my lips firmly on his, snaking my hands up and around his neck at the same time. The relief I felt was immediate, his warm full lips on my own was like taking in that first deep breath of air when your head breaks through the water surface after a deep dive. He was my air.

I felt his lips smile against my own then he pulled away to look me in the eyes. I could tell he felt that same relief as his whole body posture relaxed and curved against my own.

"You weren't kidding about missing me huh?" he teased.

"Not one bit …"

"Good," he grinned, and pressed his lips back against mine, where they belonged.

As his long fingers trailed down my spine soothingly and rested on my lower back I found myself completely lost in him. Our lips gave and took, and our tongues entwined, driving me absolutely insane. I never wanted to stop … that is until I heard someone cough as they woke by.

Well, there goes keeping things under the radar.

I remorsefully removed my mouth from his to scan the hallway. The person walking away didn't look like anyone I knew, and once she turned the corner the coast was clear again. Edward started to step back but I pulled him back closer with one hand while I dug in my pocket for my keys to my dressing room with the other.

"Yes!" I quietly celebrated once the door was unlocked and opened.

I pulled Edward in the room with me by the collar and immediately shut and locked the door behind us.

That earned a chuckle from Edward, but damn it, I was on a mission. That mission was to make up for time lost from yesterday, and I intended to do it in a big way now that I had him. Well … big for only knowing a guy for a week that is …

That beautiful crooked smile that made me swoon appeared on his face and he inched closer to me in almost a predator like way.

_Looks like he wants to make up for lost time, too._

He pulled my body back against his, where it belonged, and our lips met once again. This time though there was a couch behind us. _Much better_. I guided him backwards as his hands danced up and down my sides giving me shivers.

"I Really, really missed you …" he muttered between kisses.

"Me too," I agreed as I pushed him that last inch, causing him to fall backwards onto the couch and pulling me along with him.

I ended up straddling his lap, which was the goal, and entwined my fingers in his hair as I settled myself on his lap.

A quiet moan rumbled in his chest and he held me tighter, closer, and his fingers ghosted under the very edge of my shirt, barely meeting my bare skin. That now familiar spark that his touch always caused only encouraged my actions further.

I wasn't sure how long we were on that couch, but as soon as I got the nerve to, I unbutton Edward's shirt, and it dropped to the floor. All and any concept of time, was meaningless. He was perfection, just as his clothed chest had alluded too. He was lean, and firm, and had just the right about of muscles in just the right places. I was trying sooo so hard not to start licking and biting, and well, just devouring him.

It was after that thought that I realized now much of a 180 degree change I had made in the past week. I haven't kissed, or really even touched a man in years, and here I was attacking the sexiest man I'd ever met in my life on a couch, at work. He was changing me already, and I had nothing to complain about. I wanted to wave goodbye and throw a bon voyage party to the Bella I used to be. Streamers should be thrown and balloons set free in celebration.

"Bella," he softly whispered my name, causing me the pause as I kissed a trail down his neck. I had my eyes on his nipples and was near attacking.

"Hmmm," I barely replied.

He softly guided by face back up to meet his own and stared deeply into my eyes. Hmm, not what I was planning, but still good …

"Thank you," he simply stated.

I was confused. I sat up straighter and furrowed my brows.

"For what?" I asked.

"For letting me in. For giving us a chance, for giving me a chance."

My heart melted, and I smiled like it was Christmas and the newest line of the All-Clad stainless steel cookware set was sitting under my tree. Sigh …

"Thank you for not letting me scare you away. I was kind of afraid at first, yesterday when …"

"Never Bella, you could never scare me away," he interrupted, kissing me several times softly. "You could possibly tell me a story that makes me want to destroy another human being several times, in several different ways for things that were done to you. But definitely never scare me away," he grinned sheepishly.

I hugged him tightly and tried to fight back tears. Laurent was so far in the past now thanks to Edward. I was almost sure I would never think of _him_ again. _Edward is my future now._

I was on the verge of showing him how much what he said really meant to me when I was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I sighed and glanced over to the clock on the wall behind me, I was almost positive I knew who it was.

"That's probably Angela …" I mumbled, and kissed him one last time before I reached behind me to grab his shirt.

"Bella? Are you in there? Why is your door locked!?" she said as she wiggled the door knob.

Yep, that was Angela all right.

"Maybe we could continue our talk … later this evening, at my place?" I suggested, as I crawled off his lap.

"Sounds great," he said as he buttoned his shirt back up and slightly adjusted his pants. All I could do was blush. I was almost sure I affected him as much as he did me.

He stood up and offered me a hand, and pulled me up effortlessly.

"Thank you again for the flower," I said as I picked it up from the table where I carelessly threw it earlier.

"You're welcome," he replied, followed by another kiss. "See you in a little bit …" he blushed as he tried to smooth down his ruffled hair.

"Okay," I said as I started to open the door for him, but briefly paused, preparing myself for the onslaught that Angela was sure to deliver.

I took a deep breath and fully opened the door to see Angela's curious … then shocked, followed by confused, possibly happy, and then neutral face.

"Hello," Edward briefly said, his blush in full affect.

"Hi …" she said hesitantly as her eyes scanned over both mine, and Edward's appearance.

"Um … see you on set," he waved awkwardly before he shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off in the opposite direction, which made my heart feel a brief pulling sensation.

Angela's eyes were slightly bugging, yet a smirk covered her face as I stepped away from the doorway to let her inside the room.

She sat in her favorite chair, quickly shoved her blackberry in her bag and crossed her legs. She smoothed out her skirt and adjusted her shirt; obviously she was mentally preparing herself for what she would say next.

"Wow …" was all she could say at first.

Then suddenly her face changed into a look of horror and her hands shot up from the side of the chair where they were previously resting.

"You two didn't just have sex in my chair did you!?"

* * *

JustJo94 and Ksangi, my super awesome beta extraordinaires, I heart you both so hardcore for all the time and effort you put into my little story! Thank you!!

You may thank Ksangi for the EPOV added on this chapter, she encouraged it.

Phew, was that long or what? Did you like it?!

Now that life is back to normal I can go back to sending previews with reviews, I promise to make it a juicy one to make up for not sending one out last chapter.

Next chapter will finally show them in the studio again! It should be pretty fun.

Anywho ... onto other news.

I'm writing an entry for the **That's Mr. Hot Bitch To You **contest. So put me on alert if you haven't already if you want to see when its posted. I've never written Carlisle before so that should be interesting.

Oooh, and if any of you have read Lost in Paradise this bit of news might make you happy ... I'm plotting out the continuation for that right now, and might have the first newest chapter up as early as next weekend.

p.s. Thanks for reading guys! Review pretty please? Come on ... epic update ... you know you wanna ... right? *pout*

p.p.s. I'm almost to 200, woo!

p.p.p.s ... Next update maybe on Monday/Tuesday *crosses fingers*

Okay, thats all, I'm done I swear!


	12. Gossip

**Come visit me on the twilighted forums in the A/U Human thread. I just posted a link in my profile finally.**

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to Food Network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

"_Wow …" was all she could say at first._

_Then suddenly her face changed into a look of horror and her hands shot up from the side of the chair where they were previously resting._

"_You two didn't just have sex in my chair did you!?"_

**CH 12 Gossip**

"No!" I instantly replied, a bit unsettled by her brash comment, "Will you stop that already! You're freaking me out!" I nearly cried from embarrassment.

She grinned widely.

"Well … if you would have heard what I heard from outside …" she started, and then her eyes bulged as she realized something else, "Hey, what happened to under the radar by the way?!" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Uhm, well … we were in a room? Isn't that under the radar? It's not like people knew who was in here … even if they did hear us …" I said trying to fight away the blush.

What happened earlier was so not like me. Something about Edward made me lose all the fears and inhibitions I held onto so tightly for so many years. They were like a second skin almost.

"Oh, and the name 'Bella Swan' that's on your door means nothing?! You could have scared me for life too by the way, I was about to use my key to get in until … I heard …" she shuddered dramatically.

"Oh give me a break! It's not like that's an everyday occurrence with me or anything," I huffed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she sighed, pulling out her blackberry, "just keep it behind closed doors alright, remember, radar …"

Obviously she was done talking because she started furiously typing on the blackberry and ignored me completely.

Weird.

I decided to change to keep myself busy as I waited for Alice.

By the time she arrived I was sitting in the makeup chair making myself dizzy as I twirled it slowly. I glanced at the clock and noticed she was running a little late.

I heard her familiar knock at the door and called for her to come in.

"So, so sorry Bella, Edward was a little chatty today and I couldn't get him to sit still long enough to get him ready," she grinned.

I wondered if that meant he was talking about me too her. I couldn't help but smile.

Angela just rolled her eyes and continued her typing.

"I've never seen him like this before, he's crazy about you ya know," she said quietly enough for Angela not to hear when she was at my side and unrolling her bag.

My only reply was the blush on my face.

Alice got to work and turned my soggy hair into something worthy of TV. Amazing.

The three of us stayed mostly quiet as Alice worked her magic on me. That is until Angela decided to break the silence.

"So Alice, is this normal for Edward to get freaky while on the clock? Because I know for sure it isn't normal for Bella …" she asked from behind us, nearly sending me into shock for the third time today.

"Angela!" I shouted, hoping she would be quiet and not say anything else.

Alice merely giggled.

"No, not at all actually," she replied, still laughing while coming at me with the eyelash curler from hell.

I cringed and braced myself for torture.

"He hasn't had a girlfriend in over two years. You know, he's been too busy and stressed with finishing school I think," she said contemplatively.

"Hmm," she hummed.

"Well, we need to find a way to keep those two under control. Rumors are already spreading since Jane from wardrobe, told Mike from lighting that she saw the two of them attacking each other in the hallway earlier."

My jaw dropped. _How in the heck …_

"We weren't _attacking _each other, thank you very much!" I huffed as I crossed my arms.

"Well that's not what Jane said. Sheee said you two were practically choking on each other's tongues you were so into it."

I sunk into my chair and covered my face with my hands, now fully embarrassed.

"That happened less than an hour ago, how the heck does everyone know already?!"

"Helloooooo," she said as she waved her blackberry in the air flippantly.

"I told you, keep it under the radar … did you listen?! Nooo, no one listens to Angela, even though I know what I'm talking about; the reason I virtually control your life in the first place!" she complained and started typing away furiously again.

"Oh, now Eric from accounting is in the loop, Perfect!" she said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Melissa from the kitchen staff told me before I even saw Edward," Alice giggled again, adding her two cents.

"Shoot me now," I moaned through my hands. "What is this place, high school? I've never heard of gossip spreading so fast."

"Hey now, I've got work to do, you aren't perfection just yet …" Alice complained as she pulled my hands off my face.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't have, if anyone else in the building saw you first. But Jane is notorious for that kind of thing, and it's your own fault anyway. I told you. I totally told you!" she said as a smile cracked on her previously annoyed face.

"I'm happy for you though Bella, really … even though you're driving me crazy already with all of this," she sighed, "you and I both know it's been a long time and it's good to see you happy after all these years."

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling just a little better after her last comment.

"Same for Edward," Alice said sweetly as she finished up my face, "I haven't seen him so upbeat and happy in a long time. You two are good for each other. Don't worry about all the gossip Bella, it will go away eventually."

"Perfection!" she sang as she stepped away and gave me a once over.

"Yeah, it will go away … as long as you too don't suck face in the hallway again," Angela teased.

"Okay, I think I've had enough abuse for this afternoon thank you!" I replied as I stood up from the chair and headed for the door.

The room was starting to make me feel claustrophobic and I was desperate to get out.

"Just tell him to keep it in his pants while at work!" she shouted as I stomped out the door, their laughter following me as I reached the end of the hallway.

I rounded the corner and was stomping towards the set when I heard my favorite voice call out my name. I immediately turned my head to see him leaning against the wall, waiting for me. Some of the tension brought on by Angela, and compounded by Alice, already seemed to be fading away.

"Hey," he smiled, as he started walking towards me.

"Hi," I sighed.

I wanted to hug him, but now I was on the edge and my eyes kept darting all around the room searching for anyone that might be watching us.

"What's wrong?!" he asked, obviously noticing my ridged posture and scanning eyes.

"The jigs up."

"Huh?"

"The person that walked by us earlier …. uh, when we were in the hall … well, apparently that person is the biggest blabber mouth that ever existed."

"Oooh, yeah, Alice told me earlier," he grimaced.

"We should probably be a little more careful from now on," I said as my eyes returned to his.

He didn't seem to be nearly upset about this as I was, but that could be because he wasn't harassed by an annoying manager for the last half hour.

"Hmm, careful…" he said thoughtfully.

"So does that mean that if I wanted to kiss you right now and no one was looking, would that be careful?" he asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Uhhh," something about him being so close always turned my brain into jelly, "maybe?"

"Just maybe?" he asked, looking disappointed.

I did another quick scan of the area and decided a small kiss couldn't hurt.

I stood on my tippy toes to give him a quick kiss but that wasn't what he had in mind. His arms snaked around my waist as he guided me backwards until I was against a wall in a dark corner, kissing me intensely and making me wish tonight would come sooner.

Eventually he had to pull away because we both needed to breathe and I was panting when he kissed my neck softly.

"Wha…. what was that for?!" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

He kissed my neck again so gently it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"You looked upset, I didn't like it. I wanted to make you happy again," he whispered as he kissed my lips quickly and stepped away.

My knees were already so weak; I sunk slowly down the wall. I felt like a puddle of mush.

He laughed and held out a hand to pull me back up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, smirking as I regained my footing.

"Hmpf?! You ask that after attacking me? Of course I'm not okay! I'm ready to get out of here. If only I weren't contractually obligated to stay you would be in big trouble mister!"

"Hmm, I think I like the sound of that. Trouble huh?"

"Yep," I said, popping the p. "You'll see, I've got a whole bag of onions we can chop all evening at my place," I joked.

"Oh dear god no …" he moaned eyes widening dramatically, "Anything but that!"

I giggled and nudged him playfully with my shoulder as I walked over to my chair to wait for the rest of the crew to show up, he followed closely behind.

As people started filtering onto the set, Edward and I toned down the flirting and tried to act more casual.

It wasn't easy.

Now that these feelings were out in the open it was hard to hold them back just because other people could see us.

_Would it really be so bad if the crew found out?_

I was starting to get antsy as I twisted a schedule in my hands until it looked like a knot. My legs were bouncing up and down and my finger tips were begging me to touch him in some way.

_Radar, radar, radar …._

I chanted in my head as I looked over at him to see his sparkling green eyes and a crooked smile.

I smiled back hesitantly until a kitchen aide came over to me to go over the cooking schedule for today. We had to have every second timed to perfection. What was chopped when, how long it was mixed, everything.

_Television._

Alice came by to chat with Edward while the aide and I went over the rest of the schedule when she looked over to me and her jaw dropped.

"Bella Swan!! What happened to my perfection!?" she nearly shouted, scaring both the aide and I senseless.

"What are you talking about Alice?!" I quickly replied.

"Hellooooo, lip gloss!!" she said scowling as she threw her makeup bag onto a chair and stomped over to my side. "Shooo!" she waved away the aide who quickly made herself scarce.

"That's it! No more making out from the time I put makeup on you, until after filming is over," she scolded both of us now that no one was in earshot.

She handed a wet wipe to Edward to wipe off his mouth. He chuckled and took it from her then cleaned his lips carefully.

I wished I was the wipe.

"What would we do without you baby sister?!" He said playfully, before he stood up and hugged her from behind.

"Oh I dunno, film a television show with sparkling lips?" She snapped back at him, shoving him away.

He rubbed the top of her head, causing an angry squeal to erupt from her mouth before he disappeared to the other side of the set.

"Ugh, brothers," she grumbled, and then started her assault on my face.

"You two seem really close," I commented through puckered lips.

"Too close," she rolled her eyes, "He drives me insane sometimes, but he's a good brother. Mostly," she grinned.

"He's not nearly as annoying as Emmett though. Dear lord, I swear his mission in life is to antagonize," she cringed.

"Oh I didn't know you two had another brother?"

"Yeah, he's out of town a lot though for meets. He's on the NYU wrestling team."

"Ooh a wrestler? My friend Rosalie has this huge thing for wrestlers," I commented.

Her eyes instantly lit up.

"Oh my god! We should totally set them up!"

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded at her forwardness.

"Yeah, I need to find him a girlfriend ASAP. Other universities are trying to get him to transfer, and I don't want him to. I need to find him a girlfriend as soon as possible so he has more of a reason to stay!! Washington State is hounding him hard core. I can NOT let my brother move to Washington. It's wet and damp and cloudy there! I wouldn't be able to visit. Can you imagine my hair in that kind of climate?" she shuddered.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You have some serious problems," I said between laughs.

"Yeah, well, I'm just being practical. You're done now by the way. No more kissing," she sternly instructed.

"Thanks Alice. No more kissing, I promise," I said seriously with a palm in the air.

Her brows furrowed and she put a hand on her hip.

"I'm serious Bella!"

I laughed again. "I know, I know, I've learned my lesson,"

"You better have…. Oh, so I'm throwing a party next weekend and I'm inviting a bunch of possible prospects for Emmett. Will you bring your friend?"

"I can try I guess … I don't know if she will be able to come though. She goes to a lot of auditions in the evenings …."

"Ooh an actress?"

"Yeah …"

"Perfect! You have to bring her!!"

"Okay, okay, I'll try."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE," Tyler shouted from across the room.

"Oh, time to start. I'll see ya later Alice," I said as I stood up and walked quickly to where everyone was crowding around Tyler.

I saw Edward through the crowd and snaked my way over to his side and smiled up at him.

"Okay guys, episode one was a big success. We've already shown some clips to the exec's and they are loving it already. So let's keep that good energy rolling and make episode two even better!" he said energetically, waving his hands in the air and talking animatedly.

Edward laced his fingers with mine and squeezed momentarily.

Tyler went on talking for a few more minutes, going over what we were filming today, and briefly talking about the next show.

"Alright, I think that's it for now. Let's get to work," he clapped.

Our fingers separated as the crowd dispersed and we took our places in the kitchen.

We did our mock show first, going through all the movements and practicing the recipe a little. Today's theme was quick and easy chicken dinners so we decided to make a chicken and dumpling soup that was pretty simple.

Edward was just as helpless and curious as usual but I was finding it was a quality that made me even crazier about him.

I loved that he wasn't perfect at everything, and he didn't try to be either.

I loved that he asked for help and accepted it willingly.

I loved that even when he did make a mistake and caused ultimate mayhem, he did it mostly with a smile and never got upset.

I loved ….

Did I love him?

Could it really happen that fast?

I froze for a moment at looked over at him. He was cutting up a piece of raw chicken and cringing. His nose was all scrunched up and he was holding it down with one finger.

I laughed quietly and went over to show him how it was done.

"Okay Edward, I know it doesn't look good, but for your safety and for mine you need to actually hold it down," I said as I grabbed my own piece and chopped it up effortlessly and threw it into the already boiling pot of chicken stock.

He attempted to follow my lead but shuddered dramatically as his fingers came in full contact with the slimy chicken breast. I smiled unconsciously and tried to remember what was next.

"Alright, now that we have that started, let's get to work on the vegetables," I started, pulling my eyes away from his reluctantly and starred at the lifeless camera.

"Now if you are pressed for time you can add a bag of frozen mixed veggies. There's no shame at all in that, and it will most likely taste the same. I like to add a little of both the frozen and the fresh in mine when I make it at home."

Edward grabbed the frozen bag of veggies from the freezer while I gathered the few fresh items I wanted to add.

"Finally, something I can do without help," he laughed as he cut open the bag and dumped it into our pot.

After that we chopped up celery, carrots, and onions, to add to the mix.

A few words of encouragement, and a large amount of awkwardly cut vegetables later we were done with the vegetable portion of the dish.

"Phew," Edward sighed in relief.

"Okay, so we're going to let all that cook for about 15 minutes until the chicken and vegetables are more thoroughly cooked and we'll be back," I said the line to break for commercial and Edward visibly relaxed.

"I never realized I could hate a vegetable so much in my life," he half complained with a smile as he wiped away the tears he got from the onion.

"Don't worry, it'll get better. Once you start slicing, more than hammering at it, it shouldn't affect you as much," I teased.

"That day can't come soon enough," he said leaning towards me so that our shoulders were touching and I giggled.

I saw Tyler look at us quizzically from behind the camera and we both quickly separated.

The stage crew assistants rushed in and cleaned up the workspace and swapped our raw pot in for a cooked one faster than a seasoned NASCAR pit crew.

Not even five minutes later after a quick touch up from Alice for both of us, we were back in position and ready to continue, this time with Edward bringing us in.

"Welcome back to 'How to Boil Water,' if you're just tuning in, today Chef Swan is teaching me how to make one of my favorites, chicken and dumplings! When we last left you we were adding the vegetables to our stock pot here," he gestured. "So, what's next chef?"

"Well now that that is on its way and most of the ingredients are fully cooked you can go ahead and add the noodles," I said as I handed him a glass jar full of egg noodles, our hands brushed against each other and both of our faces flushed.

I noticed Tyler watching us carefully from my peripheral again and went about the next task quickly.

"I'm really enjoying the non cooking part of cooking," he smiled as he opened the jar lid easily and dumped it inside the pot.

"Yeah, well if you liked that, then you are really going to hate this next part," I grinned as I eyed Edwards other nemesis, flour.

"While we let that cook some more we can get to work on our biscuits."

"Oooh, can I open those too!?" he asked excitedly, "My mother used to let me open the container because she hated the popping sound," he beamed.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"No Edward, we will be making our own from scratch. They are almost as easy as being premade, but taste even better!" I said as I grabbed the flour jar.

"Oh no," he sighed.

Five minutes later we were both covered in flour from Edwards haphazard mixing and we were both laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay, for those of you at home, this is how NOT to mix biscuit batter," I laughed and brushed some of the flour off of Edwards face.

I took over and finished up the batter, then showed Edward how to scoop spoonfuls on top of the soup.

"Okay, well, while we let those cook and clean ourselves off, it's time for another break. See you in a few," I signed off again.

The second the red light turned off I was on the floor rolling in laughter as Edward started brushing himself off frantically and an aide tried to help him by bringing over a brush to help some more. When she neared his crotch area I swear I was done for, I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard as he jumped back in alarm.

"Whoa whoa whoa …" he stuttered backing away from the over eager girl.

Somehow, I managed to pick myself up off of the floor to try and help when I heard Tyler's voice.

"BELLA, EDWARD, CAN I SPEAK WITH YOU TWO FOR A MINUTE," he bellowed and waved from behind all of the cameras and lights.

I could barely see him, but it looked like he had that same odd curious look from earlier on his face and his arms were now crossed.

_Uh oh._

Looks like the jig was definitely up.

* * *

Thank you my super beta's Ksangi and JustJo94 for thier continued help and support with this story!

Oh, and incase you didnt know ... JustJo94 is also writing her own story right now, go check it out and tell her how awesome she is!

Anywho, back to business ... hope you liked the chapter. Tune in next time to see how Tyler is going to react! Eeeeep!

Wanna know a little more ahead of time?

You know what to do ....

Review!

I send peeks!

Were so close to 200, by the way. I would be the super happiest girl in the world if we made it this chapter. Maybe I'de even promise a new chapter by ... hmm ... Friday/Saturday?


	13. Chemistry

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to Food Network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

"_BELLA, EDWARD, CAN I SPEAK WITH YOU TWO OVER HERE FOR A MINUTE," he called and waved from behind all of the cameras and lights._

_I could barely see him, but it looked like he had that same odd curious look from earlier all over his face and his arms were now crossed._

_Uh oh._

_Looks like the jig was definitely up._

**CH 13 Chemistry**

Tyler ushered us over to a more secluded area of the set and I was already so nervous about what he was going to say that I was almost visibly shaking.

_What would I do if he knew? What if he didn't approve? What if he made me choose between having a relationship with Edward or my show?_

_What would I choose?_

The last five years have been dedicated to accomplishing all the goals I set for myself after my heart and spirit were literally pulverized.

Five years of my life where all I did was work, work, and work some more.

Every goal I had set I had achieved. I had two very successful restaurants, my own television show, and I had even written my own cookbook that was set to release simultaneously with the show.

I was on top of the world, or at least I thought I was, until I met Edward.

Being with him these few short days had already changed my previous outlook on life. In my career I was successful, but in real life I was a total failure. I was alone, and still harboring resentful and hurt feelings from a relationship that was over a half of a decade ago.

Edward was waking me up and taking away my security blanket that was my hurt and drive in the process.

I glanced over to Edward and he looked just as nervous as I felt, although still utterly adorable and covered in flour.

I still wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I had a feeling that if we had to put this on hold until the show was over that Edward would still be there for me in the end.

That thought relaxed me considerably. I was ready to hear what Tyler had to say now.

"There was something you wanted to talk to us about Tyler?" I finally asked, breaking his scrutinizing gaze.

"Yes, of course," he said shaking himself out of his thoughtful stance.

"So, I heard some very interesting rumors today. I was skeptical at first but now after observing you two very carefully on set today I find them very hard to deny."

"Rumors? I'm not sure that I follow with what you are talking about," I asked, playing coy.

He smirked, realizing I could play this game too. I was going to make him come out and say it.

He cleared his throat and looked back and forth between the two of us again. "Well, the word is that you two are an item now?" he asked openly, not accusing. He was being careful.

I looked up to Edward his lips were firmly pressed together, keeping quiet. His eyes were careful as they met mine. He was letting me take the lead, allowing me to deny or accept the claims.

_It's my choice_.

I smiled up at him warmly and grasped his hand firmly in my own.

I didn't want to hide how I felt about him.

"Well Tyler, your sources were right. We are … an item now, as you so put it," I said carefully. Edward squeezed my hand back encouragingly. I felt the air escape him as he sighed, and relaxed from his previous rigid posture.

He was afraid I was going to deny him … so was I at first.

Tyler remained quiet initially, his hands were on his hips and his eyes were going back and forth from Edward and I and back down to our hands in one rapid loop.

Slowly … so slowly that it wasn't even noticeable at first, a smile spread on his face until he was absolutely beaming.

Before we even realized what was happening he was hugging both of us and nearly crying.

"This is great, wonderful, so, so, so wonderful! Oh my god!!! I can't tell you how happy I am … uh, for the two of you, and the show! This is just … perfect. The chemistry today was ten times better than episode one… the exec's are going to love this …" he rambled off leaving Edward and I in a temporary state of shock.

"Oh, wow … we can take a whole new approach for the advertising as well. I hate to say this so soon, and I don't want to jinx anything, but I'm pretty sure you two are going to be number one," he paused again and spaced out for a moment. "I might even get a raise," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

His smile grew larger.

Edward and I couldn't hold it back anymore we both started laughing at this man's very odd and unexpected behavior.

That seemed to make him snap out of it, that along with the crowd that started forming.

"Uhm … okay! Well then, back to work! And don't hold back anymore by all means! Have fun!" he said excitedly, patting us both on the shoulders.

He walked away from us, practically skipping and pulled out his phone and dialed a number immediately.

"Wow, that um, well, that wasn't what I was expecting," Edward commented.

I was still speechless myself though.

I was on cloud nine. I could keep Edward, and my career. This was too good to be true.

I looked over and saw Angela standing beside Ben with her jaw still dropped in shock. He nudged her once he noticed I was looking and saw her baffled face.

I wanted to stick out my tongue and then dance a victory jig because, for once, Angela was wrong.

I held back though. Instead I turned to Edward and hugged him as tightly as I could, now that I didn't have to worry what anyone was thinking.

"I really wasn't expecting that, how about you?" he finally asked, grinning.

"Not at all, actually," I sighed happily, still resting my head on his shoulder.

"They are waving us back to the set now."

I pulled away reluctantly and Edward started laughing immediately. I was confused at first but then looked down to notice Edward and his floury hugs had struck back again.

I chuckled as I tried to brush some of it away, "What is it with you and the flour hugs?!"

"Just spreading the love," he smiled then walked to the set.

I followed behind him, attempting to remove some of the flour he had donated to my wardrobe. The second we were back on the set the interns rushed in and at least three of them were brushing us off at the same time. This time the female intern from earlier completely avoided his crotch area.

A few moments later we were back in position and the director was counting us in.

That's when I saw Irina the cougar come up to stand beside Tyler who was watching us eagerly. Her eyes were glued to Edward and I felt that odd sensation in my stomach that jealousy caused start to creep back in.

Well, if Tyler wanted chemistry he was going to get it all right.

"Welcome back!" Edward announced as the camera's started recording. "When we left you last time Chef Swan and I were making more of a mess than we were biscuits, but we managed to get them in the pot eventually … What's next Chef?"

Here goes nothing …

"Well, the soup still needs a few more minutes for the dumplings to plump up, so while we wait for that we're going to work on a desert that will fit right in with our comfort dish here… Oh, looks like you have some leftover flour still …" I smirked and rubbed it off the side of his neck slowly, and trailed my fingers lightly down to his shoulder, then arm.

He closed his eyes and shivered.

"So, now were going to put together a really simple, but very delicious parfait that won't leave you feeling too full after our already fulfilling dinner."

"I don't think I've ever had one of those before, I try to avoid healthy fruity things," he cringed.

I laughed and touched his arm affectionately.

"Well, it's not horrible for you, so of course you wouldn't try it voluntarily. You're such a guy. Don't worry, I'll show you the error of your ways, and soon this will be your favorite."

"I don't doubt it," he said as he brushed a piece of hair away from my face and I sighed into his hand.

"So what exactly goes into a parfait?" he prompted me.

"Well, ours is going to have granola, yogurt of course, blueberries, and your favorite strawberries."

"Mmmm," he said while biting his lip and looking at me through hooded eyes.

_I wonder if we could change the rating of this show, because I really want to kiss him._

I held back, just for the crew's sake though.

I forced myself to start on the desert, knowing we only had a limited amount of time to put it together and dish out the main course.

So for a few moments while we chopped up our fruit and layered it with the other items I played nice. That was until I got some of the yogurt on a few of my fingers.

"Mmm I love this stuff," I commented as I licked one of my fingers off. "Want a taste?" I asked, offering up my covered pointer finger.

He grinned and leaned his head down to lick it slowly off.

_Holy freaking shit! _

I froze.

"Mmm you were right, it's delicious," he chuckled, noticing my stupor.

I didn't really expect him to do it … and even if he did … holy crap, I didn't expect the sudden urge to pounce him in the middle of filming to come up either.

He took the lead from there thank god; I still hadn't regained the ability of speech yet.

"Well, yours looks far more appetizing than mine, but that's to be expected I suppose," he commented, "I can't wait to try it. Oh, but how about the soup first, almost done yet chef?"

"Uh ... yeah! It is actually, we timed that perfectly," I replied once I lifted the lid to check the soups progress. I really needed to get my head back into the kitchen, not the bedroom.

I talked about the biscuits for a moment and how to tell when they were done and started dishing out two servings with Edwards help.

Somewhere in the middle of that I glanced over to see Irina. She didn't look pleased much to my own amusement. Tyler looked happy though. _Mission accomplished_.

While I signed off Edward had already started digging in, moaning happily bite after bite. He was so cute I couldn't handle it sometimes.

The director yelled cut but Edward stayed rooted to the spot, eating happily.

"Did I ever tell you how much I loved this job?" he asked in between bites of soup.

"This is sooo good," he moaned again, making me blush.

I couldn't resist anymore, I sat at the stool next to him and had some of the parfait. A few moments later a few other members of the crew came over and helped themselves.

Before working here I always wondered what they did with the food after the shows. I was glad to see it didn't go to waste.

By the time Edward started on his own parfait Tyler came over.

"That was … just … wow. I loved it! You two are amazing and now that we can really see that chemistry flowing its addicting! I couldn't peel my eyes away. This is going to make great TV," he gushed.

That's when Irina joined us and I scooted a few inches closer to Edward.

I didn't like her. I was sure of that now; regardless of how much I used to look up to her in the past.

"Ahh Edvaard!" she cooed. "Hov are chu dahlink?" she asked, flashing her big, bleached teeth.

I shuddered.

She was dressed impeccably today just as last time. High black stilettos and a black pencil skirt paired with a ruffled white top.

No real chef would wear something like that.

"Hov has feelmink been goink for chu dear?" she asked in her barely understandable accent. She was putting in on thick today.

"Good," he grunted, still focused on his food.

His obvious disinterest in her was making me swoon. He was just … perfectly Edward.

Tyler tried to distract her but her eyes were set on Edward.

"chu chould come over dis evenink, vit an appetite like churs I know I can make sometink that vould satisfy chur hunger," she winked.

Oh my god.

"No thank you," he replied casually, then licked his spoon clean. "I'm quite full now. And besides, I have plans with Bella this evening," he answered, then turned his eyes to me and smiled.

"Oh … I see …" she nearly snarled, showing her wrinkles as she scrunched up her face. She wasn't as young as she tried to be, that's for sure.

I couldn't stand being near her for another second so decided now was a good time to dismiss myself.

"Well, I better get changed. I'll meet you out here in a few minutes and we can go over to my place together?" I asked him, totally ignoring her presence.

"Sounds great, I'll be here waiting."

_Perfection._

I kissed him on the cheek softly, but let my lips linger a little longer than they should have.

I heard Irina huff, and stomp off in the opposite direction. Tyler followed quickly behind.

"Finally!" he huffed and turned his face so that his lips were resting on mine now.

"She drives me insane!" he said, then kissed me again lightly.

"Ditto."

I pulled away before I could get too drawn into him so that I could change. I left him with a pout and headed to my dressing room.

I wasn't surprised to see Angela sitting in my dressing room waiting for me with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

She was wrong … suddenly the victory dance I wanted to perform earlier didn't seem so inappropriate.

"Well, hello there," I said casually and stepped behind the screen to change.

"I can't believe what happened out there!"

"Mmmhmm," I hummed while switching shirts.

"I mean … I never dreamed …"

"Yep."

"He was ecstatic … and I mean it was really good when you two let go, but wow."

"Uhhh huh …" I grinned while pulling up my pants.

"Everyone was so sure this thing was going to blow …"

I was changed and standing in front of her with one hand on my hip, waiting for her to stop blabbing.

"Angela, it's okay. You had to be wrong eventually," I winked as I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

She huffed and grabbed her own bag and joined me.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go meet my boyfriend … who I don't have to hide, and can kiss in public, above the radar!" I beamed.

"Yeah whatever …" she grumbled, turned and walked away in the direction where I suspected would take her to Ben.

I walked quickly down the hallway back to where Edward said he would be waiting. He was already changed as well, bundled up in a black pea coat and looking just dapper.

"Hey."

"Hey," I replied, nearly bouncing in excitement. I was ready to be with him alone, _really_ alone. It felt like this whole day had been one long drawn out session of foreplay and I was ready to have him all to myself.

I bit my lip and looked up to him through my eyelashes.

I briefly thought about how far I wanted to … how much I wanted …

I instantly got butterflies even considering that maybe …

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it encouragingly and led us towards the exit.

Here goes nothing…. or everything, I wasn't sure.

* * *

***throws confetti in the air* hooray! We made it ABOVE 200! You guys are just totally super awesome. I have a super huge crush on my reviewers right now! ^_^**

**So here it is, as promised, chapter 13, on Friday even!**

**You may thank my superly awesome beta's JustJo94 and Ksangi for getting this chapter out so very fast! They totally spanked this chapter.**

**Hope you like it. Next chapter may have some something of the lemony variety? You know .... they could be making ooh I dunno... Lemon Meringue Pie, Lemonade, Lemon Cookies, Lemon creme puffs (hehe) ...**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review for a preview as always.**


	14. Lemon Meringue

**Just a little warning here, this chapter earns it's M rating. So if you are under 18 beware .... ahem ... now, dig in! ^_^**

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to Food Network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

_I briefly thought about how far I wanted to … how much I wanted …_

_I instantly got butterflies even considering that maybe …_

_He grabbed my hand and squeezed it encouragingly and led us towards the exit._

_Here goes nothing…. or everything, I wasn't sure._

**CH 14 Lemon Meringue**

A cab ride through rush hour, and an unexpected snow storm later we trudged back into my apartment building and shook off the snow.

"It's freezing out there, holy crap!" I stuttered as I stomped off the snow from my shoes and shook off my jacket.

"I love the snow," he grinned, as he brushed himself off casually.

"Weirdo," I teased.

He shrugged in response.

We started the long journey up the stairs to my floor which considerably warmed me up. Especially when around the second floor Edward offered me a ride on his back; which I gladly accepted, of course.

Once we were finally in the apartment, and both of our wet jackets were hung up and our shoes were off we lingered in the entryway awkwardly.

Edward rubbed the back of his head all sexy like, and I just kind of stood there confused. I nibbled on my lip, and considered the best way to attack him.

We were both hesitant to make the first move, which was obvious, that's when it dawned on me, the best way to break the tension.

"Would you like a piece of pie?" I randomly asked. I blushed slightly at my Freudian slip.

"Huh?" he replied, taken off guard by the question.

"Pie … you … me … eat?" I said, pointing to him, then myself.

He chuckled, and nodded his head.

"Not that I'm picky or anything, but what kind?" he asked.

"Lemon meringue, I made it last night. I was trying out a new recipe for the restaurant."

"Mmm, my favorite!!" he nearly squealed.

I laughed,grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen.

I guided him towards a stool at the bar and he quickly sat down. The expression on his face was priceless; all wide-eyed and excited. I loved how he was always enthused to try my cooking. I was sure now that Edward would have no problem being my official guinea pig when it came to testing new recipes.

I pulled the pie out of the fridge and cut a piece for myself and him. He was practically salivating by the time I set it in front of him and dug in immediately.

He mmm'd and ooo'd the whole time while I only nibbled on my own piece, I was too busy watching him eat his own.

"Would you like some milk?" I asked, after looking down sadly at my full plate. I wasn't hungry at all, at least not for food.

He nodded and smiled as he took another bite.

I went back to fridge and grabbed the milk to pour him a glass.

As I walked back over to him with the glass in hand he was finishing the last bite and licking the fork leisurely, getting every last bit of meringue off. I was insanely jealous of the fork, and wished that it was me.

_Fork me_

I went to set the cup on the counter, but when he started licking his lips clean so slowly, and sensually, I nearly hyperventilated and suddenly the cup wasn't all the important.

It slipped from my hand while I was transfixed with his full lips, and when he gasped in surprise and bolted up that's when I finally realized what I'd done.

"Shit! Oh god Edward, I'm so sorry!" I blurted out once I noticed Edward was wearing his glass of milk.

I dashed back into the kitchen to get a dish towel and started wiping his lap. The whole bottom of his shirt and pants were drenched.

I apologized profusely as I continued to dry him off.

"Uhm, Bella, it's okay really …" he muttered.

By now I was on my knees in front of him patting his pants dry. Suddenly I noticed I was in the same position as the aide from earlier was in. Only this time Edward wasn't backing away frantically.

I looked up, blushing as I thought of how silly I probably looked. I was about to apologize again when I saw his face.

He was chewing on his lip watching me carefully, his cheeks we're flushed just as mine were, and he was gripping the counter tightly, either grinning or grimacing … I wasn't sure.

Suddenly the reason I asked him to come here in the first place stood out in my mind.

"Edward?"

"Hm?" he hummed in response, still biting his lip.

"Why don't you take these off," I said, gesturing towards his wet shirt and pants, "I'll wash them for you. I'm pretty sure I have something that could fit you," I said sweetly. Really I just wanted to see him without his shirt on though.

I'm evil, I know.

"Um, well …." he replied nervously, looking down at his lap, and then back up again to me.

"Here, I'll help," I offered, and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it upwards.

His arm's lifted and the shirt hit the floor, along with my jaw.

Where I got the courage to do this, I wasn't sure. Five years without a man will do that to you, I guess. All that time alone, with no one but myself was suddenly hitting me hard now.

I wanted him.

I needed him, needed him as much as the desert needs water.

God he looked amazing, even better than I thought. I would have never would have dreamed he hid all of that under his shirt, although I should have assumed.

His chest and arms were covered with perfectly lean muscles, and the rest of his body had the same light ivory coloring as his face. As he breathed in and out the slight movement caused them all to shift and flex. I was nearly drooling.

He made the statue of David look like a joke.

"You could go rinse off if you want?" I offered after clearing my throat. I was dancing inside at the thought of him naked in my house.

"Yeah … maybe I should," he answered thoughtfully while staring at me intently, he glanced down to his naked torso and blushed.

He seemed so … so … well, I wasn't sure. Nervous maybe?

I offered him my hand and pulled him up from the chair. I tried not to drool as his perfectly toned muscles flexed with movement.

_The man is a well built muscular machine._

He smiled at me bashfully as we walked into my bedroom and towards my bathroom.

"Just put the rest of your clothes outside the door … um you know when you take them off … and uh, I'll put them in the wash for you …" I mumbled, trying so very hard to keep eye contact and not stare at his chest.

I felt like such a man.

"Okay," he smiled and leaned down to kiss me quickly, yet softly. "See you in a few."

"The towels are in the closet," I said as he shut the door behind him.

I went and sat on my bed and tried to clear my head. Edward was probably getting naked in my bathroom, while I just sat outside and waited.

I wanted to be brave and join him, but then I decided that would be too bold, too much. Too soon maybe? Ugh, no not too soon. I wasn't like I was a virgin … I wanted him. I was pretty sure he wanted me too. What did it matter how long we knew each other if we already felt this intense connection?

I sighed and flopped backwards. I heard the door crack open and saw his arm snake out holding his clothes. I sat up slightly and saw his eyes through the crack and smiled as she shut the door. I got up and threw his clothes in the wash like I said I would, and then I went back to the kitchen to wait for him.

I had some serious pent up energy, and my kitchen was just the place to release it. At least until he got out of the shower.

**EPOV**

Holy shit.

I clutched my chest and sank to the shower floor. I could have sworn I was about to have a heart attack. God if the best pie I had ever eaten wasn't enough to set me off then her stripping the wet shirt of me surely was.

I wanted to attack her. No, I wanted to devour her. She was so sexy, and adorable standing there all innocent with wide eyes when she saw the glass spill all over my lap.

I deserved it anyways. I was teasing her, just a little. But I couldn't help it, the way she was looking at me …

I needed the cold to cool me down, although preferably not in the form of a glass of milk.

When she took my shirt off, I was sure she was about to take the lead, because I sure as hell wasn't brave enough to do it. I didn't want to scare her away, she already meant the world to me and I was afraid to push anything too far, too soon. But god I wanted her.

The whole day had been a series to foreplay sessions and I was about to blow, metaphorically, and well … physically.

I stood up and turned the water even colder. Hoping my … problem she had caused would go away. I didn't want to scare her.

It didn't work, of course.

I hoped ignoring it would help so I rinsed my body off quickly and used some of her body wash that smelled so fucking good. It just made everything worse when I thought about her standing right here using it.

I sighed as I rinsed off and shut off the now ice cold water.

I grabbed the towel I had taken out earlier and dried off quickly. I was anxious to get back to her even though I was sure to be in pain.

I didn't have any clothes so I wrapped the towel around my waist tightly and opened the door to poke my head into her bedroom.

She wasn't there, and I didn't see any clothes sitting around that I could put on either.

I cringed slightly and looked down, everything was pretty concealed. I was pretty damn grateful her towels were so fluffy and thick.

I walked out towards the kitchen tentatively and spotted her standing at the counter mixing something furiously.

Her hair was tied back but wisps of hair had already escaped as she mixed whatever was in her bowl with such a look of determination.

She was so focused and intent on what she was doing I was pretty sure she didn't even hear me walk up behind her.

I wanted to be good, ask her where I could find something to wear and keep a little distance, that was the plan … at least until I saw her. Now all of that was out the window and I just wanted to be close to her, clothes be damned, or a lack there of.

"What are you making?" I asked quietly right next to her ear as I snaked my hands around her waist and rested my palms on her hips.

She made the cutest little scream and jumped backwards, closing the small distance that was between our bodies.

"Holy shit!" she squeaked. "Edward?!"

I couldn't help but laugh and pull her closer as she tried to struggle away.

"You scared me to death!!" she said as she turned around and shoved my chest playfully. She had the cutest little scowl on her face and all I wanted to do was kiss it away.

I tilted her chin up towards me and did just that. I kissed her so softly our lips barely touched, her eyes closed and her lips tried to pull me closer but I pulled back.

"So what are you making?" I asked as she made a pouty face.

She looked over her shoulder to the bowl and sighed.

"More lemon filling for another pie, since you seemed to like it I thought I would bring one in to work to see if the other's think it should go on the menu," she mumbled, chewing her lip in what I'm sure was frustration.

"Can I taste?" I whispered into her ear and I felt her shiver against me.

I stepped forward causing her to back into the counter, and closer to the bowl. Her hands were on my barely covered hips gripping tightly.

I didn't want to over think the way she made me feel, like I had a tendency to do with everything else in my life. I wanted to let loose and just … I don't know, just be me, just be us, without all of the worrying and thoughts mixed in.

She reached behind her and took the whisk from the bowl and held it up to my mouth smirking, that wasn't exactly what I wanted to taste, but it was a close second. I grinned back and licked some of the filling from the whisk and she watched my mouth intently.

"Mmm, delicious," I hummed and she blushed and drug her eyes back to my own. "Hmm, I think there was something else I wanted to taste though," I said while raising my eyebrow.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist and pulled her in close for a kiss. The whisk was pressed between us as her lips replied to my own eagerly. I brought my hands up to her face and cupped each cheek softly as I repeatedly planted kissed on her lips.

"Delectable," I murmured and pulled away slightly.

Her eyes were transfixed on my chest and I looked down to see what she was staring at.

The whisk she had been holding had smeared the lemony filling all over both of our chests.

"Hmmm can I taste?" she asked while grinning mischievously.

I couldn't form words. Just the thought of her licking my chest caused tingly feelings to spread all over my body.

I must have mumbled something similar to a response because she lowered her mouth and stuck her wet little tongue out and licked the filling off my chest slowly. I stopped breathing and chewed on the inside of my cheek. I was trying to hard not to completely maul her. That is until she nibbled at my nipple lightly and mmm'd.

_All bets are off now._.

I cupped her full bottom and she gasped. I then lifted her until she was sitting on the counter. I discarded the whisk and eyed her messy shirt.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bella, you really are quite the mess maker. Look at you," I scolded and pursed my lips as I examined her.

She giggled and nodded her head.

"Hmm, I don't see any other option besides taking this shirt off. It's completely filthy."

She nodded her head again more eagerly.

I snaked my fingers under the hem of her shirt and grabbed the bottom and pulled it up slowly until it was over and off her head. I couldn't help but gasp as her bare stomach and chest was revealed. She wore this little blue lacey bra that I was sure made me turn red from the top of my head all the way down to my toes.

"Oh fuck it," I barely heard her mumbled under her breath, just before she wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist as she pulled me close to attack my mouth.

Her mouth moved against mine enthusiastically then her tongue traced my lips begging for entrance. I gladly complied and met her tongue with my own happily. Our mouths struggled for dominance and god, I was so hard it was starting to ache.

Her hips started moving against mine and I'm pretty sure that's when my towel slid off, the front of it only remained there because of the pressure of Bella's body pinning it against my own.

I was thankful for that small bit of fabric between myself and her rough jeans because god she was grinding and moving, and kissing, and I was about to get rug … er … towel burn but it felt way too good to even begin to think to ask her to stop. I started moving my hands up from her waist and around to her back and unlatched her bra effortlessly. The fabric loosened and I pulled back from her kiss to completely remove it.

I cupped her left breast firmly, her skin was on fire as I went back in to devour her already swollen lips. I noticed the still full bowl of lemon filling and smiled against her lips right before pulling away again.

I grabbed the bowl with my right hand, because the left one was still busy, and pulled it closer.

I dipped my finger into the filling and she looked at me confused.

"It's only fair …" I teased, right before I smeared the filling right down the middle of her chest. She jumped at the contact of the cool mixture, but I was about the remedy that.

I licked the tart cream from the valley between her breasts and she squeezed her eyes shut and started breathing more heavily. I added another helping on her right breast and quickly licked it away.

"Mmm, better," I whispered against her fiery skin and she sucked in a breath. "I much prefer this to a plate any day," I nearly chuckled as I watched her chew on her bottom lip.

She moaned something in reply but I couldn't quite understand her, I was too busy getting another hand full of lemony goodness to lick off of her tasty breasts.

"Jesus," she muttered as I circled my tongue around her taught nipple, and then bit down lightly.

She hissed and moved her hands to my hair and pulled tightly.

I was having way too much fun and I knew it. I wasn't going to last long, her hips never stopped moving against my own, and she kept making these quiet moaning noises that were driving me insane.

I felt her moving around and the bowl slid over but I was to busy cleaning off her left breast that I had recently covered when I felt the cool sensation of the filling running down my neck and my chest. I pulled my eyes away from my two new best friends and noticed her hands were covered and now so was I.

"My turn?" she asked before sitting up and latching her hot mouth against my neck. She was licking and sucking, and god … biting. Her right hand was now entwined in my hair while the other was squeezing my ass mercilessly as her hips ground harder into my own.

"Oh god … Bella …." I moaned.

God it hurt so fucking good.

I grabbed her hips tightly and puller her closer, and harder.

She let out a little squeak of a moan and moved her mouth to my lips, our lemon covered chests sliding against each other while our bodies never stopped moving.

We were only dry humping in the middle of a kitchen and I swear this was already the highlight of all my sexual experiences. Thoughts of having her naked spread out on my bed covered in strawberries and cream, and chocolate, and fuck … never mind, just her, just her would be more than enough. God I wanted to taste her, just her without the filling in the middle, I wanted to explore every single inch of her perfect little body, and spend all night making her scream.

The pressure was building up and I was moments from seriously tarnishing her pretty white fluffy towel. I had to warn her, right?

I clenched her ass tighter and pulled away from her zealous kiss to rest my head on her shoulder, and she went back to devouring my neck.

"Bella … I'm not going to … I can't much lon…" I tried to speak but all cognitive abilities were temporarily shut down and all systems were preparing for go in the lower region of my body.

"Me too … god, Edward … I need you …" she moaned breathlessly into my ear right before she wrapped her tiny little hand around my not so little friend.

I followed her lead and quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slid my hand inside and ran my fingers over the top of her panties while at the same time she pulled the towel from in between us and gripped me with her bare hand. She started moving her hand up and down while I found my way inside of her panties, and for the second time today nearly had a heart attack not only from feeling how immensely hot and wet she was but apparently…. somewhere in the middle there …she took another handful of her heavenly filling and used it as a lubricant on my dick. I swear I was seconds away from death. Just literally fucking death because my heart had officially stopped.

I tried to move my fingers against her but well … the whole death thing, so she started grinding against my hand and squeezing and moving faster ...

I don't really remember when she took over but fuck me, she was owning me now.

She started moaning louder and bit down on my neck while I slid two fingers inside of her insanely hot and wet center. I felt her body spasm and I couldn't hold back anymore, I let go with a growl and I swear I was literally seeing stars as my body released.

I saw sugar plum faeries, pink elephants, fluffy white clouds, and even my dead dog, Spark, in those few euphoric moments. I probably looked like I was having a seizure because I kind of froze, and was twitching but I swear I saw heaven.

She softened her movements until she was sure I was done, and I tried to do the same.

We were both breathing hard and holding onto each other. I felt my heart start beating again and once I was sure I wasn't going to keel over, I pulled my hand out of her jeans and wrapped my arms around her tightly, picking her up from the counter and just held her.

"Holy fucking shit," she half moaned into my chest.

I still didn't think I could talk so I just moaned in agreement.

We were both completely covered in body fluids and pie filling and I had never loved lemon meringue more in my life.

To think …. I only came out here looking for clothes.

_Shit. I'm going to build an alter in my closet for her pies_.

"That was pretty much the second most amazing moment of my life," I sighed then shifted my hold on her so that I was carrying her bridal style and she was all rosy cheeked and smiley. I walked towards the direction of her bedroom because I seriously needed either a bed to collapse on, or a shower to rinse off in, and they were both in the same general direction. Which item was on the top of my priority list? I wasn't sure of yet.

"What was the first?" she mumbled lazily against my chest.

"Meeting you," I replied simply.

She smiled happily and kissed my chest. My heart started playing games with me again, and I decided I needed the bed first.

Once my knees met it, I collapsed and we both tumbled onto the bed laughing. I settled myself on a pillow and laid back, trying very hard not to get my sticky chest all over her clean bed. She cuddled up against me, stickiness and all, and sighed.

"Guess I'm not taking that pie in to work tomorrow …" she trailed off laughing and then pulled my face over for another kiss.

* * *

Anyone else hungry now? I hope you never look at lemon meringue pie the same ever again! hehe

Phew! *wipes brow* this was on tough chapter to write. I hope you like it ... I was a little nervous writing this. Please let me know what you think! Like it, love it, hate it?

Thanks to my super beta's JustJo94 and Ksangi, I couldn't have written this one without them!

Also, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews for last chapter! Your encouragement and excitement over ...deserts ... really helped me write this chapter too.

As always **review for a preview**, and I'll try super hard to get another update out by friday. I also post extra teasers on the forums, so follow the link on my profile to visit me over at twilighted.


	15. Resemblance

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to Food Network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

_I settled myself on a pillow and laid back, trying very hard not to get my sticky chest all over her clean bed. She cuddled up against me, stickiness and all, and sighed._

"_Guess I'm not taking that pie in to work tomorrow …" she trailed off laughing and then pulled my face over for another kiss._

**CH 15 Resemblance  
**

Wow …

Just …. wow ...

My brain was still fuzzy minutes later when I was trying to process what just happened.

It was … incredible, to say the least.

I never would have dreamed my way of venting frustration would eventually lead to its release. I should have known though, Edward just can't seem to resist my cooking.

My head was resting on his shoulder while my hand lay draped across his chest, just feeling his heartbeat and enjoying the moment. We hadn't spoken in at least 15 minutes; the silence was filled with only the sounds of our occasional soft kisses and breathing.

"Bella?"

His smooth voice broke the silence, giving me shivers.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response, looking up at him smiling.

He was about to speak when his phone starting ringing and vibrating wildly on my dresser.

"That's Alice," he said with a wince, "should I ignore it?" he asked hopefully.

I laughed at his response and sat up, scowling slightly in disgust as my face and hand both peeled away from his sticky skin slowly.

"Go right ahead," I said as I nudged him into a sitting position, "but after that, we are taking a shower!"

His eyes sparkled as he grinned widely and shot out of bed for his phone.

"Hello?" he answered and paused for her response.

"Um, I'm not sure, I'll ask …" he paused and looked over to me. "Am I going home tonight Bella?" he asked with a wink.

I swung my head left and right quickly, he was mine tonight.

"Nope," he answered happily and then paused again for several minutes as Alice talked.

"Uh okay, OKAY … I'll ask her…. yeah … see you tomorrow ….. bye,"

He set the phone back down and walked over to the bed to offer me a hand up. Suddenly I felt over dressed as I stared at his still naked torso. He stood there confidently as he looked down on me smiling and I felt my breath catch.

"So Alice said she already mentioned the party she was throwing to you?" he asked as I took his hand and he helped me up effortlessly.

"Yeah, she asked me to come and to bring my friend Rosalie," I answered, trying so hard not to stare at his perfect heart shaped hiney.

"Great, I was just about to ask you to come with me. I wasn't really looking forward to it at first, but now …"

"Yeah, I'll come, I don't know about Rose yet though."

"Have you asked her?"

"Nope, Alice just told me about it today."

"Oh good, because she moved the party up to this Saturday, I guess Emmett has a wrestling meet next weekend. She is obsessed with him staying in state," he laughed as he shook his head.

He led me into the bathroom eagerly and started to turn on the water as I peeled off my sticky pants.

"So she told you all about him too?" he asked as he pulled me into the hot water with him.

"Mm hmm, that's why I have to bring Rose," I muttered, trying to focus on what he was saying and not how the sexiest man I had ever met was in my shower … with me!

"Good," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body flush against his as the warm water cascaded around us.

The combination of the hot water and leftover dessert caused our bodies to become slippery and not in a good way. ….

"Okay, I don't know about you, but I'm seriously ready to wash this stuff off," I giggled as Edward tried to keep a hold on me with little success.

_Note to self, lemon pie filling is a probably a close second to astro glide when mixed with hot water. Not that I know anything about astro glide …._

I grabbed my loofa and poured an excessive amount of body wash on it and got to work on de-sliming Edward's chest. Tonight I had a replacement for my pillow and I really didn't want to stick to it again.

We took our time cleaning each other's bodies and although it was incredibly hot it never got overtly sexual. Edward seemed to be following my lead which I appreciated more than anything. I was hesitant at first because I wasn't sure I could just take baby steps with Edward, but he never took it too far, and he waited for me to initiate.

_He is too perfect._

I don't think I could have ever found another man better than him to break my five year streak of solitude.

I felt happy for the first time in years as I snuggled up close to him in my bed, both of us fully clothed because honestly it was freezing. Edward in my baggy yoga pants was ultimate cuteness.

He kissed my head sweetly as I snuggled up to his squeaky clean, flower scented chest.

Perfect.

*

*

*

Chaos.

That's would be the best word to describe my week since I woke up in Edward's arms far too early Wednesday morning.

It was now Friday and I couldn't remember ever feeling that exhausted. Wednesday and Thursday we filmed episodes three and four, and on top of that I was still working double shifts at Forks and La Push. My time with Edward had been limited to just seeing him on set but I was excited about today because he was coming to Forks for lunch.

I made the decision this morning as I crawled out of bed after only three hours of sleep that I had to slow down. I just couldn't do it all anymore. I was going to have to give more responsibility to my sous chefs and maybe even a raise, because working at both restaurants on most days was beginning to wear me down. I also wanted to have more time with Edward. I should to be able to see him if I wanted to. And we should have been spending time with each other like any normal new couple would be, without having to worry about staying up past my bedtime.

I didn't worry about the logistics of it all yet.

_If only I could split myself into three people my life would be a lot easier. _

I did know the person who could figure it all out, and that was Angela. I needed to bring up my idea of slowing down to her when I saw her on set today for episode five filming.

We were almost done with our initial six shows and I knew I was sad to see it end. I wanted to keep going for sure now, so if they offered to continue I knew I was going to accept. Tyler announced last night after wrapping that there was going to be a pretty important wrap party after filming episode six next Tuesday and all of the execs were coming to let us know if this was it or if we got to move on with the show.

I shuddered at the thought of having to see Irina again, but if there was good news it would be worth attending.

My phone started vibrating on my desk and I was torn from my thoughts.

_Alice … _

I laughed as I saw her name on the screen and opened up my phone to read her text. Ever since I said it was okay for Edward to give her my number Wednesday my phone had been buzzing almost nonstop. She was in ultimate planning mode for Emmett's party tomorrow night and was still insistent Rose HAD to come. Especially after she realized Rose was the waitress who took care of them when they came by for lunch. She said she had a funny feeling about her and Emmett meeting.

I had no idea what that meant, but I didn't want to be the one to disappoint.

I checked her message quickly and sent back a reply that I was going to badger Rose again when I heard her high heels clicking outside of my office on their way to the locker area.

She was actually right on time today. I grinned as I shoved my wheeled chair out into the kitchen to call for her.

"Rose!!" I shouted, causing her to pause and turn around questioningly. "You're on time!" I teased.

She put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"I was late ONCE, don't you ever forget anything?!" she said indignantly.

"Nope," I replied chuckling.

"So about that party tomorrow night…" I trailed off.

"You and that party!" she huffed as she took off her heels and put on more sensible shoes for work.

"It's not me, its Edward's sister Alice," I said in defense with a shrug.

Alice had come to lunch the past two days, trying to become friendly with Rose and has asked her, more than once, to come to the party.

"Well … I still don't really know … there is an audition for a show I was thinking about going to, plus I have a lesson in the afternoon."

"Well, you have to come … Alice will be very disappointed …" I said, trying to use the guilt card.

"Why is it so important I go to this party? I hardly know her and really, neither do you," she still hadn't realized once Alice entered your life it didn't matter how long you have known each other, if she picks you for a friend that's it.

I never expected such a quick friendship to develop with the pixie that carried around an oversized makeup bag that was almost as big as she was, but now looking back, it was really unavoidable. Especially after Edward and I had become an item.

I decided to cave and tell her the real reason Alice was so insistent that she attended, or at least part of it. She probably wouldn't like it, especially since it was going to be a free for all of women trying to gain Emmett's attention, but Rose was always up for a challenge …

"So Edward has a brother … have I told you that yet?"

Her eyebrow quirked in interest.

"No … you haven't …" she said leaning against a prep table and crossing her arms.

"Yeah, he's a wrestler for NYU, supposedly he's pretty amazing … he's going to be at the party."

"A wrestler …." her mouth fell open slightly, she knew I knew her weakness. "Have you seen him?" she asked quickly.

"Well no … but have you seen Edward? Or Alice for that matter, I mean really … I think their parents won the genetic lottery …" I teased.

"So what is this, a set up?!" she quickly figured out, scowling.

"No, no, no," I defended. "There's going to be a lot of people there, Alice is throwing the party for him, since he might be going out of state … she just really wants him to stay, she's thinking if a lot of people show up it will make him less eager to leave."

Okay, so I lied a little bit there …

"Well …" she pursed her lips in thought. She was drawing this out now, I knew she wanted something.

I knew as soon as I mentioned he wrestled for NYU she was interested, but I decided to cave and offer her something in return.

"Since you might miss your audition Saturday, why don't you take a paid day off next week?" I bribed.

Alice owed me big time.

Her eyes lit up.

"Okay … well … I guess maybe I can come," she said with mock hesitancy.

"Excellent, meet me at my house tomorrow night at 6!" I said excitedly and rolled my chair back into my office.

With a sigh of relief I quickly sent a text to Alice telling her the good news. Hopefully my phone would stop buzzing incessantly now that I accomplished my mission.

I slipped on my shoes and stood up stretching carefully, preparing myself for the craziness my day was about to unleash.

_Here we go again_ … I thought as I walked into the kitchen, and started yet another busy day.

*

*

*

It was around 1:30 when Rose came in with a huge grin on her face and leaned against the counter as she watched me sauté onions for a dish.

"Lover boy is here with his sister," she grinned, finally breaking her silence.

I rolled my eyes and thanked her, then shooed her off. I heard her mumble something about the lottery and genes, and laughed.

I quickly finished up the dish I was working on and handed over the reins to Jessica then eagerly walked out of the kitchen and saw Edward seated near the door. I made a beeline for him, and saw him look up to see me, beaming.

"Hey," I said a little breathlessly, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"I don't know how you do it," Alice said shaking her head.

"Do what?" I asked confused while slipping my hand into Edwards.

He squeezed back affectionately.

"Work … all … the… time!" she said animatedly.

"Well, it's not really like work all the time. I have a lot of fun doing it all, but I did decide this morning that I was going to cut back a little …" I trailed off as I met Edward's eyes. His smile grew wider.

"Yeah … but how do you have time for normal fun? Like shopping, or manicures, you know … girl stuff?" she inquired with wide eyes.

"Well, Angela takes care of my clothes because I'm not much of a shopper, I don't really do manicures because I use my hands a lot and well … I don't know … I have 'normal' fun sometimes. That's what Sundays are for," I sighed as I rested my head on Edwards shoulder.

"Weeiiirddd," she said with a look of horror on her face.

We chatted about work and Edward's classes for a few minutes until I heard Alice's stomach grumble from across the table. We all burst out laughing and I insisted on taking their order for them. After a few minutes of their back and forth questions on what was what they made up their mind and I disappeared back into my kitchen.

"They are an attractive pair …" I heard Rose say from behind me. She was leaning against the counter waiting on her order.

I knew what she was getting at; she wanted to know what Emmett looked like, and if he was just as attractive as the two sitting out in the dining area.

"All I know about Emmett is that he's massive. He's not a light weight if that's what you're worried about," I teased.

She flipped her hair and crossed her arms.

"I wasn't asking about him! I was just making an observation! Sheesh …" she mumbled defensively while grabbing her plates and taking them out to the dining room.

Jessica rolled her eyes and started laughing. It wasn't like Rose to get so flustered.

I made Edward and Alice's lunches myself and when they were finished, I brought out their plates personally.

They both nearly squealed for joy once they took the first bite, and suddenly I saw the otherwise nonexistent family resemblance between the two of them.

I had to go back and help in the kitchen for a few more minutes, but promised both of them I would be back before they were done.

After 15 minutes of getting the kitchen into a semi non hectic state I went out to find both of their plates already cleared. Alice was chatting happily while Edward took a long drink from his tea.

"Wow … you two really do have quite the appetites," I commented as I sat back down.

"Only with your cooking," Edward said sweetly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Aw thanks," I blushed.

"So Bella … we were just talking about the party…" Alice started.

Edward and I both groaned simultaneously.

"Have I mentioned how happy I am that you're going to be there?" Edward commented.

"I do believe you have," I replied, snuggling closer to his broad chest.

"It won't be that bad! I bet you'll even have fun!" Alice huffed.

"Alice it's going to be a party with a very large quantity of girls all trying to woo Emmett, tell me … how is that going to be fun?" Edward sighed.

"Well Jasper is going to be there?" she said hopefully. "Also, the food should be pretty good, and I hired this really awesome DJ," she trailed off detailing the party.

I was excited to meet Jasper. I suppose that was one thing I was looking forward too. _Any man that could handle Alice had to be something_, I thought, trying to hold back a smile. I was also excited, and well, maybe a little nervous to meet Edward's brother. From what the two of them said about him these past two days he's a big teddy bear.

I checked my watch, something I did far too often in my life. I lived a carefully planned existence, I had to with all the projects I had going on.

"Do you guys want to head over to the studio together in about 30?" I asked as I noticed the restaurant was slowing down enough for it to be safe to leave.

"Sure, that sounds fine," Edward agreed.

"Okay, I'll go grab us some desserts while I check on the kitchen one last time. Be back in a few," I said as I scooted out of the booth, missing his warmth already.

This time when I entered the kitchen Rose was chewing on her carefully manicured nail as she filled a salt shaker with the other hand while her brows furrowed.

"Are you chewing your nails!?" I asked in shock.

Her hand quickly darted back into her apron.

"No, I was not," she lied.

That was very odd behavior for her … she couldn't be nervous about tomorrow could she? I mean, really … she was perfection,and I always assumed she had an active social life. When Alice wanted me to ask her I didn't think it would take three days of begging, and that I would receive so much resistance.

Maybe there was more to Rosalie Hale than meets the eye?

"Rose … how long has it been since you've gone out?"

Her jaw dropped and she turned to stare at me full on.

"Huh? Why on earth would you ask a question like that … I mean … I go out all the time …" she said defensively.

"To a party…. and not some acting gig, or audition, or rehearsal, or class?" I asked carefully.

Her shoulders slumped.

"Okay so maybe it's been awhile since I've been to a party …. with actual men … uh … that are wrestlers… that are my weakness …. that I maybe could be interested in …" she smiled hesitantly.

"Really?" I asked dumbfounded as I plated three pieces of my famous chocolate cake.

"I … well … I've been really focused on my career lately … and I know, I know I used to tease you all the time about meeting men, but … I just haven't had the time ….."

"Don't tell anyone?" she asked desperately, with a pleading look.

"Well … wow … just … don't worry about it. There's going to be a lot of people there, I'm sure we'll have fun. It's not all about the maybe, possibly, most likely, hot guy …"

I balanced the three plates in my arms and headed for the dining room and then paused.

"I'll be heading out soon, so in case I don't get to talk to you again don't forget, my place, 6pm!" I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be there," she sighed.

With that I took my exit, heading towards my favorite table. The second they saw what I was holding both of their eyes grew wide with hunger.

Definitely saw the family resemblance now.

* * *

Hello darlings! We did it, phew! Posted Friday as planned thanks to the super betas JustJo94 and Ksangi! They are seriously the bestest.

Sooo hope you enjoy. Chapter 16 is already almost finished so expect another update soon, possibly Monday.

**Come visit me on the forums**, I'll be in there awhile tonight. I post a second peek on there in addition to the one I send out to reviewers. The morons at my apartment complex sound like howler monkeys right now so I'm not expecting to fall asleep anytime soon. Oh the joys of college living.

**Review for a preview, as always!**

Next chapter is the big party featuring Emmett and Jasper for the first time! Woohoo.


	16. Intuition

**Come visit me in the twilighted forums for extra peeks of the next chapter. Link to forum is in my profile.  
**

**Oh, and thank you my lovely beta's JustJo94 and Ksangi! I don't know what I'd do without them!**

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to Food Network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

"_I'll be heading out soon, so incase I don't get to talk to you again don't forget, my place, 6pm!" I called over my shoulder._

"_Yeah yeah yeah, I'll be there," she sighed._

_With that I took my exit, heading towards my favorite table. The second they saw what I was holding both of their eyes grew wide with hunger._

_Definitely saw the family resemblance now._

**CH 16 Intuition  
**

Filming went just as great as always. Edward made a complete mess out of pork chops, and his scalloped potatoes were more similar to mashed but we both had a blast regardless. He was getting better though; slowly but surely.

I was so happy I finally had a night off from La Push that I rushed through changing and was waiting to meet up with Edward when I saw Tyler walk by.

I'm not sure what made me think of it at that particular moment, but with Edward out of sight I thought now was just as good of a time as any to bring up something I had been thinking about for a couple of days .

"Tyler!" I called, trying to get his attention.

His head turned and she smiled as he walked back over to me.

"What can I do for you my little starlet?" he asked cheekily.

"Um, well … nothing for me … I was just wondering … did you know Edward was a musician?" I asked.

He paused thoughtfully then answered, "I do remember something about him pursing a Master's in Music Performance, why do you ask?"

"Well … I was just kind of randomly thinking that maybe if you haven't already set up the theme music for the show maybe we could give Edward a shot and see what he comes up with? I've heard him play the piano and he was just … amazing. I think he could really bring something special to the table," I muttered quickly, I saw Edward heading our way but I was anxious to get a response from Tyler.

"You know what …" he paused again thinking. "I think that's an excellent idea! I can't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner," he said as he shook his head. "It would really go perfectly with the whole "romantic" cooking show this has turned into. We'll have to have him come by the sound studio to see what he's got," he said using air quotes as he thought out loud to himself.

"Excellent! Do you mind if I tell him? I think I can probably bring him in Sunday, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure that's okay, have Angela call me and we can set it up," he said as Edward approached us.

"Set what up?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing," I grinned while pulling him away and waving goodbye to Tyler.

"Nothing, are you sure? You two looked pretty excited there for a moment," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll find out later I promise," I said as I kissed his cheek and tugged him towards the exit.

"Oh I don't know … I've heard Tyler is a real charmer, should I be worried?" he asked, now obviously teasing.

"Not at all, I much prefer the bumbling type you know, he's far too organized for me," I grinned.

He huffed.

"Bumbling? I didn't hear you complaining about my kitchen abilities the other night …" he trailed off as he grinned widely as we stepped outside into the cold night air.

I shoved him away and started laughing.

"You are such a man!" I laughed while he came after me with hungry eyes.

"Well, what else did you think I was?" he asked with the cutest questioning face.

"I don't know, maybe part Greek god?" I teased and he puffed out his chest proudly. "Come on my little Adonis, I've got some crème puffs waiting for you at home."

His eyes widened and he immediately hailed the first available cab, and ushered me inside the back quickly.

Looks like Edward was ready for desert.

*

*

*

Saturday lunch shifts at Forks were always slow, well, at least, slow for us. The wait was only five minutes last time I checked, which was nothing compared to other nights.

I hated leaving the comfort of Edward's arms this morning more than I hated actually waking up. I was DEFINITELY going to be scaling back my time at work. I wanted more time with him, more time to just be a person with someone who cares for me for the first time in forever. I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to Angela about it tonight when I saw her at the party.

I spent most of my shift day dreaming, which after a near fire that resulted in singed sleeves. I had to stop and focus at the job at hand because day dreaming in a fast paced environment filled with sharp objects and fire turns out to be a pretty bad thing, especially me.

The day wore by though, slowly but surely, and eventually it was five o'clock and I could now head home to get ready. Rose didn't work Saturdays so there was no way I could force her into coming home with me so I could only hope she wouldn't stand me up. At least I had her cell phone number to hassle her if she did.

As soon as I got home, I ran to the shower and immediately jumped in. I had less than 45 minutes to get ready and I knew I was pushing it.

Once out of the shower, I went through the painstakingly long process of blow drying my thick mop of hair. I was so close to cutting it all off but really, it was my most feminine quality and I'm sure Angela, along with Alice, would kill me, not to mention the producers and executives at the studio.

I slipped into a semi casual black cocktail dress and a cute pair of flats. I was putting on the finishing touches to my minimalistic makeup when I heard my doorbell ring.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was five minutes to six..

I walked quickly to the door, and to my relief saw Rosalie standing on the other side looking stunning as ever and very impatient.

She was in an extremely form fitting red dress with matching heels which was all covered by a trendy black trench. Her hair was loose and flowing in curly waves. She looked like she just stepped off of a movie shoot, and not just going to a "make my brother stay home please!!!" party.

"You look great!" I commented as I lead her into the living room.

"Thanks'," she grumbled. "I hope this isn't going to last long," she sighed.

"Oh, no I'm actually almost finished, just need to put on a little lip gloss…"

"I meant the party, and no way are you almost finished; you look just like you do every day!"

"Huh?"

"Well, if I'm going there looking like this, the least you can do is dress up a bit with me!" she gestured to herself and huffed as she walked right by the couch and pulled me along with her into my bathroom.

Once there, she proceeded to torture, pluck, curl, and powder me until I almost didn't recognize myself.

"There, much better," she said proudly.

"Oh, and for the love of all that is holy, please take those ridiculous shoes off!!" she said as she tossed me one of my very few pairs of heels.

"But …"

"Just do it …" she said with crossed arms and a scowl and I complied hesitantly.

I suddenly missed being in my kitchen; at least I could pull the boss card on her there.

I stood in front of the mirror and grimaced as Rose looked on proudly. My hair was all shiny and wavy, and my skin looked flawless. My eyes had that smoky look that was almost impossible to get right, and my lips … well, let's just say they were more than glossed now. Their red color stood out starkly with the rest of my fair complexion, but Rose seemed to think it looked good.

I noticed the clock now said 6:30 and realized we had to rush over there now.

"Come on, we're going to be late," I said as I slowly and awkwardly walked to the front door to put on my coat.

"Who arrives to a party on time anyways?" she said as she rolled her eyes and put her jacket on and followed me out the door.

"Shit," I said as I looked down the four flights of stairs I had to climb down. There was no way I was going to make it in these shoes.

I took them off quickly and started walking down the steps in my bare feet.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked from behind me.

"Not dying, you should know by now I'm not the most graceful person in the world. I have no intentions of breaking any bones before I finish filming the last show," I answered back, shuddering at the thought of cooking in a cast. I tried it once, it didn't work out so well.

Somehow she was able to keep up with me regardless of being in heels and we made it out of the building after I put my shoes back on.

I finally found the positive side of being all glammed up in that moment. We had absolutely no problem hailing a cab.

We arrived to Edward's building running fifteen minutes late and I hurried Rosalie along until we were in the elevator and heading up to his floor. I missed Edward already and couldn't wait to see him. I didn't really care about being on time to the actual party because I honestly wasn't looking forward to it.

With a ding of the elevator we were on his floor and I was walking quickly to the door with Rose trailing behind. I rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for it to open. I could already hear the music playing from inside and my stomach twisted with nervous anticipation.

_I really hope this evening isn't going to be uncomfortable._

Rose was waiting at my side now looking slightly nervous as well. I nudged her with my shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry, if it totally sucks you have my permission to leave after an hour."

"Make it thirty minutes …" she negotiated.

"No way, I'm paying you for an entire days work for this, I want at least an hour," I retaliated.

She rolled her eyes and nodded just as Edward opened the door, looking stressed already.

His jaw dropped as he scanned me over from head to toe.

"Bella?"

"Who else would you be expecting?" I asked laughing at his obvious appreciation of Rose's work.

"You look amazing," he said breathlessly, still blocking the doorway.

"Yeah well, I had some help. Are you going to let us in?"

He swallowed hard and backed up allowing us both to enter. He pulled me close for a hug and a light kiss and pulled away grabbing my hand and leading me inside.

A loud boom of a laugh nearly rocked the walls and I looked over to Edward with wide eyes.

"That would be Emmett," he said laughing and pointing to the mountain of a man on the other side of the room laughing.

I saw Rose go rigid at my side.

"That's him?" she said meekly, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Yeah, that's Emmett …" Edward answered. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Um … no, actually … I'll just be over there … by the bar..." she said quietly pointing to the opposite side of the large room.

I looked at her concerned but she shook her head and quickly departed.

"That was weird …" I commented.

Edward merely stood there looking between Rosalie and Emmett across the room.

"Definitely," he agreed. "So would you like to meet him?" he asked again as he nodded towards his brother.

"Sure," I nodded, swallowing hard as we walked across the heavily female populated room towards Emmett.

Alice wasn't kidding when she said she was inviting a lot of women. I could barely count five men in the large crowded room, and then men that were there already seemed to be taken.

When we made it across the room we found Alice sitting on the couch eerily quiet resting her head on the blonde man's shoulder who I presumed to be Jasper. She looked so …. calm. It was a shock to say the least, but before I could even process that, we were in front of Emmett who was still laughing boisterously with a tall red head under one arm, and a drink with a pink umbrella in the other.

Edward cleared his throat and his brother turned his attention to us, removing his arm from the other woman's shoulder and dismissing her completely. He was every bit the behemoth Edward described him as, but I could see the teddy bear there too. He had a chocolate brown short wavy hair and chipper blue eyes that were perfectly accented by adorable dimples on each cheek. He was totally Rose's type; she needed to be over here.

"Edward!" he grinned. "Is this her!?" he asked as he looked me over quickly, making me more nervous.

"Yeah um … Emmett, I'd like to introduce you to my … girlfriend, Bella Swan," he said formally.

It was the first time he had actually called me his girlfriend; I blushed as I leaned in closer to him. I liked it.

"Ah,_ the_ Bella Swan!! It's nice to meet you!" he said offering his rather large hand for a shake. "I love your restaurants!"

I held out my own hesitantly, afraid of getting my hand crushed, but he took it delicately and kissed the top of my hand. He flutter his lashes as he looked up at me and then stood straight again still holding my hand.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

_So Emmett is a charmer_.

Edward took my hand back from his brother and held on to it securely, I noticed him rolling his eyes.

"My brother here thinks he's a ladies' man …" he said under his breath near my ear.

"Hey, I heard that!" Emmett laughed. "I can't help it the ladies love me … right?" he asked as he turned to the nameless redhead still fawning at his side.

"Right," she nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh man … looks like I'm all out of my drink," he sighed sadly while making a puppy dog face at the woman at his side.

The red head immediately perked up and offered to get him a refill.

"Jesus! These girls are driving me insane!" he said dramatically once she was out of earshot.

"Huh?"

"Alice set this all up, I know she did … I've never seen so much leg in one room in my life!" he sighed. "I've told her, I don't know how many times, that I wasn't looking for a girlfriend right now, especially since I may be transferring soon," he said the last bit quietly.

"So, I'm going to go ahead and apologize in advance to you Bella since this is our first meeting and you don't really know me yet, but I have to teach baby sister a lesson tonight," he said as he started grinning maniacally.

I looked over to Edward confused and he already had his hand covering his face shaking his head.

"I think what he means is he is going to act like an even bigger moron than normal …"

"Yes, dear brother, yes I am …" he nodded still grinning.

"I'll chat with you guys in a few, I'm about to clear this place out …" he said quietly enough so Alice, who was still in her odd coma state next to Jasper, wouldn't hear.

Red came back with Emmett's drink, which he quickly downed and then tossed the little umbrella over his shoulder.

"Ever have anyone show you wrestling moves?" he asked seductively. I noticed all the women surrounding him turn their head to watch intently.

"No … but I wouldn't mind letting you show me …" she whispered back with hooded eyes.

"Great!" he clapped enthusiastically.

"Alright, clear the room … I need space!!" he said loudly, then picked up the coffee table and moved it against the wall effortlessly.

The girl stood there slightly confused as he rearranged the furniture. The other women around the room glared at her enviously.

"Okay, first things first, those shoes have to go otherwise you're going to poke someone's eye out …" he instructed, and she followed his instructions diligently.

He crouched and looked at her is as she were his prey and before I even knew what happened she was on the ground twisted in the strangest pose looking stunned.

He released her almost immediately and stood up grinning.

"Who's next!?" he asked enthusiastically.

That's when's some of the crowd started to clear out, while others inched closer. I bet he hadn't planned on having such a freaky audience. Another woman volunteered and before he could pin her too, I had to walk away. I was already laughing so hard at both Emmett and the line of eager, strange women.

I noticed that Alice had detached herself from Jasper and was standing close by scowling as she took in the debacle that Emmett was making, on the verge of a lecture, I'm sure.

"Did you want to meet Jasper now?" Edward asked from behind me. I hadn't realized that he had followed me away from the crowd.

"Definitely," I answered.

Somewhere during all the chaos of Emmett taking down girls, some of whom were now chanting and clapping in a circle around him, Jasper must have escaped from the center of the room and was now at the bar just one stool down from Rosalie.

"Jasper," Edward called, gaining his friend's attention.

We were standing in front of him now and Edward's arm was wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I was really enjoying this whole showing off thing that was going on right now.

"This, is my Bella," he announced as he smiled down at me.

I saw Rose roll her eyes as she quickly downed a shot, and turned her attention back to Emmett and the circus of craziness that was going on around him.

"It's nice to finally meet you," he said in the cutest southern accent I'd ever heard. He stood up to shake my hand and gave me a friendly hug.

"Alice and Edward have talked about you so much I feel like I already know you," he said serenely. He seemed to just emit a calming vibe naturally. I was starting to understand how he settled Alice the pixie down earlier.

He reminded me of the Marlboro man, minus the cigarettes and the cowboy hat, the way he was standing there all casual, cool, calm, and collected. Yet, there was a formal air about him too. His hair was short because of his military career, but I could totally see him with shaggy golden locks and a surfboard for some reason. He was the yin to Alice's yang, I could tell that now.

I was still in the middle of my Jasper analyzing when I heard a loud shout over the music and looked over to see Emmett with his shirt off swinging it above his head doing some kind of party boy dance move.

Rosalie's jaw nearly hit the floor.

Moments later, Alice jut between us and immediately clung to Jaspers chest. The top of her barely reached his shoulders.

"What's wrong Angel?" he immediately asked.

"He's … ruining … everything …" she said between sniffles as Jasper wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She noticeably relaxed but still had a solemn look on her face as she watched the now steady trail of women leaving their apartment.

"Shhh calm down, I'll go talk to him okay?" he offered.

She looked up at him adoringly and nodded her head. He cupped her tiny face with both hands and placed the most delicate kiss on her lips and she instantly relaxed against him. They looked into each other's eyes intently and suddenly I felt like I was intruding on a private moment. I turned my attention back to Edward who was staring at his brother that was now doing the worm on the living room floor.

_It's a miracle that the neighbors haven't complained yet about the noise level from Emmett's little stunt._

Jasper released Alice unwillingly and headed over to the living room where he motioned for Emmett to stand so he could pull him aside to talk to him.

Rose cleared her throat and tapped her watch. I looked up to the clock on the wall and noticed we had already been here for forty five minutes, only fifteen minutes left until she was free to leave and she hadn't gone anywhere near Emmett yet. It was obvious she found him attractive from the way she was watching him. The normal Rose wouldn't have hesitated introducing herself to him. It made me wonder if not getting her "big break" yet was messing with her confidence.

I decided to ignore Rose and turned to face Edward and Alice.

"Jasper and Emmett seem pretty nice," I commented trying to distract Alice a bit.

"He's perfect isn't he?" she swooned. "Jasper, that is … my brother on the other hand, is an idiot," she said as her eyes darted over to Rose and then to Emmett.

"He is, you two seem perfect for each other," I replied as Alice took the seat Jasper was formally occupying, one down from Rosalie.

She nodded, and I felt Edward squeeze my hand affectionately and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Have you met Emmett yet?" Alice turned to ask Rose who was chewing on ice from her drink, her eyes were still fixed on him from across the room.

"Uhm … no. Not yet," she mumbled in reply.

Alice grinned widely. I already knew what she was thinking, not all hope was lost yet.

We made idle conversation for a few more minutes, and Alice who was suddenly very interested in Rose, was questioning her diligently.

"She never gives up does she?" I whispered into Edward's ear.

He smiled in return and shook his head no.

I saw Jasper parting the sparse crowd with Emmett following behind with his head lowered.

"Alice, I think Emmett has something he wants to say to you," Jasper announced.

"Sorry I kind of ruined your party and scared all your friends away," he said with downcast eyes. He was like a little boy who just got caught making a mess, and now felt guilty.

"It's okay Emmett , really," she said with a renewed vigor compared to moments ago..

"Huh?" he replied, confused by the sudden mood change and looked up to her briefly and then quickly lowered his eyes again.

"I said its okay, I didn't like most of them anyways …" she said as she patted the stool next to her, offering him to sit.

He smiled slightly and sat on the much too tiny seat.

"Emmett, dear brother," she said in a sweet voice. "Have you met my friend Rosalie here yet?" she asked then gestured to the stool right next to him where Rose was sitting.

Rose tensed then sat up straight in her seat, looking in the opposite direction.

Emmett swirled his stool to face her and the same reaction that I saw from her earlier was now on his face as his eyes took in every inch of her.

Alice sat up from her stool quickly to stand between to two of them.

"Emmett, I'd like you to meet Rosalie Hale, she works with Bella at one of her restaurants."

Rose was forced to acknowledge him now as she swiveled her chair to face him. She stood from her stool gracefully and adjusted her dress slightly as she waited for him to pick his jaw up from the floor.

_There's the Rosie that I know._

I swear drool was starting to fall from the side of his mouth by the time Alice nudged him. He shook his head and stood offering Rose his hand sheepishly.

"Hi …." he said, barely choking out the single word and held out his hand limply.

Rose didn't answer him right away; she was appraising him carefully now that he was close up.

"Do you normally act like this big of a moron?" she asked condescendingly.

The confident strong Rose I was so familiar with was starting to show herself as she ignored his offered hand.

"N-no …" he said meekly.

Rose squinted her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, standing just a bit straighter. The taller she stood, the more Emmett seemed to shrink.

"Good … "she paused and then shook her head as if deciding something.

"Want to get out of here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

He nodded his head eagerly and she turned and walked away. He looked lost for a moment, until she turned around and gestured for him to follow with a finger. His face lit up and he trailed behind her like an eager puppy to the coat closet.

He opened the closet door to retrieve her coat and jumped back immediately when two people nearly fell out.

With wide eyes and rumpled clothes the couple quickly straightened themselves out. Lipstick covered both of their faces it seemed, and when I looked closer …

_It couldn't be …_

"Angela?" I called, and her head quickly shot up. She and Ben were wearing matching scarlet faces as they waved and speedily scurried out of the front door.

Alice and I quickly fell into a fit of giggles and I noticed Emmett helping Rose with her coat on and a smile beamed on his face as their eyes met. As soon as his jacket was on, they were out of the apartment in a flash like the others.

"I knew it!!!" Alice squealed jumping up and down in Jasper's arms and then quickly broke away.

"Sorry everybody, part over!" she called enthusiastically to the very small crowd that was left.

The music shut off and the crowd filtered out of the room with a few grumbles, but in minutes the house was empty leaving just the four of us.

"Best party ever!" I said happily. "Less than one hour of awkwardness, not bad. Not bad at all."

"Thank you for bringing Rose, Bella, I knew they would hit it off, I just knew. Sister's intuition!" Alice sang as she danced around the room. Jasper joined her and twirled her around in a perfect circle and she screamed playfully as he picked her up and held her in both arms.

They were getting into that adorable special moment thing again when I nearly jumped as I felt Edward snake his arms around me from behind.

"So what do you think, should we follow everyone else's lead and get out of here?" he said seductively from behind. His voice gave me shivers as I turned around to be face to face with him.

"Definitely, let's blow this popsicle stand," I laughed.

"Hmm … popsicles, I like the way you think."

* * *

Emmett and Jasper at last! Hope you lovely ladies enjoyed them, they will likely be back again soon.

**Ahem ... so, I may ... or may not ... write a one shot titled "Creme Puffs" that details the fun insinuated at the beginning of the chapter. ^_^ **

**I'm sure you can imagine all the glorious places I'm willing to take this desert, soooo review, let me know if you're hungry for seconds!!**

When you review you get your preview of next chapter, as always! We're almost to 300! *squee* ^_^ I love you all my little dahlinks!


	17. Out Take: Creme Puff's

**Warning, 3,500 words of pure smut. I feel like such a perv right now. ***hides face*

**This takes place Friday after filming, the night before the party…**

"_You are such a man!" I laughed while he came after me with hungry eyes._

"_Well, what else did you think I was?" he asked with the cutest questioning face._

"_I don't know, maybe part Greek god?" I teased and he puffed out his chest proudly. "Come on my little Adonis, I've got some crème puffs waiting for you at home."_

_His eyes widened and he immediately hailed the first available cab, and ushered me inside the back quickly._

_Looks like Edward was ready for desert._

**Crème Puff's**

As we trudged up the four flights of stairs to my door, my mind was reeling. Not only about Edward, but about myself as well. More specifically, about how much I had changed …

I was still trying to wrap my brain around how I went five years with no one's touch but my own, and now, only two days after our first physical encounter, I was aching for more. We slouched out of our boots and jackets after we walked through my door, and all previous trains of thought were lost.

I looked over to Edward and noticed that his eyes were already focused on the kitchen and a devious smirk was beginning to cover his face.

We didn't hesitate this time and went straight for my favorite room, although I wouldn't have minded going straight for each other at this moment.

I went directly to the fridge to get the desert I had made with him in mind earlier, and turned around to see him sitting on my counter grinning widely and swinging his legs like a little boy ready to open his birthday presents.

I looked at him questioningly with a raised eyebrow. This wasn't behavior I usually condoned in my kitchen, but his smile grew even more and I swear I melted a little inside.

_All is forgiven_.

I sighed and offered him the box of crème puff's I had promised. He slid down from the counter and chewed his lip while his brow furrowed. He looked back and forth from the box to my body, as if trying to decide which he wanted more.

I laughed and took a puff out and offered it up to him while moving my body flush against his. I was about to give him both.

I could feel the heat and lust radiating off his body, and I knew I couldn't hold out for much longer. I offered him the dessert first, and his eyes sparkled as he ate the small pastry in one bite.

"Mmm, delicious," he mumbled as he finished chewing. Powdered sugar covered his lips, and before he could lick it off, I volunteered myself for the job.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on the tips of my toes to reach his sugar coated lips. He leaned down towards me and I licked at his sweet lips eagerly. I felt a contented rumble come from his chest as I kissed him tenderly, which only encouraged him further. His tongue reached out to meet my own, and I soon found myself lost in his sugary sweet kisses. His hands found their way to my sides where they danced up and down softly. I nibbled his full bottom lip once I was sure all the sugar was gone and his hands found their way to my ass, where they both lifted and pulled me closer at the same time.

Both of our breaths became labored quickly and I had to force myself to pull away. He promptly found his way to my neck where he continued to lick, kiss, and even suck lightly. My entire body felt as if it were on fire, and waves of tingling sensations moved their way up and down my body. I already wanted him naked on my bed, but I decided some fun was in order first.

I took another crème puff and bit into half of it and mmm'd aloud, and regained Edward's attention. Before I could take the remaining half away from my lips, his were against mine, as he took the remaining half into his mouth. Which, during the process, powdered sugar and crème filling were smeared on our mouths, and even dripping down to our chests.

He licked my lips clean, and made his way down to my chin, and lower neck where a large clump fell. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You like to get dirty don't you?" I asked, as I used my best seductive voice, and tried not to moan from the feeling of his mouth all over me.

"Mmm, only with you …" he replied, as he licked his way back down my neck to my collar bone then progressed lower to lick up the spilled crème.

"Will you think I'm crazy if I tell you how much I missed being with you these past few days?" I inquired through panting breathes.

"Only if you won't think I'm crazy for feeling the exact same way…" he whispered against my lips .

I couldn't hold back anymore and entwined my fingers in his already wild hair and pulled him close for a kiss. His hands found their way to my ass again and he lifted me up, and I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around him.

"Living room," I mumbled and then desperately latched my mouth onto his again.

He hummed in agreement and walked with me in his arms into the living room, not before I grabbed the box of pastries to bring with us.

He tumbled backwards onto the couch after the back of his legs made contact. This left me straddling his lap in a very familiar position; only this time, I wasn't afraid. He was letting me take this as far as I wanted, just like last time, and I still appreciated it just as much.

He saw the box that was still in my hand and grinned and pulled my face back to his. I shoved the box down to the other side of the couch for later and went to work on his shirt. I had never seen a body as imperfectly perfect as his.

He reminded me of the statue of David, the way his pale skin glowed in the dim light, much better than the tan skin of a former lover. His muscles were lean and long rather than thick and bulky. The cherry on my metaphorical cake was his perfectly shaped pink nipples that had me biting my lip in effort to stop myself from kissing them.

I shoved his shirt off of his shoulders once it was finally unbuttoned all the way, and started moving my hips in small gentle circles against him. My body was dying for some kind of friction, any kind. Edward groaned and threw his head back on the couch. When he raised his head his eyes were dark and hungry and sent shivers up and down my body. Faster than I even realized, he stripped me of my own shirt. Moments later his hands were behind me and he unfastened my bra expertly and pulled it off my shoulders.

"Beautiful …" he murmured, and in another lightening quick movement he had me on my back laying flat on the couch while he hovered above me.

He swirled his tongue along my bottom lip but didn't kiss me, instead he placed soft kisses down my jaw, to my chin, collar bone, then my breast bone.

His eyes got that happy glint that I normally saw when he saw something he was hungry for once they focused on my breasts. I giggled and he looked up with a cocked eyebrow in question.

"You look like you're about to eat me," I laughed.

"Oh … I am …" he grinned devilishly.

That shut me up.

He returned to my breasts, kissing and swirling his tongue; I moaned as a result of his touch. When he finally came close to my nipple; I was on the verge of tears when he kissed and nibbled on and around it. He pulled it into his mouth causing it to harden almost painfully as he moved to the opposite one and did the same thing.

"Edward …" I moaned, needing more of him. I tried to lift my hips; I wanted to feel him against me.

This was driving me insane.

_How did I live without this for so long?_

He started kissing his way down to the bottom of my breasts and then continued to make his way slowly down my stomach, continuing his kisses and tongue swirls.

Once he made his way to the button of my jeans he looked up at me pleadingly with his wide green eyes, begging for entrance.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I muttered.

He smiled widely and quickly unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off my legs effortlessly.

His breath caught when he saw the lacy boy shorts I was wearing and his eyes widened further. He was chewing his lip frantically, and looked as if he were lost in a daze.

I decided to rescue him from his temporary lapse and grabbed his shoulder to pull him back down against me.

He let out a little sob when our lips met each other eagerly and his warm hands trailed their way up my thighs to cup my breasts.

I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist to pull him closer; to feel more of him.

His obvious erection strained against his pants as I moved my body against him. Both of us were letting out heavy breaths and whimpers.

He moved his left hand sensually back down to my waist and trailed the edge of my panties with his long fingers.

My tongue moved faster against his in eager anticipation.

"Touch me, please," I begged against his mouth.

His fingers deftly sank below the waistband and glided along the wetness I had already felt pooling.

"Oh my god," he muttered almost incoherently.

His forehead rested on my shoulder as his agile fingers explored me further, twirling around the over my sensitive bud and made their way down to my entrance.

"Is this what you want?" he asked with a deep husky voice laced full of sex.

"Yes, please, please …" I begged.

One finger slowly dipped inside, which caused me to squirm restlessly. He moved in and out of me slowly, testing me, and then he added another, which forced me to involuntarily arch my back and breathe in sharply.

He turned his face back towards me and nibbled my ear, sucking my lobe gently while his fingers worked mercilessly inside of me, causing stars to appear behind my tightly closed lids.

His thumb circled my clit, causing my toes to scrunch up. I was already so close I was about to cry from all the unexpected emotion.

"I wonder if you taste as good as your desserts," he whispered into my ear after he released my lobe.

I was seconds away from my release when he pulled his fingers away and brought them up to his slightly swollen, red lips and licked them clean; reminding me how he cleaned the spoon two days ago.

I was about to hyperventilate. I was breathing so fast, and hard, and all I wanted was to feel him inside of me again. I had never witnessed anything so sexy in my entire life. My legs squeezed tighter against him until I felt him against me again.

"Mmmm, even better than I dreamed," he murmured with his deep velvety voice.

"I wonder …"he said to himself with a grin as he pulled his body away from mine, a whimper escaped me from the lack of his warmth.

He moved his body down my own slowly as his kisses left a wet, sensual path in his wake. He gradually moved closer to where I needed him so badly. He made it to the border of my panties and looked up at me again, pleading; begging with his eyes.

I shook my head in approval, words couldn't even form.

He ghosted his hands from my ribs, to my sides, down to my hips. His finger tips latched themselves around the waistband of my panties and he pulled them off slowly, teasingly.

He moaned once they were removed, which caused me to squirm, as he started to kiss up my thigh, inching closer to where I wanted him.

"Mmm, you even smell delectable," he said against my moist lips.

My stomach was twisting and churning in anticipation; no one had ever done this to me before. I would have thought I'd been shy, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but how he was making me feel long enough to be afraid.

His tongue reached out tentatively, separating my folds as he tasted and teased me. Just like he ate his food, once he had one taste he started to devour me. His tongue flicked my clit playfully before he made his way down to where I was aching for contact. His long tongue dipped inside and he mmm'd against my fiery flesh, while softly shaking his head. His arm wrapped around my leg until his thumb found the bundle of nerve he had been previously working on, effectively trapping me between the couch and him.

I was going insane, moaning, and squirming. I couldn't force myself to keep still as he assaulted me with his heavenly mouth. My fingers found their way to the back of his head and formed a death grip on his hair. That seemed to only encourage him further and he worked furiously against me.

My eyes rolled back into my head and I was on the verge of blacking out when my orgasm finally hit me.

"Oh god, Edward … Edward ….Edwaarddd" I moaned as the fireworks went off behind my eyelids.

He moaned against me and licked me from bottom to top one last time, which caused my leg to twitch involuntarily, and then he looked up at me, beaming proudly.

I cupped his flushed cheeks and brought his face up to mine, kissing him ravenously.

"That was … oh my … how'd you … I can't believe … thank you!!!!" I nearly cried once I broke away from his mouth.

"It was my pleasure," he hummed against my lips.

My entire body was covered in a thin layer of perspiration; I couldn't believe what he just did, how he absolutely blew my mind. It made me want him so much more; I wanted to make him feel the same way he had just made me.

I shoved him backwards, as I decided that he was about to get just as much as he gave. He fell backwards towards the opposite end of the couch, with a sexual grin on his lips. I sat up and crawled towards him, and went to work on unfastening his belt and undoing the buttons to his jeans. I yanked them off wildly and bit my lip hungrily as I took in the sexiest black boxer briefs I had ever seen in my life. I'd have to observe them more closely at a later time because there was something I wanted more trapped underneath them.

I didn't waste any time as I pulled off his briefs, I wasn't as patient as he was, that's for sure.

He was holding onto the arm of the chair tightly, I could tell by the way his delicious muscles were straining. He was breathing rapidly and his eyes were fixed on my own. I smiled up at him and then focused my attention all on not so little Edward.

Mmm, he was perfect. The surrounding area was neat and trim, that resulted in allowing me to appreciate every inch of him all that much more. He was long, and thick, and I was aching to feel him inside of me …

_Too soon for that, Bella. _That annoying voice in the back of my head scolded.

I mentally flipped it the bird, and licked my lips eagerly as I trailed a finger up his entire length. It danced against my hand as a result and I noticed his breathing picking up in pace.

"Bella …" he moaned and then covered his face with a pillow.

_So sexy._

I twirled my thumb around his already moist tip and moved my finger to my lips to taste him.

"Mmm," I hummed. He tasted just as I had dreamed, easily wiping away any fear that I had about this, and easily confirmed that everything about him is perfect.

He threw the pillow away after that to watch me with his mouth gaping open.

I didn't want to tease him anymore, he had been holding back since we stepped into my apartment and I needed him to feel what I had just felt.

I licked him from the base all the way up to his tip and he grunted when my tongue twirled around him and I let the first inch enter my mouth while sucking gently.

"Fuckkk," he hissed.

I grabbed the base firmly and when my mouth took as much as it took my hand made up for it. I bobbed my head up and down, slowly sliding him in and out of my mouth, twisting my hand as it worked up and down against him.

"Oh …my …. Oh my go…." he panted, as his own fingers ran through his hair and grabbed it tightly and his eyes squeezed shut.

I took it that he liked it and kept up my movements, swirling my tongue around the tip, lapping up his unique yet pleasant taste.

"Bella … so good …" he panted moving one of his hands form his own hair now to mine.

He held on lightly, guiding me, and helped me to set a pace that resulted with him to be the one that was squirming.

"Gonna … can't hold …" he stuttered moments later, giving me a chance to finish with my hand.

He didn't switch out on me in the last minute and I wasn't going to do the same to him.

I had never … finished a guy before, really it made me nauseous, but I wanted to, for Edward. Just the thought of it was turning me on all over again.

I cupped his balls with my free hand and took him deeper into my mouth, working on him still. His moans and sounds, and sporadic cursing pushing me farther, faster.

"Bellaaaa…" he moaned deeply and I felt a hot rush in my mouth, I cringed slightly as I forced myself to swallow it without tasting until I felt him still beneath me. Only then did I let up, and released him from my mouth.

He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he was breathing as if he had just ran a mile.

"That was … wow …. so good," he sighed and pulled me up to lay on his chest as I licked my lips and smiled.

I nuzzled up against his shoulder and rested my head in the crook of his neck. He smelled so good, even now, sweaty and satisfied. I think I preferred this scent to his everyday perfection. This was raw, and us, and pleasure, and perfection.

I felt this tightening feeling in my stomach. Butterflies.

I wanted to tell him how amazing he was, how I'd never met anyone like him, how I thought that I could be in love with him but he started that humming thing and I couldn't concentrate.

"Bed?" I mumbled as my eyes grew heavy. Not that I didn't love sleeping on the couch with him last time, but I thought a bed would be infinitely more comfortable for him.

"Good idea," he agreed and sat up, bringing me with him.

I was cradled affectionately in his lap and he brought a hand to cup my cheek, smiling down at me adoringly.

"You're so beautiful," he sighed.

"So are you," I mumbled in reply.

He chuckled as he stood up, and held me firmly in his arms, as he carried me to my waiting bed.

He pulled down the thick layer of blankets once we made our way in there and we both slid into my bed effortlessly. As soon as he was settled I snuggled up against him closely, and he wrapped his arm around me, holding me closer still.

He started humming again and I knew I was dozing off, I still wanted to tell him how I felt, but I couldn't seem to make myself say the words.

I think I must have gurgled something because he stroked my cheek sweetly and whispered, "Shh, sleep my love."

_Love._

Who was I to deny this Adonis of a man anything? I drifted off to sleep in moments, only thinking that if this was how my evenings would end when I made Edward desserts, then making them would be my second favorite pastime from now on.

XOXOXOX

**End Flashback.**

XOXOXOX

Edward waved his hands in front of my eyes and then snapped his fingers. I blinked rapidly, looking up at him. We were still in the cab on the way back to my place from the party.

"Where were you just then?" he asked, teasingly. His green eyes were filled with a tender emotion I was still too afraid to label yet, as he looked down at me smiling.

"You don't even want to know," I blushed and buried my face into his chest.

I could only hope tonight would play out similarly to last night.

* * *

My beta's JustJo94 and Ksangi are the best ever! JustJo94 polished this baby and made it sparkle and shine hardcore!

Okay, once again, I feel like such a pervy perv right now after writing that lol. *covers face* I will admit it was a lot of fun writing. I have an over active imagination. I blame it on being in a long distance relationship. This is how I vent.

**Review pretty please?** Make me feel like I'm not a complete weirdo here. haha

Next chapter picks up where 16 left off.


	18. Love

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, and the title and basis of the show belongs to Food Network of course.

**Last time on How to Boil Water ….**

_Edward waved his hands in front of my eyes and then snapped his fingers. I blinked rapidly, looking up at him. We were still in the cab on the way back to my place from the party._

_"Where were you just then?" he asked, teasingly. His green eyes were filled with a tender emotion I was still too afraid to label yet, as he looked down at me smiling._

_"You don't even want to know," I blushed and buried my face into his chest._

_I could only hope tonight would play out similarly to last night._

**CH 18**

**EPOV**

_Sunday. At last._

It was officially my favorite day of the week. It was the one day of the week we both had absolutely nothing to do. The one day where I was just Edward and she was just Bella. I wasn't the over achieving student finally in the last stretch of my musical education, and she wasn't the world famous chef that never had a moments rest.

I sighed happily as my arm tightened around her. I wished we could stay like this all day, warm and close, wrapped up in this unusually happy and new bubble. I knew we couldn't though, eventually she would wake up and then soon after this perfect moment would be gone.

At this moment everything was so simple and right though. An unfamiliar feeling was starting to take over me, something that I had never really even given myself the chance to feel before as I felt her breath against my skin.

An indiscernible string of words left her mouth in the cutest mumble as she nuzzled closer to my chest. I smiled and kissed her forehead softly. She was everything I never even knew I wanted.

I twirled my fingers around a wavy lock of hair that was played across my chest and just tried to enjoy the moment because there was no way I was falling back asleep.

With her unbelievable soft body pressed so close to mine in the most intimate of embraces it seemed okay to let my mind wander about things I had been too afraid to think about before. I knew she liked me, we had already covered that, but in the last few days this thing, whatever it was we were doing, was turning into something more.

_Am I in love with her?_

_So soon?_

My chest tightened in a pleasant way and I felt my cheeks tire from the large grin that had spread on my face.

I was in love with her.

_I am in love …. with Bella. _

Having admitted it to myself made my heart soar.

My mind raced with possibilities. Being with her forever, making her mine in every way, maybe even a family with her someday. I had never even considered any of these things before, music being my one and only love, and the women that graced my life just a passing fancy. But, with Bella … I wanted to give her the world, but most importantly my self.

_Love?_

The happy feeling didn't last as long as I would have liked because then my mind turned to how she felt.

_Could she love me? Would she even want to love me?_

After all she had been through in her past, I didn't know if it was possible for her to let herself go like that again. The thought of her rejection sent a bolt of pain trough my chest, bursting the balloon of happiness that had been swelling over the last few minutes.

_Stop over thinking this! You always do this!_

I internally shouted at myself, willing my heart rate to slow back down after it felt as if it would burst from my chest.

Bella stirred against me again,

"Mmm Edward," she sighed. I wasn't sure if she was awake or still asleep but just hearing her saying my name calmed me down instantly.

Maybe she could love me to.

* * *

***crawls out from under her rock***

Hi guys, or gals I should probably say. Guess what ... I'm still alive! :) Sorry for the epic wait between updates, and for the shortness of this one, but I'm using it as an electrical jump start to my lazy bum to start writing more! Also, it's a little reminder to let you know I'm still here, and more is coming.... Soon! Hope everyone is still interested and wants more. It's been a super busy summer for me so far, but I wont let that delay my writing like that again.

I'm sure you're thinking ... "hah.... busy ... lame excuse" ... so I'll give you a little rundown of what I've been up to because well ... I'm bored and I have nothing else better to do.

Family from out of state came down to sunny FL to visit for a week, got massively sunburnt at the beach, had a birthday (23 ick), went to disney world, read entire JR Ward Black Dagger Brotherhood series (loved it!), went to Busch Gardens three days in a row, worked like a mad woman to save money for .... my big move to Michigan! Oh, and packing. Add to all that babysitting, house cleaning, and last minute family bonding time and you have my life. Eek! I know, now you're thinking "Michigan? WTF?" but it's for love, and that's where my fella is so I'm trying to suck it up and move because 4 years of back and forth long distance just isn't fun.

Okay, well that's all. High five if you read all this. Oh, and if you review you get a preview of next chapter. For real this time! ^_^

**Happy there is finally some form of update action? Thank my amazing wonder beta JustJo94! She kept me in check, and motivated me to get back to work. She's a doll, I know. Now everyone send her warm fuzzies!**

This ends the massive A/N. See you guys again this weekend I hope.


End file.
